When life sucks, you deal with it
by LadyofTheDarkSky
Summary: He's a doctor, she's an artis. He's cold and rude, she's warm and nice. Both are unlucky. Both need something...more. Life sucks without certain components. And Sasuke and Sakura are about to discover which. Life's short - have nerve to endure it!
1. Chapter 1

-1-

**-1-**

_Good decisions comes from experience,_

_but experience comes from bad choices._

_Anonymous (must be a very experienced guy)_

"Fuck this!" a scream rose in the air of a packed street of New York City. A pink-haired woman (_they're natural, guys!_) ripped apart a newspaper and shitcaned it to the nearest shit can. However, she was meant to became a victim of peculiar gazes, beaming all around. The woman giggled tensely, fake smile shining more than the sun above. _Can't go unnoticed, can you, Sakura? _She thought to herself. _Oh, just forget and ignore it. You should __not__ care if they care, since there's no point in caring if they care. Damn! Shut up! It's too complicated. Right now I have more important things to care about. Like CHA-CHING! _

True, Sakura Haruno didn't have a single penny left in her pocket. And no food for already two days, only water and some coffee some guy gave her in exchange of shining, pearly white (fake) smile. And all of this was because her foster parents managed to kick her out and keep her away from her rightful (_My parents were rich, goddamn it!_) inheritance. _Motherfuckers! Of course they've forgotten all the hours I spent, working my gorgeous ass off for their sake! An artist like me should be spending endless hours in galleries, introducing other filthy rich people to __my__ works, not roaming around NY aimlessly and with empty stomach! And it's been a week already! Is there __anything__ like fairness in this world?! _The last phrase came out loud and Sakura earned another bunch of peculiar looks. Again an intense smile. _So…where should I be heading next? _

**-x-**

Dark rainy night at Konoha hospital of NY. Uchiha Sasuke has just made his complicated and hardly readable signature on the departure sheet and was about to head straight home.

"Uchiha!" a loud voice flew through the empty hall and hit Sasuke's ears with all the pain he was so familiar with.

"What, Temari?" he asked without turning around.

"Get your ass upstairs and check on the patient. NOW!" Uchiha Sasuke turned around, demonstratively rubbing his ear.

"Do I look like a person, able to pull another all-nighter?" he asked in sarcastic tone. Temari opened her mouth to argue, but by seeing a blue-ish marks under his eyes (_Two all-nighters, people!_) and paler skin than it is supposed to be (_Coffee does its magic._) she sighed.

"Alright, at least take a look at the file"

"Temari, I barely hold my eyes in their holes. Why don't you go to someone like Naruto, who has more energy than the entire hospital all together?"

"Because he's an idiot. _You_, on the other hand, are slacker. Still, you, at least, have some brain…I think" Temari crossed arms on her full chest, making her oh-so-opened breasts rise up to Sasuke's liking: his tired eyes fixed on the twins. (_Gimme a break, my brains are already shutting down! Might as well keep one of them alive._). Right then, Uchiha's trademark, ultra shiny and super sexy smirk arrived to his lips.

"From the mood you're in, I suppose Shika hasn't been serving his man's purposes very well" he stated matter-of-factly. Furious look was followed by more furious blush on the opposite sex's face.

"He, at least, doesn't talk himself out of work!"

"I always talk myself out of work. Get used to it already" Sasuke sighed and snatched the file from Temari. He read it for a while, then closed with a clap and handed it back.

"Give him…anything you think of from kidney inflammation. If he doesn't get better, let me know in the _morning_" Sasuke whirled around on the heel and was about to leave.

"The guy's in pain, you moron!" Temari shouted after him, fists rammed into hips, covered by long white smock.

"Then give him some pain killers" Sasuke retorted in the mid-door "oh, and have Karin collect his family history. Might come in handy"

"Why her?" Temari raised her eye-brow.

"Because you lack temper" and he left her steaming.

**-x-**

"I'm driving home for Christmas, oh I can't wait to see those faces…" soft tune blew out of speakers in black BMW (_What the hell? It's April!_) that Sasuke was driving through the wall of rain. While heading back to the suburbs of NY, Sasuke couldn't stop his sleepy brain from wandering off to usually deserted, self-pity-full thoughts and memories. _Home…Like where? Hell, most likely. Yeah, the mansion (Oh, excuse me, the golden lion's cage) I and my family use to live __was__hell. Exactly: I __and__ my family. There was never a 'we'. Or no, rather there was me, Itachi (pathetic excuse of a crackpot brother) __and__ my family. It was never his. That good-for-nothing bastard! Has everything my parents ever earned at the palm of his sticky hand. And all he does is roaming around, hooking girl up so they could satiate his endless perverted fantasy. And I am…what? A (already) respected doctor (graduated a year ago), with good salary ("Uchiha" did it all) and nice house (God bless NY's suburbs)…and a miserable life, with miserable disposition and miserably polished (once again, thank God for mirrors) smirk. Yeah, life is a bli-_

The last thought was cut off at the second turn, already at the entrance to the labyrinth of suburbs. The light of the BMW suddenly illuminated a figure with red raincoat and light pink head. Sasuke cursed by pushing the break to its limits: his car stopped inches from (what light helped him to discover) a woman. However, the moment he felt relieved that the accident didn't really happen, the woman collapsed in front of the car.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed once again and jumped out of the car. He lifted the unconscious woman and took a closer look. _Thank god she's not hit. But then why..? _He checked her pulse, her eye pupils (_Blazing green…emeralds? Not bad at all._), her un-sequent breathing. The rain was pouring and Sasuke was already soaked. He then sighed and lifted the woman from the cold ground. _Can't be helped. I __am__ a doctor. I gave that…oath of Hippocrates, or whatever it's called. But it totally sucks to have someone in the house, especially when it means working after hours for free. As Shika would say…what a pain! _He shoved woman's luggage into the boot and sat back to the wheel. Sasuke took another glance at the peacefully lying woman on his back seat and drove off. _I hope this isn't what they call the Mistake of Life. _

**-x-**

_Sheesh, this pain in my head…I don't think I can take it much longer. Wait a minute…why is everything so dark? Oh, right, my eyes are closed. _Sakura tore her eyes open, but everything around went into vivid palette of colors, going round and round. She tried to sit up, but something warm and gentle pushed her back to cushy pillows and blankets: all that Sakura's skin could identify, differently from her eyes.

"Take it easy. Your body's weak" a beautiful, throaty, manly, soothing voice reached Sakura's ears. _Now that's what I can a music. But…wait a minute…who the hell is he? And where am I? _

"What is this place?" Sakura breathed out in a weak voice, pressuring her forehead with her palm "my head hurts like hell" the blurry silhouette slowly moved and the next sensation Sakura felt was a small pill being pressed into her palm. She raised her weak hand and put the pill in her mouth. The next thing she felt was a hand, lifting her head and fresh, cold water touching her dry lips. She drank hungrily, then her head carefully was laid back onto the pillow.

"How's your vision?" the same voice asked.

"Blurry" Sakura answered weakly "but it's getting better"

"Good" was the short answer and the silhouette walked away.

Slowly, the terrible pain went away and Sakura could see things clearly now: what she found was a spacious sitting room, with tons of music disks, grand piano, book shelves, paintings, couch (she was lying in), armchairs and fireplace burning. Sakura could still hear the rain pouring down, which meant it was still the night. Another sensation that she came to realize was that her skin all over the body was _actually _touching the warm blankets. She looked under them and, to her greatest horror, found that she was only wearing her underwear and bra (all only pink crochets).

"Your clothes were all soaked" the same voice reached Sakura's ears and she sat up "you still seem to not have a cold. That's a good sign"

_Ok, I'm dead and I'm in paradise. This guy…I mean you just __look__ at him! Is that even a guy? I was thinking more of a god: that face, that hair (I can already feel its silkiness), that look (ok, it IS freaking cold, but…I just LOVE it)…and I can already see (and feel nonetheless) those muscles under that tight jumper…black suits him so well. Oh, God, thank you! Thank you for letting me collapse into arms of your own replication! I now absolutely believe in what Church told me: you __do__ have your messengers here! _

"HEY!" Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a loud call "you ok?"

"F-fine" she stuttered, still looking at him with shocked eyes.

"Well then stop staring. You'll start drooling. That's the last thing I want on my couch" Sasuke put a cup of tea on a little table. Sakura looked at the steaming cup, then back at Sasuke.

"And you are?" she asked, wrapping herself tighter into the blanket.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I know you're Sakura Haruno. Checked your ID" he said it all in a simple, matter-of-fact manner, as if it was a normal thing.

"You-what? Checked into my THINGS!"

"Had to make sure you're not a criminal or something" Sasuke leaned onto couch's back, his smirk crying out with sarcasm "but from those…looks of your that's the furthest thing in my mind" Sakura blinked at him twice, blush dusting her cheeks.

"Pervert" she said angrily, turning away from him.

"Hardly" Sasuke continued his annoyingly self-confidant smirking "I'm a doctor. So from the moment I checked your pulse, you can have confidentiality between the doctor and the patient"

"Hmp" Sakura took the cup of steaming tea and had a sit: the warmth of the drink spread through her body even faster than from the fireplace "thanks" she said softly.

"Yeah" Sasuke pushed himself off the couch's back "when you feel good enough to walk, go get something to eat, cause your body is exhausted. If you're on a diet, better have a drink of vodka before you eat. Kills the fear of getting fat"

"I'm not on anything like that!' Sakura stood up for herself instantly "it's just that…" she couldn't finish the sentence: the fact itself that she's left penniless was embarrassing. Sasuke sighed.

"Look, I really don't care why you want to feel a constant hunger all the time. But while I'm around, no patient of mine will get away with killing themselves. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep. Shower's on the second floor, second door" and he was about to disappear in the staircase.

"Hey, why did you help me in the first place?" Sakura stopped him.

"Let me see…" Sasuke pretended he was thinking hard "maybe because I'm a doctor and the instinct of following the oath of Hippo-something was strong enough…bullshit" he smirked at her "you just happened to be in my way. Consider yourself lucky, not flattered"

"You're not a very _nice_ doctor" Sakura smirked him back.

"No, I'm literally _working_ as a doctor against my own will" Sasuke's look turned distant only for a brief moment "but you were worth a while" he showed to her old luggage "those works are good" and disappeared into darkness.

Sakura looked after him, stoned.

_Tremendously amazing looks, ass attitude, tough mouth...prestigious profession__…good taste in art (DUH, he phrased mine!). Then how come he lives alone? Duh, girl. Not everyone is able to __control __that kind of person. _

A completely black cat, with little round bell on his neck, jumped on the back of the couch and looked at Sakura with big yellow eyes. _My mistake, he doesn't live alone. _

**-x-**

Sasuke collapsed into his bed right after having a cold shower: images of Sakura's body weren't exactly easy to get rid of. _God, that woman is so…darn sexy! How will I ever erase her of my memory? She's a patient! I can't have an affair with the patient. No matter how astonishingly beautifully they are. Still, I'm an idiot. Idiot, because I think about her. She' s an artist to begin with. That means she's not stable, nor reliable. Why in a world those artist girls are so sexy? With those overall dimensions she should be posing for Playboy. There's no fairness in this world, really! _The image itself of _completely_ naked Sakura made Sasuke's hips heat up…and all there is in that place (_Alright, now only the __lower__ brain is working. Great!_)_. _

"Shut up" he mumbled under his breath and turned on the other side.

_This wasn't such a good decision after all. I might have wet dreams once again! _

--

**A/N: **hey, hey, hey! Here I am, back with my…erm…"M" rated story "Life sucks – deal with it"! Why rated so high? Because…well, here's how most problems between a different sex can be solved: it all leads to one thing – sex. That is why I rated so high…hey, that kinda rhymes, don't you think :DDDD well, you get the idea. Hope you people are going to like this ;) waiting for reviews (flames) about the story (why it isn't worth being here) ;) see ya guys later ;)

Lady Of The Dark Sky


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

**-2-**

_If I followed you home, would you keep me?_

_Playa__ Dot Info_

Naruto sat up in his bed, yawning and stretching himself, smile already shining on his face alongside with sun rays, coming in through half-shut blinds. His sleepy, dark blue gaze travelled down to the body, lying motionless by his side. The happy smile changed into satisfied and lustful one. A blue-haired woman slept peacefully, her breasts (what catches Naruto's eyes every morning), half uncovered and heaving slowly and the entirety of her body under slight sheath. Naruto giggled sheepishly. _Man, this is better than any alarm clock, I tell ya. _Naruto slipped from under his sheath after giving a short peak on a cheek to the sleeping beauty, and wandered off to the kitchen without bothering to put something on.

"Morning coffee, I solute you in all your hot and smelly glory. And when you are along side with 5-minute-noddle soup, your absolute divinity is absolutely perfect." Naruto chanted while waiting for the machine to boil his so lovable coffee and the fast soup to be ready. _This day is going to be one of those completely white days, I can just smell it. _Naruto thought happily. _Wonder if Sasuke feels the same divine whiteness this morning…_

**-x-**

Sasuke sat at the edge of his bed for quite a while before being able to stand up: the night sleep he was so wishing for didn't prove to be enough. And all the fault went to…

_That blasted Sakura, or whatever her name was. Came in, roaming in front of my car and now I have to harbor her. Holly shit. Life sucks balls even more. Well, there __are__ two good things that will come and already came out of today: I'll bring that woman to the hospital and then dispose of her. That's the first. The second is: I'm not as retarded as I thought I already am. No wet dreams. _

Uchiha stood up and went straight to the shower, cause the thoughts about being retarded automatically led to thoughts of the woman downstairs.

Fifteen minutes later (_there were a lot of unholy thoughts that needed to be scrubbed. So, is a halo on my head shining brighter now?_) Sasuke went downstairs with full outfit for today's work (_yeah, not-very-tight jeans and black jumper does miracles in deceiving stupid patients I don't really want to see_) and marched straight to the couch in front of the already gone off fireplace. What he found there was peacefully sleeping, pink-haired woman and a black cat, comforting himself on her (_perfect for wanting to touch_) belly. When Sasuke approached the couch, the cat lifted his head up and yawned at his owner (_roommate, I tell you_), then stood up and stretched himself, front paws ramming into Sakura's large breasts.

"Jules, you lucky bastard" Sasuke smirked at his cat's actions. The woman moved and lazily opened her eyes.

"Morning" she whispered and also yawned, her hand mechanically brushing through a black, silky fur of Jules. He purred pleasingly.

"Morning to you too" Sasuke answered unpleasantly "now that you're done flirting with my cat, hurry up and get dressed. We're going to the hospital" Sakura instantly sat up, holding the blanket tightly to her naked body.

"Why?" then it hit her "no, rather, which one?"

"Konoha" Sasuke raised an eyebrow "why do you care?"

"Erm, it's nothing. One of my friends is working there too"

"Hilarious" Sasuke noted ironically "now move it" and he disappeared to the kitchen with a whirl on his heel.

"Hmp. Grumpy" Sakura sighed and stood up, still wrapped into blanket, taking her already dry clothes from the fireplace's grid. _Yeah, I know that hospital. Tsunade is working there too. She might be able to help me with something. Although I haven't seen her in quite a while. Hah, I'll just have to remind her some good old days at the bar, hooking guys up. _

**-x-**

Temari strode into an office, where Karin was just making herself another cup of coffee. The red-haired woman had her glasses off and her under-eyes were shining with reddish whites.

"So, how's the patient?" Karin asked with no particular interest.

"Pain killers are working, but the moment they cease to, the guy's in pain"

"So, it's not just a simple inflammation?" Karin sat down and drank the coffee. Temari threw the file in front of her and took her advantage of the coffee machine.

"Not a renal calculus either" Temari said in tired and bored tone.

"Think Sasuke will be interested in this?"

"Well, since his range of being interested in particularly _anything _equals to zero degrees…" Temari sighed and heavily sat on the chair "I don't know"

The window door opened again and Shikamaru came in, yawning in the manner of breaking his jaw.

"Will you wake yourself up, or I gotta do it?" Temari asked in ironic tone. Her eyes, however, indicated anger pushing the cork out.

"Actually, I'd prefer _you_ do that" Shikamaru yawned once again, but followed the cleavage of Temari move as she leaned onto the table.

"Not in front of me" Karin protested, blocking herself with a newspaper "go get yourselves a room"

"That's a good idea" Temari shot a grin with Shikamaru-issuing frown above the lip.

The next moment Karin heard two pairs of steps, rushing out of the office. She sighed. _And I meant that as a joke. _She looked at the watch. _They better hurry it up. Mr. Grumpy Morning Face will soon be here. _

**-x-**

Sasuke paraded in through the front entrance and went straight to the administrator to sign the entrance sheet. Sakura was walking by his side, her body now conveniently covered by a pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater. Her old, stickers-full luggage floated in her left hand.

"So, you're going to examine me, or what?" she asked as they stopped in front of the reception desk.

"Yeah" Sasuke said, not really paying attention: his complicated, non-readable signature demanded more attention than the entire environment would ever demand "you just sign in and go to…whichever examine room they tell you to" he shot her the trademark smirk "I'll do the quick getting-rid-of part"

"What was that?!" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, sorry for not trying to pretend I actually like your pink presence"

_I don't even need that. One look is WAY more than enough. _

"You're such an ass" Sakura waved him aside with the pen she picked up to sign under documentary form "I wonder how many people actually bare with you"

"Well, they don't really have a choice, do they?" Sasuke was about to strode off to the examine room, but something else caught his attention…or rather someone.

_I told you, didn't I? YES, I did! This is going to be a hell's ass of a day. Just when I was about to please myself with self-indulgent disposure of an unwanted human being, __another__ human being (if that's the word to describe…oh, I actually have a better alternative: halfwit gorilla, with mental disorientation and testosterone over-doze) shows up first thing in the morning, begging for me to kick him out. Bliss, this is such a bliss. NOT! _

"Itachi" Sasuke practically growled to his brother, dressed in an elegant black suit and carrying black leather case "let me guess why you came here first thing in the morning"

"Besides I want to annoy you…I want to annoy you" Itachi answered his little brother's deductions without even hearing them,

"Right, if there's nothing more you need, I'd appreciate you leaving. Your Itachi's Trademark Retarded-ness might be contagious and these people are already sick"

"Very funny, little brother, but get out of my way. I need to see Tsunade"

"Oh, yeah. I think I saw her at the Versace shop just few days ago" Sasuke rolled eyes "I bet from anything you'll have fun staring at her boobs, pouring out of that new blouse"

"Watch it, Uchiha" a voice, Sasuke might start to hate reached the entire situation "you have the fattest ass mouth I've ever met" Sakura has her arms crossed on her chest, angry green looking sparkling on her face.

"Why, little brother, I didn't know women _this _pretty were actually nearer to you than a kilometer away" Itachi instantly directed all his muscular attention to the pink-haired woman (mistake, rather her _lower _part from head).

"Here we go" Sasuke rolled eyes in annoyance, but couldn't stop the unexplainable anger boiling inside his veins the moment Itachi flashed Sakura that seductive, cool smile (half-teeth, a bit one-sided of the lip) he always used to hook girls up.

"What is your name, beauty?" he asked in suddenly changed, deep voice. Sakura couldn't help herself from blushing.

_Geez, that smile…it's so…so…filling. How could he smile this way? It should be a crime for a guy to smile __this__ nicely. Oh, shit, I'm blushing now, like a teenager! Damn! No wonder they're brothers: two gods and both around me…gosh, I'm lucky. _

"Sakura Haruno" the woman smiled back, pursing her lips a little, small, flirtatious smile playing on them "I assume you're…Itachi Uchiha"

"Quite the same" Itachi bowed a little, but his gaze didn't tear off from Sakura's eyes for a single second "can I ask you why you're here? Is there something wrong with your health?"

_Oh, PLEASE! Now he's pretending he CARES what's wrong with her! And she's so totally falling for it! Excuse me while I vomit in my toilet. Can't stand this! Then again, I could just toss __her__ to Itachi's sexual will (he needs a lot of sex toys, I tell you. I even began to doubt us, being siblings: __his__ testosterone is off the charts! I wonder how many girlfriends he __actually__ had.) and have no problems whatsoever with the oh-so-bright future of my life. But no, I might get one patient on my list with death issue (I'm not exactly able to heal dead people.) _

"Alright, I really _do_ love to watch you two cooing, but I suppose you got enough for one day" Sasuke interfered into the conversation, where Itachi was about to get Sakura out for a dinner "you can go to Tsunade's boobs…that is, whatever you want with, or _on _her"

"Your sense of humor disserves a monument, Sasuke" Itachi sighed and (to Sasuke's greatest disgust) kissed Sakura's hand like a true gentleman (_AS IF!!_) "glad to meet you, Ms. Haruno"

"Sakura will be just fine" the woman winked him seductively. Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"Alright, you" he showed at Sakura "to the examine room…" he looked down at the file he was holding for some reason "one. Now!" Sakura nodded, but watched Itachi waling away for some time, then went straight to the designated room.

"Your brother seems nice" she said few minutes later, when Sakura was sitting on a multi-task chair in the examine room.

"No, he's not" Sasuke retorted shortly and checked her mouth and throat "he's a sore looser, who doesn't give a crap about others"

"Oh, and I suppose you give a crap about others" Sakura noted ironically when Sasuke was checking her eye pupils.

"That's why I'm a doctor" he smirked to her "unzip" he waved stethoscope in front of her face. Sakura gave him a grin and unzipped her sweater with one graceful move…only to reveal large, full breasts to the cold metal of the stethoscope. The woman watched Sasuke's serious face when he was listening to her heartbeat and couldn't help but smile. _He's so sexy when he concentrates like this. I'd much like to have __him__ examining me more often. Then again, I could just accept Itachi's invitation for a dinner. Heh, heh, this is getting interesting. Actually, I love the score: if I can't have one Uchiha, I just might as well take the other one. _

"Alright, you look fine as far as I can tell. Zip it up" Sasuke turned around and reached for a drawer with needles "I hope you're not afraid of shots"

"No" Sakura slowly zipped her sweater up "why give it anyway?"

"Antiviral medicine" Sasuke showed to the needle, full of transparent liquid "to cover all of those you-never-know-s" he lifted her sleeve, brushed the skin with wet cotton and stabbed the needle to the skin.

"Auch" Sakura breathed out silently, but before she knew it, the sting was over.

"You're free to go"

"Thanks" Sakura said silently.

"Yeah, whatever, now get going. I have a serious patient upstairs and a dozen of unwanted downstairs" Sasuke collected his backpack "if I hurry, I'll just avoid them"

"And you call yourself a doctor?" Sakura scoffed as they were walking out the examine room "you're not even wearing a smock"

"Oh, yeah, excuse my stupid mania for self-comfort" Sasuke rolled eyes as they stopped in the crossroad of hallways "go to wherever you need to go. I gotta run to save my ass from the all mighty salary giver"

"Meaning Tsunade?"

"Exactly" Sasuke shot her a smirk before quickly waking to the elevator.

"Asshole, seriously" and Sakura turned to the other way of the hallway. _Tsunade, here I come. _

**-x-**

Sasuke walked into his office to only find Karin sitting by a large table, drinking coffee and reading newspaper.

"Seems too quiet here. Where are those two?" he asked, tossing his bag on the chair and walking right to the coffee machine.

"Three guesses where" Karin said, not lifting her eyes from the article "you seem early today" she however said "it's not even ten o'clock"

"I had some disposure to do" Uchiha quickly explained "anyway, that's not worth any importance. How's the patient?"

"Still no change. Constant pain, anti-inflammation meds aren't working at all. Not renal calculus either"

"Toxic screen?" Sasuke took an X-ray photo and put in on a flash board.

"Positive, but it's all because of kidney malfunctioning. He's negative for the heavy metals that could've caused this though"

"Family history?"

"Well" Karin opened the file with a sigh "the only thing really worth attention is that his grandmother had diabetes. Other than that, it's nothing relevant"

"Hn. Sounds…"

"Interesting?' Karin asked in hopeful voice.

"Boring" Sasuke turned away from the X-ray and gulped some coffee "go do the MRI"

"What should I look for?"

"A cloth in the main artery that leads to his kidneys. I'll go and find those two to do something useful" he turned around to leave.

"Hey, but that's meddling in their privacy, you know" Karin followed him.

"Look who's talking" Sasuke smirked to Karin in the hallway "you let people meddle in _your_ privacy all the time" he lowered his eyes to the black mini-skirt Karin was wearing under the smock.

"As if you care" Karin rolled her eyes.

"You're right, I don't" Sasuke shrugged "but it _is_ hard to concentrate when you roam around with those legs of yours"

"Get some sex, Sasuke" Karin waved him aside and turned around to walk away "you obviously need it"

_Right. And you would gladly apply. _Sasuke thought while pressing his ear to the locked door to the cubbyhole, which recently only had been serving to the staff for some quickies. Uchiha heard what he wanted: a slight, muted moan of a woman at the highest point of orgasm. _Here they are. _Sasuke sighed and knocked: the moaning stopped. The doctor leaned against the wall, waiting for the door to burst open. And so it did.

"You _do_ have a boundary issue, don't you?" Shikamaru complained, buttoning up his shirt.

"Right. I'm not the one, having sex in the middle of the work" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we haven't left the hospital for about three full days. That's a drag, you know"

"Relax" Sasuke pushed himself away from the wall and walked back to the office "go prepare some blood thinners, cause you're about to get the results of a blood cloth"

"It's about the kidney patient?" Temari asked, suddenly jumped out of the cubbyhole.

"You got that right"

**-x-**

"So I see" Tsunade said, sitting behind the large desk, fingers folded in front of her lips.

"Yep, that's the story" Sakura nodded, sitting in the chair in front of her.

"So" Tsunade leaned back and smirked to the woman in front of her "which one you like more?"

"Both of them are nice" Sakura smirked back "but I gotta admit, Sasuke is an ass sometimes"

"You mean all the times" Tsunade corrected. She stood up and went to the window behind the high-backed chair "I could try helping you out in retrieving your inheritance. I know few influential lawyers at a court. It shouldn't be much of a problem"

"Thank you, Tsunade" Sakura said in relieved tone "I'll be able to get back to the normal life"

"Yeah, you need that" Tsunade smiled at her with light-brown gaze "can't let a talent like you die after all" the woman sat back to the chair "where are you staying, by the way?"

"Nowhere" Sakura sighed "I was lucky that Sasuke picked me up and took me in. But I doubt he will do the thing again"

_Sure he won't. He was trying to get rid of me first thing in the morning. Asshole. And he didn't even want to hear what happened to me. At least his brother has some manners. _

But her pessimistic thoughts were suddenly turned to optimistic ones by Tsunade's all-knowing, shrewd grin. She reached for the drawer and pulled out a single key.

"I don't think you should _ask_ his permission anyway"

"But…that's sort of barging into the house, isn't it?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly. You will have a key after all. Sorry, but I can't take you in for now. I have…other plans"

"About Jiraya" Sakura stated matter-of-factly and sighed, ignoring a sudden rosy blush on Tsunade's cheeks (_Oh, for God's sake, we all know how head over heels you both are about each other. And you're hiding it VERY poorly. Even IF I'd stay with her, I seriously doubt it will be pleasurable to listen to the screams of orgasm behind the wall._).

"Well" Sakura sighed and reached for the key "I suppose I can get used to the couch"

"Good. Now I know you're safe. Sort of"

"What do you mean, sort of?"

**-x-**

**Later the same night…**

Sasuke was driving home, high spirits of having peaceful, empty home whirling around in his head.

However…

"What the hell?" he cursed as he saw the lights in his house's first floor all on. _I didn't leave them on, did I? _He drove into the garage (_auto-opened gate…miracle of American, easy going life_) and went straight to the door.

When he got inside (door was unlocked) the music of Led Zeppelin reached his ears. _Who is going to die now? _

"You" Sasuke breathed out with anger the moment he saw Sakura sitting on _his_ couch, drinking _his_ expensive vine, listening to _his_ so beloved music and making herself comfortable in _his_ house "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Staying with you. DUH!"

"I told you, I'd give you medical help, not social donation"

"Well, but I'm quite alright here" she winked to him. Sasuke grated his teeth (not only because of anger, but because of the little black mini-dress (_TOO mini_) Sakura was wearing).

"Go someplace and die. I don't care. Just kick yourself out of here" Sasuke ordered and tossed his backpack to the corner.

"Sorry. Your superior said that if you kick me out, she will put you through hell" Sakura shrugged shoulders and took another sip of vine. Sasuke inhaled deeply and exhaled. _Tsunade, you bitch. Wait until tomorrow morning. _

_This is so so bad. I should've tossed her to Itachi. Both of them. _

"So, will you let me stay?" Sakura smirked, leaned onto couch's back.

"Like I have a choice" Sasuke hissed and stormed to the kitchen. Sakura let out a joyful laugh and sipped some vine.

_I win! _

--

**A/N: **Hey, guys, thanks for the reviews and favs ;) I will assume (pretend) you liked this one :DDD now just push that little cute "GO" button and leave some more reviews (wink wink) thankies!


	3. Chapter 3

-4-

**-****3-**

"_Seduction is enticing someone into doing what they secretly want to do already_."

Waiter Rant, _Waiter Rant weblog_, 11-29-05

"You're _not_ throwing her out" were the first words Tsunade spoken to Sasuke when he showed up at her office.

"I can give you…three reasons why she's not supposed to be there" Sasuke walked closer to Tsunade's desk.

"Surprise me" the woman said in bored tone, skimming through some papers.

"She broke into my house"

"No, she had a key" Tsunade instantly confronted.

"She made my cat fall in love with her"

"That's cat's problem, not yours"

"And she's misusing _my _livingspace!" Sasuke was about to loose it "the last thing I need is an artist woman in my house"

"Maybe, but the first thing you need is a woman in your _bed_" Tsunade raised a smirking look to him "go get yourself a girl. You've been alone since I remember you"

"Oh and I suppose you tossed Sakura there to distract me" Sasuke scoffed "she's not my taste"

"You don't _have_ a taste, Uchiha" Tsunade sighed "listed, bare with her for a week or two until I get her financial stuff fixed. You will have a week off the clinic duty and a special add to the salary"

"Are you trying to bribe me? And why can't you take that pinky girly bitch to your place?"

"Is that a pet name?" Tsunade's eyes lit up with anger "no, I can't"

"Oh, yeah, I remember. It's not very convenient to have scream-till-you-re-hoarse sex when somebody's trying to sleep behind the wall" Sasuke rolled eyes (_So, she's not over with Jiraya. I can tell that by a blush. Jeez, why the hell am I in this mess?_).

"You have a serious mental retarded-ness. People are usually able to keep their mouth shut when it comes to others' private life"

"Oh, you have a private life?" Sasuke pretended to be amazed by popping his eyes out "I though it was bouncing out on your chest" a pen flew to Sasuke, which he successfully dodged.

"Get out!" Tsunade shouted "and don't you dare do something to Sakura. You'll have business with me!"

_Yeah and get myself into reanimation. Very nice. This is a real mess. Why the hell is Tsunade doing something like this to me? Can't she just ask someone else to look after The Bitch (yes, The Bitch. How should I call a person who barges into a private space and declares that she will live there?)? Crap! And how come so many people say I need sex? Hn, since it's coming from the society (or rather overrated humanity, which I should be ignoring to my own precious good), I'll just ignore it. I don't remember men changing a lot after they stick their __member__ into one or other vagina. _

"Hey, hey, buddy! Heard you've got yourself a personal artists" an annoyingly bright and cheerful voice flew to Sasuke's ears and made him frown.

"Tsunade has a big mouth" Sasuke growled as Naruto caught up with him and they both continued walking through the corridor.

"So, how is she?" Naruto's expression was referring to some nasty details he hoped to hear every since he found out about the incident (_Heh, heh, a little flirting with Tsunade's secretary does miracles. That woman is just naïve, I tell you!_).

"Annoying, arrogant, bitchy and completely unbearable. Happy?"

"Man, you gotta picky taste" Naruto complained, diving his hands into pockets of his white smock.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you're already taken and no longer remember what it's like to be pulled out of that blissful bachelorhood"

"Come on. Living with a woman isn't that bad" Naruto giggled "you get a lot of advantages actually"

"Oh, yeah, I've been seeing you with actually ironed shirt lately" Sasuke rolled eyes and took a turn towards his own office "why don't you go and try to infect optimism to someone else?"

"You're the only one that actually _needs_ to be infected" Naruto poked Sasuke into chest "and you need to get a life"

"Oh, yeah, and what do you think I was doing for almost three tens of years?"

"Doing…something that only looks like a life, but it surely isn't" Naruto deduced as they stopped at the door of Sasuke's office "and you should know that life is short"

"Thank goodness for that" Sasuke smirked "not much left for me to endure" and he closed the door in front of Naruto.

"Heh, lousy twit" Naruto mumbled under his breath and went on. _And life doesn't need to be endured. It's a gift. Better make an advantage of it. Oh, I should get home earlier today. Hinata might give me an erotic massage she promised for our anniversary. _

**-x-**

"Please tell me we're having a case." Karin begged the moment Sasuke showed up in the spacious office.

"Why the rush? You get money for nothing. It's not bad you know" Sasuke marched right past her and right to the coffee machine (_Give me that coffee and no one gets hurt! I have nerve damage, goddamnit!!_) "where's Temari and Shika? Don't tell me they're at it again"

"No, Temari went to do some shopping and Shikamaru went to friends"

"Which means they are probably at their home, having sex" Sasuke sighed "I wonder how many more times they'll use these excuses"

"Well, they're sort of…married and they didn't have a honeymoon, so…" Karin shrugged shoulders "they're just…making up for it"

"Hn, yeah right" Sasuke swallowed his coffee "go and take care of my email box. When and IF those two come back…tell them to do some research on crosswords"

"Where are you going?"

"Let's just say" Sasuke said, putting bag on his shoulder "I have a certain phobia of finding my house tore down"

"Are you high today or what?" Karin rammed her fists into hips "you can't just leave! Especially when there are only two of us on a department"

"Sure I can" Sasuke shot her a smirk "especially when there are _only_ two of us. You didn't take any advice of what I told you about being private" he pointed at Karin's bare legs (well, not BARE bare, but only with mini _mini_ skirt).

"So this is what it's all about? Or do you have a nuclear weapon experimented at your house?" Karin took few steps closer to Sasuke and he could already count her black eyelashes.

"You could…say I do" Sasuke though of Sakura, lying all half (_I'd much prefer completely_)-naked on his couch.

"Need help?" Karin put arm on his chest (_Gee, could she just stop? No one actually asked for testosterone, which almost entire staff (men of course. Not sure about lesbians) gets when she passes the corridor. And now it's just an over-doze!_) and lifted herself onto tip-toes to press her lips gently to his.

_She is so totally manipulating me! If it wasn't for my sane (that's what doctors would tell from the MRI, not people from overrated society) mind, I'd do her here and now (well, not __here__ but maybe take an example from Temari and Shika). Why are girls so suddenly all over me? I was ok with the fans-only, who could provide me with some occasional sex. Not…sex-between-colleagues. If that can be classified. _

"Karin, quit it" he said, gently pushing her away from himself (_Yeah, if holding by hips can be called that_).

"You just wouldn't loosen up, would you?" she smirked at him and took a step backwards. They looked at each other for a while, then Karin turned around and walked to the desk with a computer on it.

"Get your mind made up. When you do, you know where I live"

"Right" was all Sasuke said and stormed out of the office and out of the hospital.

_You know where I live, she said. Heh, sure I do. But I'm not about to use it as an advantage. If I really wanted, I could've done her long ago…Ok, concentrate! Now I gotta some getting-rid-of to do…If I make Sakura feel miserable, she'll leave my place sooner…I don't care where or why. Just so she leaves. __I don't want someone __so__ near me. I might fall for her. _

**-x-**

Sakura took another color from the palette and gracefully added it to the entire composition.

_Now this is better. _A vague smile reached her lips as she wandered off to the memories of her childhood.

_Sai. I wonder where you are…my perfect friend. I think __that was the way I called you…when we were little. The one day you've just disappeared. Well, at least you left drawing to me…drawing fewer, which lasts all my life. Thanks. I guess. _

"What the hell did you do to my attic?!" a shout came in through the open door. Sakura turned around and found Sasuke standing there, eyes full of furry.

"Give it a break, I just cleaned it" Sakura sighed and turned back to her painting.

"No, you messed with my order" the doctor walked in "how am I supposed to find anything now?"

"Stop complaining. It's not like you have a problem with me being around you _less_. It will be easier to do if I had my personal space"

"No, it would be easier to do if you were out of here" Sasuke stopped by her and crossed arms on his chest "you allow yourself too much for a refugee"

"I can't get out"

"Go to Tsunade's"

"Can't. I'll poke of hearing her screaming each night"

"Then borrow money from her and go to a hotel"

"Can't. They're too expensive in NY for her to keep me"

"You'll find an excuse to stay at any cost, right?"

"No. I can always hook up your brother and go live with him" she shot Sasuke a grin.

The phrase itself made Uchiha's blood boil. _What __is__ this feeling? It's the second time I have Sakura and Itachi at the same content and all I feel is raged furry about it. Could it be that…I'm jealous? No, no, no, no, no, no! Not that, just not that!_

"Hn. You can go wherever you want. But if you go to Itachi's, make sure you really have a life insurance" and he whirled around on the heel to leave.

"Am I really that disgusting to you?" Sakura put down the brush and the palette and turned to his back, crossing arms on her chest "is that is? You really _hate_ me, without even knowing me?"

_Oh, come on. Sob story is coming. Like I haven't heard my share from tear-struck patients already. This chick actually thinks I'm going to buy it! More to it, she's trying to knock to my conscience! Wrong move, babe! _

"Here we go" Sasuke exhaled.

"If you hate me, just tell me"

"Alright, I hate you, happy now?" Sasuke shot her a smirk "you simply annoy me. And the fact that I have to share a living space with a vagina-user also is kinda unbearable. No matter how hot the babe is"

"So you think I'm hot, which means you want me, yet you don't want me around at the same time. That's a little too controversial, don't you think?"

"Hm" Sasuke pretended to be thinking hard "four statements, three mistakes: me saying you being hot does not necessarily mean me wanting you. And _that_ is no longer controversial with me not wanting you around"

"What is your problem?" Sakura stared at him with unbelieving eyes.

"Right now I got two: you and your little black dress which keeps me glued to the place. After all, we did agree on the fact that you're hot"

"Pervert" Sakura scoffed.

"And you're The Bitch. But that's only a pet name, so don't flatter yourself" and he unglued himself from the floor and walked downstairs.

"Take that back" Sakura demanded when they were in the kitchen.

"Which part? Sorry, but I can't take back the line 'you're hot', cause it's too obvious" Uchiha dived to the fridge and took out a cartoon of orange juice.

"Part of me being The Bitch, you asshole!" Sakura flamed at him.

"What, you don't like the pet name?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow to her, gulping some juice he poured to the glass.

"No. I want to teach you some manners"

"Hn, giving pet names is the part of a friendship, that's what any psychologist would say to you. Shouldn't you be happy?" he wanted to walk out of the kitchen, but Sakura blocked the way at the mid-door.

"Take that back!"

"Once you stop acting like a bitch, I will. Barging into my house and staying against the my will counts" he looked down to her and right into her green orbs.

_Alright, now I'm drowning into green fields…__gosh, this feels…great Why in the world those artist women are so…so…I don't know…wanted. Men are weak beings after all. Look at me: a little closeness to a female and I'm already hooked up. Women's rights to be THIS goddamn seductive should be restricted permanently. Then maybe I won't be falling for these green eyes in the first place. _

"Stop acting like an asshole for once!" Sakura yelled at him, making Sasuke lean backwards a little. He shrugged.

"Ok"

And he kissed her.

Into lips and all.

With a tongue inside her mouth and all.

Wet.

_Man, I'm in soooooooo much trouble. __AND THIS IS THE FURTHEST THING FROM GETTING-RID-OF!!_

--

**A/N: **ok, a slight cliffy here…sorry, that's what turned out :DDDD don't know exactly when I'll update next, cause I'm having this mini European Parliament at my country, so I'll be busy with all global warming stuff and all (yeah, I think one person actually said this story could be added to the list of causes)….so, be patient ;) thanks for comments, alerts and all ;) now push "GO"!


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

**-4-**

_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness. _

Friedrich Nietzsche (1844 - 1900), "_On Reading and Writ_ing"

And so they were there…Sasuke and Sakura…standing in between the kitchen door of Uchiha's house, kissing. No hands or bodies touching, just plain lips and…well…tongues.

_God, make him stop, make him stop, make him stop! _Sakura chanted in her thoughts. _This feels too good. Why do I get the feeling like drums go through all my body every time his tongue rubs into my own?! This is insane! Few minutes ago we were arguing and calling each other names. Now we're sucking faces. Madness. And I love it! _

Sasuke, on the other hand, was busy accusing himself of being an idiot (strange how many things you can figure out about yourself while making out). _Now this is just great! I acted right according to what testosterone told me to and I'm sinking in madness even more! And guess what? The madness even has a name! Sakura 'The Bitch' Haruno. This little pinky that I'm sucking face with now. What's worse, I actually can't get enough of it. Damn, she's a good kisser! I wonder how many idiot guys like me went through them. Best yet not to think of it. The fact is: I'm enjoying it. WHY THE HELL AM I ENJOYING IT?!_

And so they went on, kissing in the same wet manner, only changing positions of head from time to time. The thing lasted for good five minutes (_They say you can burn 100 calories while kissing for ten minutes. Maybe I should try this more often, especially since Sasuke is so good at it?_) until both broke off. Both were panting, both weren't distancing themselves from one another.

"Is that your way of not being an asshole?" Sakura whispered.

"What, you wanted an apology?" Sasuke smirked.

"Would be nice"

"Then you can forget about it"

A cell phone inside Sasuke's pocket suddenly rang, making the couple retreat form one another. Uchiha took a black flipping mobile and looked at the caller. Sakura looked at his face for a while, as if trying to read what he meant by the last phrase.

"So, nothing really happened?" she asked, arms hugging her own waist protectively.

"Nothing" Sasuke nodded and flipped the phone open "What?"

"_You have zero manners after all" _­a voice of Karin reached Sasuke's ears. Sakura looked at him talk and slowly went back upstairs.

"If you called me to run a check on that, then you should prepare to die" Sasuke threatened with annoyed voice.

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. You still wouldn't be able to replace me, so don't even think about it. We have a case" _

"We? Since when?" Sasuke asked, secretly looking to the place where stairs disappeared into second floor (_Where my passion object has gone away from me. NO! Correction: I tossed her away myself. Why? Because I __hate__ bonds. Why am I afraid of that? Because she __lives__ here!_).

"_I though it will be interesting to you" _Karin sighed on the other side of the line and Sasuke could already visualize her rolling eyes "_male, 33 years old. Suffers from high fewer, headache and sweat. It's been lasting for already a week. Also whirling head and weakness_"

"Are you an idiot or you didn't really finish med school?" Sasuke flamed at the phone "this is a classic COLD! Just because somebody sneezed on the guy and gave him some regular virus, doesn't mean that the best diagnostic team in the state has to go all over him"

"_That's exactly the point: blood-work didn't show any signs of viral __or__ bacterial infection" _

"Really?" Sasuke's brain suddenly let go of the anger part and wheels began turning "I'll be there in a flash"

"_Waiting with an anxiety" _Karin noted ironically before Sasuke could hang up the phone. He threw another glance at the stairs before leaving (_No, wait! Since when do I get all this distant look? I must be looking like a love-struck teenager with penis shooting up ever time a girl wears short skirt. This should be embarrassing. Can't deny the fact that __she__ has a serious potential to do this thing to me. Danger in my own HOUSE! _). Then he just shut the door, loud enough for Sakura to hear him leaving.

**-x-**

Itachi was sitting in the sofa of luxurious restaurant, where usually only elite of business corporations gather to have their meals. After few moments, a beautiful, bleach blonde woman, wearing violet mini dress (that's what made other men in the room follow her with their looks) and long hair tied in a high ponytail joined him, gifting Itachi with gorgeous seductive smile.

"It's been awhile since you actually invited me someplace, Itachi" she said in high, but a bit muted voice.

"I've been busy these days, Ino. You know that"

"Oh yes, you, businessmen are always like that" she said in complaining manner, flicking few strands of hair behind the ear.

"You don't seem happy about it though" Itachi noted.

"I'm not unhappy about you inviting me now. I'm unhappy, because you weren't paying much attention to me lately" she picked up a glass of red vine, brought by a waiter, also wearing vagarious expression.

"Is that so?" Itachi smirked, leaving an open thought. Ino leaned forward, gleaming baby-blue eyes fixed on Itahci's black orbs.

"Although I must admit that the last night was just amazing. Taking me to the stars through pain. I _love_ it" she licked the vine that was hanging on her lips, while her foot was going up and down Itachi's shank.

"Agree" Itachi nodded and also leaned towards her, elbows on the table "but I still want to talk with you about something"

_Here it comes. _Ino did a mental sad smile. _I knew there was something wrong the mentioned night. I was supposed to feel only pain for __his__ pleasure, but…he __actually__ let me have my way as well. It wasn't a regular him. So, I suppose now…_

"I'm listening" Ino narrowed her eyes.

"We no longer can be together, Ino" he said without an expression. The woman leaned backwards, eyes suddenly fixed to nowhere. She took another sip of vine and a vague smile carved her lips.

"So, who's the lucky one?" she asked with a pretence of being ignorant (_And here I thought I'd stay cold on this one. No, really, why is he leaving me? Just because some other bitch offered herself to him? Is she __that__ better than I am? Once I dig up who she is, I'll have her __begging__ me to stop torturing her!_).

"No one actually" Itachi leaned back, watching Ino's face carefully "I simply think I've got tired of everything"

"You mean got tired of me?" Ino smirked "not that didn't expect it" she swallowed the last bits of her vine and lifted herself from the sofa "hope that woman is really worth me" she was about to leave, but couldn't hold herself from kissing Itachi on more time.

"You were good, Ino" he said and gave her a smirk "who knows, maybe I'll miss the sex with you"

"Always welcome" Ino said and tightened her fist "good luck, Itachi" and she left, one single teardrop rolling down her face, while Itachi took another sip of vine. A slight smile, terribly reminding of victorious one, lit up on his face.

**-x-**

"So" Sasuke said while writing something on a board "we have a single patient, with undefined fewer and sweat"

"Also don't forget weakness in hands and feet" Karin added, drinking some coffee from her cup.

"Right" Sasuke added words to the list "now, what can cause a fewer and not be a virus?"

"Lots of things" Karin shrugged, closing to the board "for example bowel infection. It wouldn't show up in blood"

"And the patient would be complaining of a pain in that area" Sasuke sighed "what else?"

"How about tularemia? The infection doesn't show in the blood for some time"

"It shows on lymphatic vessel first. Do the test on that one. And where the hell are Temari and Shika?!"

"Like you said, probably having sex" Karin shrugged and went towards the door "call them" she said before leaving for the hallway.

"Yeah, yeah" Sasuke pulled out the cell phone. _At some point, if I were either very lucky or very stupid, __they__ would be calling me in the middle of having sex. _

"_If this is another sex-thirsty woman, I'm hanging up" _a sleepy voice muttered from the other end of the line.

"So, Temari seems to be doing her feminine job well" Sasuke smirked "how many times you stick it to her? Or _she_ to you?"

"_Uchiha, get lost. I'm trying to rest here_"

"Sorry, pal, but we're having some serious case. You two better pick up your balls and breasts back to clothes and get here. Fast!"

"_You're an ass" _Shikamaru complained.

"And you're a sex-slave" Sasuke rolled eyes, also barely holding back a chuckle "move it" and he flipped the phone close.

**-x-**

Sakura finished yet another painting (an abstract, with graceful, wriggling lines and deep, mysterious coloring.) and was sitting in the living-room, glass of vine in her one hand while the other was stroking Jules.

_Why did that asshole kiss me? Just to shut me up? I wouldn't be surprised. I think I'm starting to het him now: Sasuke's drowning in misery. And he seemingly to have no one to draw him out of it. That's why he's pushing everyone away. __Also, he must be looking for excuses to be alone. But this does not explain why he kissed me. Maybe it was just a glimpse of passion…it happens all the time. But…the odd thing was that I actually enjoyed it and he seemed to have too. And I didn't __just__ enjoy it, I WANTED it. I think I'm going mad, thinking all of this. He said it didn't really happen and…_

Her thoughts were discontinued by a sudden door bell, which made Jules jump up from her lap. Sakura stood up and went to open.

"Itachi? What a surprise" she said, with a sudden smile greeting the guest.

"Yeah, I didn't forget where my brother lives" he gave her a vague, seductive smile "I was thinking about that offer for a dinner"

"What a coincidence" Sakura smiled (fakely) at him "I was wondering about it too. So, when and where?" Itachi looked at her with amaze for a while, then smiled again.

"Blue Palm. Nine o'clock?"

"Sounds perfect" Sakura bit the corner of her lip, seductively flicking hair behind her back "guess I'll see you tonight then"

"So it seems"

_Well, Sasuke. Let's run a little test. If you appear more of an ass after this happens, you need me. If you don't…you're either a very good liar, or you honestly don't care. I'm such a bitch, really. But, then again, being bitchy is what makes life fun. _

**-x-**

**Two hours later at the Konoha hospital…**

"Test for tularemia was negative" Karin reported the instant she walked into the office.

"So, that leaves us with…?" Sasuke talked while scratching word 'tularemia' out of the list.

"Typhus fewer?" Shikamaru suggested, putting on his white smock "presents with no signs in blood"

"Closer. Do the MRI, make sure his lungs are clean, kidneys, liver and stomach is clean" Sasuke ordered, writing down the disease "also check for bowels"

"Roger that" Shikamaru said and marched out of the office.

"Really think that's it?" Karin asked.

"Not really. The patient would be presenting with rash or spots" Sasuke sighed and sat down by the table, still fixing on the board "symptoms are still too common"

"What? Will you just wait for him to get worse?"

"That would be more convenient" Sasuke shrugged shoulders.

"No, that would be more likely for the patient to die" Karin protested.

"How bad is his headache?" Uchiha asked, not paying attention to what Karin said.

"Bad…for a natural one. I mean it's likely to had been caused by a fewer, nothing more"

"Likely, not surely" Sasuke bit his nail "let's wait for something to happen. Don't kill the fewer"

"You're the boss" Karin sighed and left the room. Sasuke watched her leave and took his cell phone again.

"_Yeah?" _a voice answered from the other end of the line.

"Were you trying to drown yourself? I'm in a hurry you know" Sasuke complained.

"_Shut it, asshole, I've been having a shower" _Sakura shot back with anger.

"So, you're standing there naked. Wait, I think I'm wetting my pants now" Sasuke smirked to the phone.

"_Gosh, how I'm glad to hear it! I already thought you were gay" _another ironic note came from the hot line.

"Yeah, sometimes I wish to be one" Sasuke shot back "listen, I probably won't be home tonight, so feed Jules. He eats at about eight o'clock"

"_Good, cause I won't be home too" _Sakura said in a strange voice.

"Oh, great, less threat for my house to collapse" Sasuke shot to her (_Where the hell could she be going? I wanna know. But if I ask, it will be a kick-ass pleasure of hearing me going jealous over her. Gotta make her spit it out._) "are you leaving? Or is it just one-night stand with some guy you met online? Make sure he wears a condom, cause I don't want to hear you whimpering with pregnancy"

"_No, no and no_" Sakura answered, desperately trying to hold back annoyance (or so Sasuke deduced) "_I'm going out with Itachi. And it is NOT a one-night stand" _

_Damn him! Already making his move, huh? Sorry to disappoint you, but the woman's living with me, that's why I got an advantage. HOLD THE PHONE!! Why in the whole wide world do I care?! _

"Well then, do you have life insurance? Cause I don't think you'll survive it. And I _don't_ really want to go and recognize your body. I've seen enough of it already"

"_You're such a half-wit! And you have no dignity, nor ethics. I'll feed your cat. And if you're THAT jealous, get out of your shell and make a move before someone else does!_"

Beep, beep, beep, beep….

_Stupid woman…_

**-x-**

Naruto and Tsunade were eating their lunch at the café, still wearing their smocks.

"So you tossed that Sakura woman to the lion's jaws for…what?" Naruto asked, looking straight to Tsunade.

"Because she had nowhere to go. And because I didn't have anyone else I trust she could go to"

"Weren't you paying attention to my lion's jaws metaphor?"

"It's not like Sasuke will rape her or something. Besides, just because he likes to be an asshole, doesn't mean he's mentally retarded as he wants us to think of him"

"You gotta point" Naruto though for a while before stuffing another bite of hamburger to his mouth "shtill, I sink it 'll 'e 'ood 'or 'im 'to 'eet her"

"Yeah, I though that as well. Sakura's a good person and she might change him" Tsunade sighed "let's put it this way: we both do our best to convince him she's not so bad. Maybe he'll fall for it"

"Have you got _any_ idea of what you're going into?" Naruto widened his deep blue orbs at her.

"Yes, I'm aware of the madness I'm jumping into. And I expect your support" Tsunade shot him a grin "he's your friend after all"

"You got it" Naruto giggled "this is going to be fun"

**-x-**

**Eight o'clock the same night…**

"Guess I'm ready" Sakura said to the mirror image of herself, which was wearing a long red dress, with straps and provokingly opened décolleté "how do I look like?" she whirled around and smiled to Jules, who was comforting himself on the back of the couch. The cat meowed as if agreeing.

"Knew you'd like it" she stuck out her tongue a bit.

Beep, beep…

_This must be taxi. Well, let's hold our fingers crossed. _

--

**A/N: ** I can't believe I'm actually alive after the parliament!! I'm able to walk, eat, drink…and even THINK!! Thank god I can! Oh well, read, review , alert and all that stuff…Do it and thank you for doing it ;))))


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

**-5-**

_Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love. _

Jane Austen (1775 - 1817), _Northanger Abbey_

_The advice of friends must be received with a judicious reserve; we must not give ourselves up to it and follow it blindly, whether right or wrong. _

Pierre Charron

Sasuke was sitting behind his desk, playing with a pen. Outside the window night was ruling the world and Uchiha was still waiting…waiting…and getting more annoyed by the minute.

"You seem more miserable than usual" a familiar voice distracted Sasuke from another trick with turning the pen in his fingers.

"And you're worried that this amount of misery could…what? Cause a long-term effect?" Sasuke tossed the pen across the table as Naruto closed in and sat in a chair in front of the desk.

"Actually, that would be _one_ of my worries" Naruto watched his friend's reaction carefully "what's going on? It's not about the case, is it?"

"My, does living with a woman include receiving telepathy lessons?" Sasuke noted sarcastically.

"No, if it was the case, you'd be walking around the office non-stop" Naruto sniffed as if trying to pick up what's wrong with Sasuke by his scent "your masculine-sex inter-waves, critically similar to my own, indicate, or rather radiate that the problem consists of two things"

"Don't say it" Sasuke exhaled, already seeing where this would lead (_Yeah, Naruto here will be giving me some __boy____advice of how to approach a woman. Is that what they call A Boy Talk? Cause I DON'T think I wanna be a part of this. I clearly have no interest of how Sakura might be in bed. Ok, maybe a little…or a lot. But that's not THE POINT here, people!_).

"It's either women OR woman" Naruto solemnly announced.

"And what is the _exact_ difference between those two words?"

"If it was a lot of women, I'd say it in plural, which I did. But my bet is that's one and only woman: Sakura" Naruto shrewdly and with goofy smile leaned forward to Sasuke.

"Idiot. Why would I have a problem with her?"

"A-ha! So you no longer have a problem with her living with you" Naruto pointed at Sasuke, victorious smile playing on his face.

"Yes, I do! But I _also_ WILL have a problem with Itachi coming to my house every week. Three guesses which is better"

"Oh" Naruto gapped at him "so, they're dating?"

"They went on a date tonight" Sasuke looked at his watch "it's ten o'clock. So they're probably getting laid right now" Uchiha sighed and leaned back on the chair.

"And what happened between you two? Something _did_ happen, right? Otherwise you wouldn't be so messed up"

"We…kissed once…that is, for about five minutes or so"

"And you didn't…you know…move further"

"No. What do you expect?"

"Good-ass sex that you wouldn't be able to walk for a week?" Naruto shrugged, barely holding back the giggle "that Sakura chick really seemed like capable of doing that to you"

"Are we still in a high school to get these kinds of pain? When do you think you are living? It doesn't matter how much your brains are atrophied anyway."

"So you're just gonna watch a woman of your dreams…what? Walking away into the arms of your moron brother?"

"You seriously think I care about her THAT much?"

"Don't you?"

The door to the office suddenly opened and Temari marched in.

"Typhus fewer was negative and the MRI was completely clean. And the patient's state doesn't change"

"How bad is his headache?" Sasuke instantly asked.

"How bad do you think, when you're not giving him anything to kill the fewer!" Temari flamed up "the guy's in a torture"

"Yep, he sure is" Sasuke nodded and flashed her a shrewd smirk "better go and kill that fewer. Tell me if something happens"

"You're impossible, honestly" Temari sighed and stormed out.

"Where did that assumption come from?" Sasuke pretended to be shocked.

"Maybe because you ARE impossible?" Naruto sighed, deciding he doesn't really want to argue about this issue (_It's TOO obvious, people!_) "listen, you gotta make a move on Sakura"

"Why should I? She's an annoying little bitch"

"_You_ like her!"

"No I don't" Sasuke scoffed "what makes your little imbecile brain think I do?"

"Ok, ok, let's do it this way: which thing about her imposes you the most"

"Body, I guess" Sasuke shrugged "don't all vagina-users kinda have _that_ type of charm?"

"Ok, body, you like it. That's a good start"

"Why do I get a feeling like being talked out of being gay?" Sasuke slapped his forehead "if you're gonna start THAT, I'll kick you out"

"No, come on. I just wanna give you some advices of how to approach her" Naruto gave Sasuke a thumb up.

_Here it comes! What the hell he wants me to do to her? Force her into my bed? I wouldn't mind it, but…come on! That's not something I would do…it's highly unethical. Goes against my morals…if I have any that is. Apparently I do, since I wouldn't be thinking this way. I __so__ gonna regret this conversation! No, scratch that, I ALREADY regret taking The Bitch into my house! And Jules doesn't even hold my side. Traitor. _

"Don't start" Sasuke cracked his knuckles "unless you want me to beat the shit out of you like I always do"

"Now who's living in a high school era?" Naruto teased.

"You leave me with no choice" Sasuke shot back "now just take yourself out of here. I need to keep sinking in my misery"

"You're such an idiot" Naruto sighed while standing up "the woman literally wants you and you say no. I'll never get you"

"Then don't even try. There's a reason you're the Moron after all" Sasuke said after him. Naruto turned around in the mid-door.

"Go home, wait for her to return, then at least have a REAL conversation with her. That's all I wanted to say" and he left. Sasuke sighed in a relief.

_No matter how I hate to admit it, the __Moron has a point about the Bitch: I'm into her. And the fact that she might be sucking to Itachi right now is just making me sick. But I won't give __her__ a pleasure of watching me sunk into jealousy…which is threatening to come out. _

Temari ran in again, discontinuing Sasuke's life-centered thoughts.

"His headache just got worse"

"How worse?"

"Karin's putting him on morphine"

"Do the TB test" Sasuke ordered.

"What? The guy couldn't possibly be-"

"Shut the hell up, Temari. Yes, he does have TB. Meningitis Tuberculosis. Yeah, and you better forget the test, start the treatment"

"We can't do that! Tsunade will go crazy if you're wrong!"

"And does it look like I care? No, rather, does it look like I'm WRONG?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her "start the treatment, then do the test. If we're _unlucky_, the guy's disease is already too far ahead"

"I hope you're right. For OUR sake this time" Temari sighed and left the office again. Sasuke instantly stood up and by picking up his backpack, he left the office as well.

**-x-**

Ino walked into the restaurant 'Blue Palm' and chose a table in the further corner of the hall. She ordered some vine and leaned back onto comfortable chair. Her eyes immediately started scanning the hall, searching…searching…

"Bingo!" she whispered in a victorious voice. Her eyes now reflected two people, sitting in front of each other and talking.

_So this is my rival, huh? Pink hair, lousy taste in dressing, big forehead, too shiny eyes…How could Itachi __possibly__ fall for THIS ugly bitch? Did she give him drugs or something? How could she even __compare__ to my long gold locks?! This is a nightmare! Where the hell is world going to? Oh, right. THE HELL!! _

Ino angrily grasped the glass and drank all the vine in one gulp. Then asked for another one. She watched how Sakura and Itachi talk and smile at each other, watched how Itachi put his hand on Sakura's when it was lying on the white-covered table. Watched them leaving hand-in-hand.

_He'd never take me by hand like that when we're in public_._ Why is she so special? What did I do wrong to deserve __this__? Wasn't I good enough for him? And why is this bitch making him smile so much? I need to find out more about her…to see what I should do better to get Itachi back…and to see what I should do worse to her for Itachi to see that's she's pathetic!_

**-x-**

Sakura came back home (theoretically. It was Sasuke's home after all) and leaned upon the door in the darkness of the room. She stayed like that for a while, many thoughts running around in her head. After this stagnation, she turned the lights on and was about to walk towards the stairs, but noticed a bag and a pair of sneakers on the floor. _He said he wouldn't be home…must be sleeping now. _Sakura inhaled deeply and walked upstairs, but not to her room, but to another one…the one she knew belonged to the owner of the house.

The woman silently opened the door and carefully walked to the large bed, high-heeled shoes in her hand. She sat on the bed, beside the heaving figure, covered by darkness. The only light was radiated by the hallway. Sakura reached out her hand and was about to touch Sasuke's face, but…

"If you want something, just get it yourself" a voice came out of darkness and the figure under the covers moved, turning away from her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm back" Sakura whispered to Sasuke's back.

"Poor me. Not only do I have to endure you in the mornings, but in the nights as well. Maybe I should live in the hospital"

"Why are you so angry at me?"

"Because you woke me up, bitch" Sasuke shot back.

"No! You even weren't asleep! It's because I went on a date with Itachi! That's what it is! You're treating me like rubbish, because you hate anything that's associated with your brother!"

"Do you really have to make a scene in the middle of the night?" Sasuke said in a complaining tone, sitting up in his bed "let's fight like…in the life after the next!"

"You're just too arrogant to admit it" Sakura waved him aside and stood up, trying not to blush to his naked torso (_Look at those muscles! I said this before, haven't I? He's a god's replica! Wait a second…is it me, or did the room just got hotter?! Turn the goddamn heater OFF! Maybe he was right, we should do this at daytime…it's kinda hard not to imagine myself rubbing into him when he's practically naked!_).

"Admit that I'm pissed about being waken up this late? Oh, yeah, that just hurts my man's pride" Sasuke noted ironically "why don't you just kick yourself out of at least my room? I'm tired, angry and annoyed (_and heated up…that dress is just a kicker!_)"

"If I leave now, you'll just continue to pretend you're not jealous" Sakura stood her ground.

"Wait a sec!' Sasuke jumped out of his bed with only boxers on "whoever said anything about jealousy?!"

"If you weren't, you wouldn't just shout at me and defend yourself" Sakura rolled eyes in the darkness (_With this phrase, I just felt like being back at the kindergarten. This is getting us nowhere…well, maybe somewhere…I get to look at him for a longer time!_).

"There's nothing to be jealous about. You're already spoiled anyway" Sasuke chuckled "like I don't know my brother"

"Apparently you don't! And what do you mean by spoiled?"

"So, where did you do it: alleyway, his car, or did he take you home without even going someplace? Just don't give the details, they're usually gross"

Slap!

Sasuke could feel his cheek itching.

"You're a jerk! Who do you think I am?"

"Bitch, obviously" Sasuke grunted, rubbing his cheek "did you forget your pet name?"

"I told you to take that back! And we didn't have sex!"

"Wow, that must be the first date Itachi has been to and didn't get laid in the end. That's anomaly, you know. Maybe he's sick"

"Oh, yeah, by your measures, being a gentleman is abnormal" Sakura turned her head and scoffed "you're just and arrogant asshole. What should I expect?"

"Then why do you expect?" Sasuke shrugged and tossed himself back to the bed "now, if you'll excuse me, I wanna get some good night sleep"

"Hey, we're not done yet!"

"Ah, yeah, we are" Sasuke pulled blankets onto himself "you didn't get raped or pregnant. My only pain in the ass is now you and Itachi in one. Get out!"

"Why is it so hard for you to actually admit that you like me? It's only obvious!"

"Then why are you asking?" Sasuke sighed.

_I can no longer stand this! If she stays one more moment, I think I'm going to skip the nice-guy part Naruto suggested to me. The hottest bitch ever is actually begging me to take her! Naruto, you moron! You were right: I'm an IDIOT! _

"I wanna know it from YOU!" Sakura yelled at him "AND I WANT YOU TO DROP THAT MASK OF YOURS!"

"Ok" Sasuke shrugged shoulders and took Sakura by waste, bringing her into his embrace, kissing her lips. Their kiss got deeper when Sasuke laid Sakura down on the bed and began sliding his hand up her leg and under the dress. The woman under him began to moan a little when he moved his hand more up and to the hip. Sasuke slid his other hand under Sakura's back and began unbuttoning a long line of buttons. And not for a second did he retreat his mouth from hers.

"Is that…what you call…taking off…the mask?" Sakura breathed out when Sasuke's lips moved down her neck, which was finally released out of the dress.

"What, don't like it?" he responded, liking down her neck.

"That could be questionab-Ah!" Sakura exhaled the moment Sasuke's hand moved down to her lower cleavage and put a little pressure on the panties.

"Now you're really something" Sasuke whispered to her ear and kissed her again. It wasn't long before Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and made him flip over so she could sit on top. The woman moaned when Sasuke's hands moved all over her body. She leaned down and kissed him into lips, then bent to his ear and whispered:

"You're still an asshole. I've been on a date with your brother and _you_ are not even likely to consider going with me on one. Sorry, but Itachi has more chances than you do" she lifted herself off him and climbed out of bed.

"Goodnight, Sasuke" she said and walked out of the room, holding her red dress on her. She then slammed the door close.

Sasuke sat in one place, dumbfound for a while. Then he fell back and pulled the blanket up.

_This can't be happening! _

**-x-**

Naruto walked out of the shower, only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. He found a woman, with long dark blue hair and light purple night-gown sitting by the desk, only little table lamp illuminating her. Naruto silently walked to her and carefully leaned over her shoulder.

"You're at it again?" he silently asked, but the woman still was slightly startled.

"Yes, after you told me about Sasuke, I just thought I'd take a little peek" the woman flipped another tarot card and put it on the table next to the bunch.

"So" Naruto wrapped arms around her neck and carefully leaned onto her "what do they say, Hinata"

"Well, I can certainly say that something is about to change in Sasuke's life" she took one card, which showed the wheel. Under the image was written: The Wheel of Fortune.

"Is it good or bad?"

"Good. If he endures the bad" Hinata said in mysterious voice and drew another card "but the woman will help him. That's why she came into his life: to give him a hand"

"Well, that's good news" Naruto giggled and put a kiss on Hinata's cheek "he just needs a good push from a friend"

"Naruto, just be careful with that push" Hinata warned with a soft smile "you tend to push over"

"Eh?! No I don't!" Naruto crossed arms on his chest and made an insulted mimic "I only help"

"Sorry, sorry, my bad" Hinata giggled.

_But he DOES tend to overdo it with advices…seen that before. I hope he didn't already say something bad…_

--

**A/N: **Yeah, like the guy said above, be careful with advices from your friends! They can be fatal! Anyway, thanks for reviews, alerts and all other stuff…Oh, and somebody pointed out about similarities between House and Sasuke…well, just so you know, I didn't plan for this to be ANYTHING like that, but…I suppose House has just TOO MUCH influence on me and I just couldn't do it otherwise. It just so happened, pure coincidence (or not, whatever). Anyway, hope you will still like it.

Now you know what to do: little cute deliciously-looking button GO ;)))) Thankies!


	6. Chapter 6

-6-

**-6-**

„_Due to some technical difficulties, the light at the end of the tunnel is temporarily off" _

_..._just found it in my birthday present...

"You almost did WHAT?!" Tsunade gaped at Sakura. They were sitting in Konoha hospital's café, having lunch and Sakura has just finished telling yesterday's events.

"Yep, we _almost_ had sex" Sakura admitted, sighing heavily and taking another piece of chocolate cake (_I'm NOT on a diet, people! Just because I look like a model, it's my GENES! Pure thing with all the pink hair! And I'm not scared of getting FAT! It won't happen!_).

"But what happened? Did he remember that he really hates you in the middle of it or what?"

"No. I stopped. _I_ remembered that his _brother_ was actually a human being, which does _not_ apply to Sasuke. He's such a jerk, honestly" Sakura put the last piece of the chocolate cake into her mouth and showed to the waiter to get her another one.

"So, you like Itachi more then?" Tsunade asked, sipping her juice.

"I don't know" Sakura buried her face into palms "I'm so lost! I don't know which I like more, cause…well, they both are kinda…hot!"

"True" Tsunade shrugged "but you can't have both. Those two hate each other. Group sex isn't an option here either" Sakura choked on her coffee.

"Wh-what-the hell?!" she breathed out.

"What? I'm just saying-"

"Stop right there!" Sakura showed Tsunade her palm "I don't wanna hear it. Better tell me when I'll be able to get out of Sasuke's place. I don't think he will stand me for much longer"

"I've put the lawyers on it, but you have to be patient" Tsunade sighed and drank her juice again "by the way, I've heard Sai's coming to town" Sakura raised her eyes from flirting with chocolate cake (_It's my best friend right now! Seriously!...why are you looking at me that way?_).

"No kidding? I haven't seen him in years! When is he coming?"

"Tomorrow. He'll be staying in Plaza Hotel, so why don't you give him a surprise visit?"

"Sounds good" Sakura smiled softly and took a bite of the cake. Tsunade looked at her for a while, then leaned on her elbows and said in lower voice:

"He likes you" she whispered "Sasuke"

"No he doesn't" Sakura sighed "although…I think…I don't know, maybe I'm going crazy, but…I can't stop thinking of him. Even when I'm with Itachi…he reminds me of Sasuke and…during our date, for a slight second there…I even imagined that it was Sasuke who sat in front of me" Tsunade sighed and leaned back.

"Girl, you're in a serious trouble" she pointed her finger at Sakura "you're in love"

**-x-**

"If you're going to talk about _her_, then get out!" were the first _kind_ words Sasuke spoke to Naruto, when he paraded in with his white long smock.

"Oh, and there is something new and actually _interesting_ in your life besides her?" Naruto asked sarcastically "why are you so jumpy today?"

"Why do you think?" Sasuke tossed a little ball in the air and caught it.

"So you didn't have a _normal _conversation after all" Naruto sighed "listen, sometimes you just need…to go easy on people. Then they will go easy on you and then you'll actually be able to socialize well"

"Oh, we did some socializing alright" Sasuke tossed the ball into the air again "her skin tastes _good_" that left Naruto speechless. He stared at Sasuke for a while, eyes almost falling out of their places (Well, you know…the usual dumb look that Naruto often gives…).

"No way!"

"Way"

"You…_actually_…did it?!"

"No. Not till the end at least"

"You're so…" Naruto struggled to find the words "self-neglecting! What, didn't the god install The Sex Section in your brain? It's supposed to be the biggest spot in that grey mass of yours!"

"Hey, she was the one who said that Itachi had bigger chances than I do!" Sasuke threw the ball through the back and over his shoulder.

"You mean…she said it during 'it'?"

"Yes, she did. And if she _hadn't_, I _would_ have done her. And take that back about The Sex Section"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, sorry" Naruto giggled "but she was so lying!"

"Lying? Why would she?"

"Obviously, you don't get women at all…except maybe where to do them through"

PONG!

The ball hit in-between Naruto's eyes. Now there was a large red round mark.

"OUCH! What was that for?!"

"To treat your stupidity. Although I don't think that's possible"

"Anyway. She was lying, because she wouldn't had let you to get even to the _middle_ of the thing! She wanted you, but wanted not only in the sex way, but…you know…the dating and all. Women love romantic stuff. Add the fact that she's an artist, so she_ must_ love all those flowers, candles and dinners"

"Yeah, but add the fact that I _hate_ that stuff" Sasuke collapsed to the chair and sunk his face into palms "but you know what? I actually think you were right about one thing"

"About what?"

Sasuke leaned onto elbows and folded his fingers in front of his face.

"I actually think I'm into her a lot more than I thought. When she came into my bedroom…I totally lost control. I _wanted _her so goddamn badly that…I think I'm going crazy"

"Of course you are. What's surprising that you're going crazy to the right way" Naruto giggled "I guess Hinata was right"

"About what? That I'll go back to being a teenager"

"No, that's what I actually _hope_ to happen. For your own sake" Naruto sighed "she threw the cards and saw that your life's about to greatly change. And now look at you…you're in love!"

"No, I'm not. You _think_ I'm in love, which isn't exactly the same of me actually _being_ in love. Love's overrated anyway"

"I'll see the way you're going to talk, when Sakura's out of your house" Naruto said with all-knowing smile "you'll be _begging _for her to come back"

"After the third end of the world" Sasuke picked up his ball, while Naruto was standing up, suspiciously looking at the ball.

"I'll be going then. Don't want more injuries" he rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, you do that"

**-x-**

Ino entered the Konoha Hospital with a suspiciously victorious smile on her face. _God bless the good old access to Itachi's Internet notebook. His brother should give me some answers. I'll just need to drag it out of him. _She entered the restroom and leaned to the mirror, putting on some gloss. _Nothing like a girl power. _

**-x-**

Sasuke was sitting behind his desk, trying to write a monthly report for his activity (_Right, as if The-Brests-Of-Sheeba would read ANY of this stuff! This is a total waste of time. Instead, I'd be out, punching some boxing sack to force out that misery of mine. And guess whose fault it is this time. THE BITCH! _). The doctor suddenly lifted his head when the door opened though. And he lost his breath (_Forget the 'waste of time' part. This was __so__ worth it!_).

"Excuse me, but I don't remember ordering a Playboy model for today's afternoon" he said to a blonde, who entered his office, wearing a _very_ short dark violet mini dress and same-colored high-heels.

"You don't need to remember anything, cause I don't belong there" the woman said with a little grin, walking right to him.

"Pity. Such a beauty, going to waste" Sasuke leaned back in his chair, while the woman sat down and crossed her legs "how can I help you then?"

"I actually would like to talk to you about a certain person…a close to you person"

"Hm, that will be difficult, cause the only two people, actually close to me are in a death row" Sasuke noted ironically "who exactly are you?"

"Oh, pardon me. I'm Ino Yamanaka. Your brother's girlfriend"

_So, she must've been dumped because of Sakura's existence. Gotta hand it to you, Itachi, you have a good taste. Pity that your hunger is__n't satiate-able or sophisticated. This…Ino woman is… kinda suspicious though. Why would she come to me in the first place?_

"Ok, I have one fact I want you to be introduced with: everybody lies. So are you. You're _not_ his girlfriend. Even if you _are_, that would be an EX-girlfriend"

"You got me nailed" Ino smirked and changed the position of her legs (_God save me! She's a kicker!_) "still, I need some information from you"

"Regarding…what?" Ino leaned forwards, putting her elbows on the desk and her breasts clinging together, making the cleavage more visible.

"His _new_ girlfriend" she whispered "you're his brother. You should know _something_ about her"

"Sorry, but I actually try to stay away from Itachi's personal life, which actually tends to turn out to good. And if you would stop flirting with me, I'd just as easily keep on being safe from it"

"But you like me, flirting with you" Ino purred, like a real cat, eager to get her food.

"Don't all men do?" Sasuke shot her a smirk "listen, I don't know why you want to know _anything_ about that new girlfriend of his. Maybe he dumped you for her, maybe she just turned out sexier than you are, I don't really care. But I can assure you of one thing"

"And that would be?"

"She is so not going to be a trouble to you for long. Believe me"

"How can I get your guarantee?"

"The woman's living with me. That's the same as insurance" Ino raised an eyebrow, then smiled. She stood up and walked around the desk…only to give a soft good-bye kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

"Thank you, Doctor Uchiha" she whispered into his ear, while Sasuke was already getting drunk from her perfume.

"Always a pleasure" he said. Ino gracefully whirled around and left the office, letting Sasuke take a last self-indulgent look at her solid butt.

Shikamaru bumped into Ino on her way out and walked to Sasuke with a very inquiring look.

"Was that a Playboy girl?" he asked.

"Nope. Something better"

"Is there _anything _better than Playboy girls?"

"Yep. Itahci's ex-girlfriend" Sasuke said in a very satisfactory tone.

"I though you were disgusted by _his_ second-hand"

"Oh, you meant it that way. Then no, but she will be useful"

"Right. You _do_ realize you won't make Itachi miserable by doing his ex-girlfriend. Exs exist for a reason"

"I know. And I'm not planning to do her" Sasuke rolled eyes.

"Then what are you plotting? Is it world domination?"

"No. To plot world domination I need to get home and work on my sketch board"

"Well, you won't be doing that, cause Tsunade said you're not allowed to leave the hospital until you finish the report, so if you want to take over few states tonight" Shikamaru dropped files on Sasuke's desk "you better hurry up"

"I'm on it" Sasuke sighed.

_Cruel bitch! _

**-x-**

Sakura was sitting in front of sparkling fireplace, Jules purring on her lap and Louis Armstrong singing in his hoarse voice. The woman intuitively touched her own lips, as if trying to keep something on them.

_It was so good and soft and…right. Why did I stop? Was I afraid? Afraid that I might actually…what? Fall for him? Without all that flirting-and-dating game? Just like that? Giving in to that untamed passion? You're an idiot, Sakura. Yes, I __do__ like Itachi. He's kind and gentle and caring, but…there's something about him that I just cannot accept. And Sasuke, he…he's…he is what he is. And I like him the way he is. No matter how much of an asshole he can be. _

The fire kept burning, Louis kept singing, Jules kept purring…and Sakura slowly wondered off to sleep, putting her head onto couch's back.

And this was the way Sasuke found her when he came back. He inspected her jeans-and-(very compromisingly open) blouse wrapped body, her relaxed face, her graceful hands.

And he smirked.

_Stop staring, or you'll start drooling. That's what I once told her. __Now__ this applies to me as well. I'm staring at her for over five minutes now and I don't feel like stopping. This feels like one of those movies, where the guy falls in love with the girl and then they live happily ever after. But I'm not in love. I just…__so__ want to kiss her! _

Sasuke walked behind the couch and leaned onto the back, placing his face inches from Sakura's He inhaled her scent (little strawberries, little flowers, honey and something Sasuke could never determine, but he loved it) and enjoyed it for a while. Then leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers. _I'm __so__ getting slapped for this! _

Sakura instantly tore her eyes open and after a moment of confusion…she kissed back. She put her hand on his head and pressed his lips even tighter to herself, taking over his mouth with her tongue. They tore off only after both completely lost their breath.

"Is this your apology?" the woman whispered, keeping his forehead on hers.

"No, this is a kiss. You were conveniently asleep"

"Why do you kiss me?"

"Obviously, because you're a good kisser. No, scratch that, you're amazing kisser. But you've got boundary and character issues"

"And you don't?"

"Guess we're stuck at the same boat" Sasuke detached himself from her forehead and walked away.

"There's a painting in the attic. When you have time, take a look" Sakura said, getting up from the couch "tell me what you think of it"

"Why me? Don't you have all those art advisors? You can always get their after-sex-objective opinion"

"You got a good taste in art. And I don't need to have sex with you to actually _get_ an opinion"

"You never know" Sasuke smirked and walked to the kitchen.

"Never know what?" Sakura followed him.

"You said it yourself" Sasuke tossed two slices of bread into toaster.

"Listen, about yesterday. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that"

"No, you shouldn't have come to my bedroom in a first place" Sasuke corrected.

"But…didn't you want it?" Sakura received an emotionless look from Sasuke.

_Ah, I hate when he looks at me like that! I can't even tell what he's thinking and the way he talks doesn't help at all! I should've left this alone. For the time being. _

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked, still looking at her with that unreadable look.

"I don't know what to think, because you never give me a single guideline to follow! How am I supposed to know how you feel when you don't talk to me?"

"Give me one good reason to talk to you about what I feel" Sasuke said it like an order, taking toasts and putting in more bread.

"How about because you like me? Or the fact that you let me live here?"

"I have no choice with the former" Sasuke shrugged, avoiding her look now.

"Don't give me that crap! If you wanted, you would have kicked me out without a second though"

"Think what you want" Sasuke retorted "do what you want, date Itachi, become his sex slave, I don't care. Just stay away from my personal space" Sasuke angrily tossed two more toasts into plate and looked at her "living here doesn't give you a right to meddle into it"

"Then what gives?" Sakura demanded.

"Nothing" Sasuke marched right past her and up the stairs. On his way, however, he stopped and said:

"I'll check your painting later"

Sakura sighed and leaned upon the cupboard. _If he keeps this up, I'll go crazy of his logic! It's completely irrational! And why the hell he wouldn't let me in? _

**Sasuke's POV**

_I'm crazy, dimwitted, illogical idiot. Score goes to Naruto. AGAIN! _

--

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update in the mid-week and that this one came in late! I had an Internet and driving license issues…both are a pain in the ass! Anyway, thanks for reviews, support and all ;) love4hao, do your best with exams! I'll keep my fingers crossed!

Now then…about leaving a review…just imagine that the GO button is actually like a cookie! You want to take it and eat it! Please do!


	7. Chapter 7

-7-

**-7-**

„_Personality can open doors, but only character can keep them open." _

Elmer G. Letterman

„_In attempts to improve your character, know what is in your power and what is beyond it." _

Francis Thompson (1859 - 1907)

Ring, ring…right, ring…ring, ring…

Sasuke lifted himself out of blankets and rubbed his still closed eyes. Then, through morning blindness, he found the cell-phone that was ringing and flipped it open.

"This better be a very beautiful woman, or I'm hanging up" he mumbled to the receiver.

"_No, this is actually the case calling_" a sharp voice of Temari hurt Sasuke's touchy ears.

"This is your lucky day, you're beautiful enough for me to imagine you naked. Is it THAT important to wake me up at…" Sasuke looked at the clock dial "five am?"

"_Actually, yes. We have a 47-year-old male, perfectly healthy until this morning_"

"If it's poking, means pregnancy" Sasuke mumbled, falling back to bed.

"_It's a __he__, Uchiha_" Temari said in pissed tone "_wake up already"_

"No can do. Nobody's there to make me coffee. What are his symptoms?"

"_Temperature, cough, weakness, vertigo…I know it sounds like a normal flu or something, but it didn't show up on blood test. We did an X ray, but it revealed practically nothing" _

"When you say _practically_, it usually means something. What was it?"

"_It was a little thicker than it's supposed to be. But the guy's gotta cough, so it's supposed to be that way" _

"Right. Grab a lung tissue and be quick about it. When I'm at the hospital, I wanna see it under microscope" Sasuke ordered, sitting up.

"_You think it's something particularly in his lungs?" _

"I don't know. That's why I'm ordering you to do the test. Get to it" and he flipped the phone closed. Sasuke yawned lazily and stretched himself. Then a soft knock drew his attention. Uchiha sighed. _Why oh why that bitch cannot be sleeping? I just don't want anyone around me __at least__ in the morning. Save me somebody! Maybe I should become a monk and go treat people in the monastery. Most of my problems would be gone. And the halo on the head does seem nice…_

"What?" Sasuke snapped at the woman behind the door, only wearing short silky red nigh-gown.

"I-ah-heard you were awake, so…I brought you some coffee" she showed him the steaming cup in her hand "thought you'd function better in the morning with it" she smiled kindly.

_Gimme that coffee! NOW! She's SO goddamn right, I need to function now! God bless her being here! Forget about that monastery! __I can pray to god here! _

"Thanks" Sasuke snatched the cup from her and took a gulp "why are you up so early? And barely dressed?"

"I have some things to do. And I just got up, just like yourself" Sakura took her green eyes on the tour around Sasuke's muscle mountains and a slight blush dusted her cheeks.

"Don't overheat" Sasuke smirked at her "I really have no time to change your light…bulbs" Sasuke's look went straight down to Sakura's breasts. The woman reached out her hand flicked him into forehead.

"Get going. Isn't that why you got up?" she gave him a grin and walked away.

"Yeah, and to annoy you. That's what I'm best at"

**-x-**

**Half an hour later…**

"So, how can I help you in this beautiful morning?" Sasuke asked his team when he finally got to the hospital thirty minutes later.

"Are you alright?" Temari instantly asked?

"Shouldn't I be?" Sasuke sipped the coffee he bought on the way.

"You look…happy" Karin said carefully.

"Sounded like an interesting case" Sasuke shrugged and marched to the whiteboard "so, any ideas, now that my bright head is here?"

"Well, we did the lung tissue biopsy, but it didn't reveal anything" Karin reported "his toxic screen was negative, also his family history didn't reveal anything similar"

"Ok, so, you said his symptoms were…" Sasuke took the marker.

"Temperature, cough, weakness, vertigo" Temari said "the cough got worse, by the way"

"How worse?"

"Dryer, deeper"

"This could be just a simple lung inflammation" Shikamaru suggested.

"Nah, lung inflammations are never _simple_ in the first place" Sasuke said, not tearing his eyes off the whiteboard.

"Sarcoidosis?" Karin suggested.

"Fits the symptoms" Sasuke agreed "but it doesn't explain why it broke out so suddenly"

"Could be chronic. They usually don't break out for years" Temari just shrugged.

"Then again, why didn't the lung tissue reveal something?" Sasuke ignored the last statement.

"The X ray showed increased masses in one side of his lung. Maybe we just didn't take the right spot" Temari confronted.

"Which means you're an idiot" Sasuke looked at her with a little smirk "alright, start him on steroids. Let's see what happens"

"Hey, if it's not sarcoidosis, his heart will blow up" Karin protested.

"_That_ would be helpful" Sasuke shrugged "that is, if you make it in time with the pedals"

"Have you got _any _idea of how pissed Tsunade will be?" Shikamaru noted "it will be a drag of listening to her, screaming throughout the corridor"

"Yeah, but it's also fun to see her face going all frown. Gives me an opportunity to mock her" Sasuke smirked "now get going. Tsunade-the-need-for-anger-management didn't hire you for nothing"

**-x-**

Sakura walked in a little café, with muted light and little tables with candles on each. She approached the person she was looking for.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" she smiled to Itachi, who politely stood up to greet her "you wouldn't believe the traffic"

"It's nothing, Please" he showed to the chair and the couple sat down.

"You said it wouldn't take much time, cause I really don't have any today" Sakura smiled nervously "lot's of business with lawyers and stuff"

"So I understand. Tsunade told me all about it. Your foster parents should really get sewed for doing this to you"

"Maybe, but first I need my money back. I really need to promote my paintings, if I want to have something to eat _on my own_" Sakura sighed, thinking about Sasuke and his forced generosity.

"That's exactly why I called you here" Itachi gave her a vague smile "there's an exhibition at the Modern Art Museum next Friday. All of the most famous artists will be exhibiting their painting there and…maybe you would like to join?"

"What, you mean like…the part of the exhibition?' Sakura leaned forward, not believing what she has just heard.

"Sure. I've got a lot of contacts among the organizers and thought you might be interested"

"I am, but…it's actually…well, I don't think I qualify for such a high-class event"

"Why wouldn't you?" Itachi also leaned forward on his elbows "if you don't try, then you really _don't_ qualify. A person must always fight for what he or she does"

"That's how you became what you are?" Sakura asked, biting her lower lip and smiling at the same time. Itachi scoffed softly.

"You can…put it that way. So, what do you say? You're in or out?" he looked straight into her eyes "as a bonus, you won't have to worry about the escort"

"Because you will be there?" Sakura gave him a grin "well then. Sounds perfect"

"Next Friday it is" Itachi said in a low voice. Both sat immobile for a while. Then Itachi leaned in and kissed her.

Sakura didn't answer the kiss. It was unexpected, un-waited…._Unwanted? No, this doesn't feel that bad, but…it also doesn't feel…right. Although I must admit, it's good. But it is too soon. Shit! Why am I even thinking this?! Of course it is too soon!! I want to suck faces with Sasuke, not his __brother__!! _

Sakura instantly tore off and looked at him with wide, amazed eyes. She lowered her look and stood up.

"I'll…bring you the paintings next week. See you by then I guess"

"Sure. Call me"

"Sure. Bye" and she quickly walked out of the café. Itachi leaned back on his chair and victoriously smirked.

**-x-**

**Four hours later…**

Sasuke was sitting in the hospital's café, poking his salad with a fork and watching the distance. Naruto approached him with an inquiring look.

"Are you playing Sherlock Holms?" he asked, sitting next to Sasuke.

"No. I'm surprised you actually know the guy's name" Uchiha retorted and dug into his salad, but again didn't put them into his mouth, but only continued stabbing.

"So, what are you doing?" Naruto asked after few moments of falsely trying to figure out why his friend is trying to kill the salad.

"Investigation" Sasuke said in one word and showed to the table in the other side of the room. Naruto looked at the three people sitting there and nodded.

"So, the pink-haired one must be Sakura" he deduced "the one with the biggest bobs…well we all know who she is. Whose the guy?"

"That's why I said it's an investigation" Sasuke slowly took a sip of the juice, not tearing his eyes from the three.

"Doesn't look like Itachi. Although has _something_ to him" Naruto too glued his eyes to the distant table.

"You wish! It would be too much of a pleasure if he had a paper face"

"Maybe the guy's blood pressure is low"

"He wouldn't be moving…and smiling in that annoying smile so frequently"

"Do you think he's her boyfriend?"

"He's too young for her" Sasuke shrugged.

"Not Tsunade! Sakura" Naruto received a death glare from Sasuke. He then turned to the three and then back to his friend. Slowly, a shrewd look crawled into Naruto's face.

"You're jealous" he stated.

"No I'm not"

"You are. What kind of an idiot would be lurking around for a woman, if he didn't care about her"

"You're asking for it" Sasuke threatened.

"Sasuke. I don't really get one thing: is it so hard to actually tell someone what you really think of her?"

"I told her already" Sasuke said, not even glancing at Naruto.

"You did. And?"

"I told her she's a bitch. Then she slapped me" Naruto stared at Sasuke for a while.

"I see. You should…I don't know. Just…sit with her for a while and just talk"

"Would that turn her from being less of a bitch?"

"No. That will turn you into more of a human being, _which_ will lead into _her_ not being a bitch. For god's sake, the woman's hot!"

"So I see" Sasuke nodded and took another sip of juice "that is what makes her more annoying"

"Because you want her, but you cannot get over your principles?"

"Think what you want"

"Ok. Ok, whatever you say" Naruto sighed and looked at the three (chatting, laughing, eating, drinking…the usual stuff) "so, what does your _gut_ tell you?"

"That they're not a couple" Sasuke sighed and this time put salad into mouth for real "their closest relationship must be friendship. Not sure about The-Breasts-Of-Sheba"

"You sound relieved" Naruto noted.

"Just because I _sound_ like that, doesn't mean I am" Sasuke shot back and stood up.

"Do I want to know what else happened between you two?" Naruto looked up at him.

"We kissed and she brought coffee for me this morning" Sasuke shrugged and walked away. Naruto was left mouth open. _What an idiot. Look at that woman! She could have anyone she wants and now…she's interested in such a jerk. The world's going crazy. _

**-x-**

Sakura watched Sasuke leaving the café with smirking look and then turned to the guy by her side.

"Hey, Sai. Didn't you come to participate in the exhibition next Friday?"

"As a mater of fact I did" the man smiled a little artificially "are you in it also?"

"Yes. Since today"

"Hey, what did I miss?" Tsunade interfered.

"Well, Itachi called me this morning and…well he proposed me to enter the exhibition with my own works. I agreed"

"Now that is interesting" Tsunade smirked.

"Itachi…Itachi Uchiha maybe?" Sai asked in a wandering tone.

"You know him?" Sakura raised her eyebrow at him.

"He's quite famous in donating modern artist in Canada. And since the organizers came from there, he must also be pulling the strings"

"I see. To tell the truth, I'm already looking forward to it"

"Yeah, you should, girl" Tsunade sipped some juice through straw "this could be your big chance for a big break"

"Yeah. And Itachi even invited me to go _with_ him" Sakura smiled nervously.

"Even better. You can concentrate in hooking him up" Tsunade winked.

"Do you like him, Sakura?" Sai asked out of the blue.

"Well" Sakura remembered their "kiss" "you could put it that way" she sighed "but it's nothing serious. Yet"

_If I can't have one Uchiha, I could just take the other one. AS IF! I'm onto him, really. Sasuke that is. I suppose it is already too late for me to be hooking Itachi up, when I already got hooked up by Sasuke. Even though he didn't really do anything…only push me away. _

**-x-**

**Later, in the late evening…**

Sakura knocked at the door of Sasuke's office and entered. The Uchiha lifted his head from the file and looked straight at her with inquiring look.

"Not coming home tonight?" she asked, closing to his desk.

"Doesn't seem so. I have a very serious patient"

"Is he dying?

"Sure does. It's an exact illness and at the same time, it's not the exact illness"

"Sounds like a handful" Sakura sat in front of him in a chair and took the little ball. She started tossing it between her hands.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Well, I figured that maybe if you're going home, you could drive as well. But looks like I'll have to take a bus"

"How come your friend didn't take you?" Sasuke asked provokingly.

"Oh, you mean Sai?" Sakura gave him a little smile "he had just gotten into city. Doesn't have a car yet"

"U-huh. Fine, I'll order you a cab" Sasuke grabbed the phone and made a call. Sakura watched him talking and arranging.

_He's actually taking __care__ of me? I don't believe this. What is up with him? And he didn't even call me a bitch today. Maybe he just…really feels something? Maybe I was the one who didn't see it, although he was showing it all along? This is insane! _

"Cab will be here in ten minutes, so you better hurry up. And no need to pay. I'll transfer them money"

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked straight.

"You want me to call it back?"

"No. I mean I…I'm thankful. Thank you"

"Yeah. And if you're going to make out with a driver, please do it outside. The night's warm enough"

"Right" Sakura sighed and stood up to leave "see you whenever you return"

"Yeah, whatever"

Sakura was about to leave, but whirled around at the door and walked back to Sasuke.

"There's an exhibition next Friday and my works are being shown at the Museum of Modern Art. Will you come?"

"Hm, let's see" Sasuke pretended to be thinking "Fridays are usually my hooker days so…"

"Don't act like a jerk. Will you come or not?"

"I'll…think about it" Sakura nodded and walked away.

"I liked the painting" Sasuke said "if you hanging it in the exhibition make sure no one buys it"

"Sure" Sakura smiled at the middle of the door "thanks"

And she walked away…

_This wasn't that bad. Naruto was right AGAIN! Why all the dimwits are usually right? I'm starting to feel like going out of my mind __not__ because of The Bitch, but __because__ of him! Stupid Naruto! Why does he always have to score?_

--

**A/N: **Like where this is going? Press the GO button! You will know more totally for free! All you need to do is comment!

Achem…ok, that was awkwardly commercial. Sorry. Thanks for reading and commenting that you already did ;) glad to have you all as readers ;)


	8. Chapter 8

-8-

**-8-**

„_The art of medicine consists in amusing the patient while nature cures the disease." _

Voltaire (1694 - 1778)

„_Perhaps the feelings that we experience when we are in love represent a normal state. Being in love shows a person who he should be".  
_

- Anton Chekhov (1860 - 1904)

The clock showed 3 am, the city was sleeping in the darkness and Sasuke Uchiha was sitting in front of the whiteboard, tossing a little ball between his hands. Suddenly, the entire silence was ruined by a door opening.

"Found out anything yet?" Karin asked, slowly walking towards him.

"If I had, you'd be out there, giving a cure" Sasuke tossed the little ball into the white board: it bounded back and he caught it.

"True" Karin agreed and leaned onto table, also looking at the whiteboard.

"We've ruled out an entire bunch of autoimmune diseases and nothing fit" Sasuke complained "means it's not autoimmune"

"We've been through this, it's gotta be autoimmune" Karin protested in tired voice "nothing else is even close to the truth"

"Or there's something we missed"

"Like what?" Karin slid down and sat on the floor, leaning against the desk stand "a giant tuber somewhere?"

"No, something smaller. What if he _did _have a sarcoidosis and we've treated it and he got better. Then he got worse, because we missed something"

"Sarcoidosis in lungs cannot do other damage. It's isolated"

"True. And this guy's sarcoidosis did particularly _nothing_ except…" Sasuke stood up and walked closer to the whiteboard.

"Except what?"

"It was in his blood and it didn't cause damage to his immunity, but to his inside and the organs it damaged weren't exactly organs we checked…muscles"

"Muscles? You mean…miosarcoma?" Karin too stood up.

"Exactly. Remember the cramping the guy mentioned he had few weeks ago?" Sasuke showed to the whiteboard "that wasn't cramping at all. It was muscle necrosis"

"But, if you're right then…he's dead" both looked at each other for a while.

"Won't know that if you don't do the test. Push in some dye into his back muscles around the lungs. It should appear on the CT scan"

"Gottcha" Karin sighed and walked out of the office. Sasuke sat back to the chair and rubbed his eyes. _Another diagnosis done. Poor guy, he will probably die. Everybody dies. Oh well, gotta get home till the sunrise. _

**-x-**

Sai was sitting in his hotel room, all lights on and his painting equipment all ready for work…yet another painting. The man already took the brush and was about to put the color on the empty paper, but a knock on the door stopped him in the mid-way. Sai looked at the door with his eyebrows frown and stood up. He walked to the door and after few seconds opened them.

"Hi. Sorry for the late visit" were the first words a blonde woman in short lavender dress and dark violet jacket spoke to him with a smile.

"Technically, it's a very _early_ visit" Sai noted, fixing his long black night-gown.

"Well, yes, it is. But could you spare me few minutes?"

"I don't even know you" Sai stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Ino Yamanaka. I…this is going to sound strange, but…I thought maybe…you wouldn't mind if we…talked about Sakura Haruno. I know you're her friend"

"Why?" Sai retorted.

"Because, I think you would be interested in what I have to tell you as well" Sai overlooked the woman up and down and stepped away from the door, letting her in.

Ino walked in and instantly noticed Sai's work place.

"You paint?" she asked.

"Yes. So, what do you have to tell me?" Ino turned to him and a smirk arrived at her face.

"Sakura's dating my ex-boyfriend"

"If you came to share your regret, then you might as well leave" Sai interrupted.

"Not that" Ino waved him aside "I want to make sure she's fit for him" Sai suspiciously raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's not what ex-girlfriends do" he stated "they usually are trying to split the couple"

"Well, I'm not _exactly_ usual, am I?" Ino asked, seductively leaning against the desk that was in the room "so, will you tell me something I shouldn't know?"

"You haven't told me anything yet" Sai noted again.

"True" Ino lowered her eyes for a while, then looked back directly at Sai with that baby blue look "Itachi is… the kind of guy, who needs control. From both sides. If he feels that the woman is lesser in terms of character, he simply gets bored. And when he gets bored, he tends to fall into slight depression. Can I be sure this is not going to happen?"

"You don't seem very reliable, you know" Sai was staring at her with empty look "and that little story of yours…doesn't sound really believable"

"Think what you want" Ino shrugged "I'm simply telling the truth. Many girls didn't qualify to _his_ standards and believe me, the damage was great to both sides. I simply want to know if this won't happen again"

"Sorry, Ms. Yamanaka, but I have no intention to tell you _anything _about my best friend" Sai cut her. Ino, however, only gave him a grin and pushed herself away from the desk and moved towards the man.

"You know" she whispered in deep voice, taking off her jacket "I knew before coming here that you won't say _anything_ willingly"

"Then why did you come?" Sai asked, not reacting to the fact that Ino was now playing with the shoulder-straps of her mini dress.

"Because, I suppose, I trust in hope and…a little spice" she tip toed a bit and pressed her lips softly to Sai's. The man just stood there for a while, waiting for her to slowly retreat. He then asked silently:

"What do you want?"

"Just a little bit of innocent information. And besides" Ino placed slight smooth kissed all over Sai's face, at the same time slowly unwrapping the rope, tying his dressing-gown "I _am_ a single woman. And you apparently are a single man. Do you know what they have in common besides being single?" she tossed the rope to the ground and put her hands inside the dressing-gown, sliding them up Sai's chest and shoulders, slowly removing the material. Sai looked at her for a while, then leaned in and kissed her, unzipping the little dress on the back. The couple slowly walked to the bed and when they fell on it, Sai was already naked and Ino was only wearing her lavender underwear. She sat on Sai's belly and unclasped her bra, revealing firm, large breasts. Sai sat up and sucked into her nipple, making Ino moan in pleasure. She let his hand to slide down her back and into her same colored panties, which had a clasp on the back. Sai removed them and rolled over, allowing himself to inspect her entire body and the more he touched and bit, the more the woman under him was moaning.

"Sai…" Ino moaned out "can't…do this…anymore…please…come…" she was panting heavily and her body was all firm and sweaty. Sai took the last lick between her breasts before entering her. Ino let her nails in his skin when he came inside her and tried her best to control screams of pleasure and pain altogether.

"Oh…god..!"

**-x-**

Naruto sat up in his bed, eyes glued and hair to all sides. He mumbled something under his nose and got out of bed, trying desperately to get to the toilet without hitting any walls in the dark. _I need some night vision here! How come Hinata never really hit anything? I'll never get women in this field: they're like super coordinated, although most of them couldn't tell where the north is. This is ridiculous! Why can't the god install some-OUCH! _

Naruto held back the yell when he flattened his entire face into toilet door. He rubbed his nose and opened the door, turning the lights up. _See what I mean? Coordination needed here, dear god! _

Naruto got back from the toilet safer and without hitting anything. He, however, froze when he saw Hinata, sitting in their bed, wearing only strapped dark blue night-gown and…all lit by the moonlight. He stared at her for a while, eyes wide opened and memory of breathing left behind. He could've stared at her like that for ever, but the woman turned her head to him and smiled.

"You need to sleep" she said in silky, soothing voice "you still have work tomorrow"

_Music, sweet music…_

Naruto walked to the bed and slid under the covers. Hinata lay by his side, her head on his shoulder. Naruto put an arm around her and leaned his head onto hers, happily inhaling the scent of her hair.

"You know, I could afford to loose some sleeping hours for the moments like these" Naruto silently said. Hinata let out a silent smile.

"It's not the last, I promise" she said with a sigh. Naruto smiled with big, dorky smile in the dark.

_Sasuke, you idiot. You don't know what you're loosing…_

**-x-**

Sasuke entered his house and shut the door behind, leaning onto them. He closed his eyes for a while, trying to fight off the unbelievable weariness, which he knew won't let him sleep. He tossed his bag to the corner and doffed his sneakers…but only then noticed something different: the living room, which connected with the entrance, was lighter than usual. Sasuke walked to the source of the light and found almost burnt out fireplace and a glass tea-pot, little candle still burning under it, warming the light brown liquid in it. Beside lay a folded paper. Sasuke picked it up and read what's inside:

_Figured you'__ll be back late and completely worn out. _

_Drink this, will help you sleep. _

_See you in the morning._

_S._

Sasuke looked at the paper for a while and then…a light smile crept into his lips. He picked the tea pot up and poured the tea to the nearby cup. The taste was priceless and warmed him up the instant it slid down his throat. Sasuke walked up the stairs, with the intention to go to sleep the instant he reaches the bed, but his attention was caught by slightly opened door of the maker of the tea. Sasuke tip-toed to the door and took a peek inside: Sakura was sleeping peacefully, moonlight that was shining straight into her not waking her up. However, Jules raised his head and yawned lazily at his other roommate. Sasuke smirked.

"Looking good, Jules" he whispered and left, not closing the door completely.

_God, I wish I was that cat now! How come they always get all the good stuff? Does being a fluffy hair ball give an advantage? _

**-x-**

**5 am. Konoha hospital…**

Karin was half-asleep in the chair at the ward of a dark blonde man, whose skin was pale and lips had some blueness in them. She suddenly opened her eyes, when the monitoring equipment started to beep. She slowly stood up and checked the guy's pulse. Karin sighed heavily and turned to the nurse, who ran in.

"Time of death 5:03 am" she said in weak voice. The nurse nodded and walked to the patient, turning off the monitors and preparing to take care of his body. Karin watched her work for a while, then left the ward.

She walked into the doctor's lounge and found Shikamaru and Temari sleeping, leaned onto each other. The blonde woman slowly opened her eyes and looked at her colleague.

"He's dead" Karin whispered "I'm going home"

"You alright?" Temari asked in same low voice, closely inspecting Karin's face.

"After twelve hours of sleep, I will be" Karin let out a sad smile and left the lounge. Temari looked at the closed door for a while, then sighed and leaned back onto Shikamaru, falling back to that half-asleep stage.

**-x-**

Ino slid into her dress and put on her high-heeled shoes. She then walked to the mirror and took out a lipstick. She turned around to the sleeping man and smiled warmly at him. Ino wrote six words on the mirror glass.

She then came back to the bed and put a kiss on his cheek and only then left through the door.

_I will come back to you. _

**-x-**

**10 am…**

Sasuke went downstairs, wearing only his boxers and yawning in a way of breaking his jaw. _I need to get some coffee. This is ridiculous. I can't go to work like this! _However, in the kitchen, he found Sakura, already dressed (_What's with her and those tiny little dresses? Isn't there something __normal__ that doesn't fire me up she could wear?! Not that I'm complaining…_) and reading newspaper. Coffee was steaming in her hand.

"Morning" she greeted him, not lifting her eyes. She pushed another cup which was there to him. Sasuke took it all too well and took a large sip.

"What's with an early getting up?" he asked.

"I have a work to do. Besides, you should be asleep"

"Since when are you taking care of me?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Somebody has to" Sakura shrugged and turned the page "since your job is to take care of others, I don't suppose you pay much attention to yourself"

"You assume too much" Sasuke sipped more coffee "I wouldn't be living in suburbs if I didn't take care of myself"

"Right. Fiftieth floor of a sky-scrapped does sound really bad" Sakura finally looked up at him and smirked "I wouldn't mind that"

"Then move there. I won't have to ask you to leave everyday"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"If you take that back, I have a good news to you. They concern Tsunade"

"Is that a blackmailing?"

"No, it's a bargain" Sakura winked him "what do you say?"

"Hope it's something really important…like new set of underwear that she bought for 20.000 because of which I could mock her…" Sasuke sighed "alright, for one day, you're not The Bitch"

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sakura stuck her tongue out "she called. Said you can have a day off"

"Now that's interesting. Did Jiraiya do something to her last night? Oh, wait, I know: he actually bought that set"

"He always does something to her. But I doubt that he'd do such a thing…knowing his mania for saving money" Sakura shrugged "I suppose after sex with him she's able to loosen up a bit"

"Then he could do her few times a day. I wouldn't mind" Sasuke smirked while pouring in some more coffee.

"Anyway, you better put something on. We're going to the shopping mall" Sasuke blinked at her twice.

"Since when there's we?"

"Well, you've got taste _and_ you've got money. Remember what Tsunade said?"

"When? The night you broke in, or this morning on the phone? 'Cause the former is kinda hard for me to remember, since I don't have telepathic capabilities"

"Both" Sakura giggled "you're obliged to come now"

"Why you little, manipulative…"

"Don't bother, you're caught" Sakura walked to him and lifted herself on toes to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I hate you" Sasuke complained, frowning at her. Sakura stroke her finger through his nose and put another kiss on its end.

"At least you have somebody to make you coffee in the morning" she whispered and walked away "see you in fifteen minutes"

_And the coffee is good…_

--

**A/N: **That turned out a little more romantic than I planned…oh well, world needs romance from time to time ;) thanks for reviews and favorites and all that stuff ;) keep on doing _your_ brilliant work ;) thankies ;)


	9. Chapter 9

-9-

**-9-**

„_The words that enlighten the soul are more precious than jewels." _

Hazrat Inayat Khan

„_The power of accurate observation is commonly called cynicism by those who have not got it." _

George Bernard Shaw (1856 - 1950)

**After an hour…**

"Well, how's this one?"

"Perfect"

**10 minutes later…**

"What do you think of this one?"

"Brilliant"

**Another 10 minutes later…**

"What about this one?"

"Astonishing"

"It would be more helpful if you didn't read newspaper while looking at me!" Sakura shouted at Sasuke, who was sitting on a couch in a shop. Sakura was wearing a cream-colored long dress and…an angry expression. She rooted the newspaper out of Sasuke's hands and only received 'you're dead' look.

"Tell me your opinion"

"What the hell was I doing in the last HOUR?!"

"Reading! This contradicts JUDGING! Now, tell me, or I'll have Tsunade making you work your ass off"

"What were you saying about bargain again?" Sasuke asked in a rhetorical manner and sighed. He looked up and down to Sakura "definitely not this one. People are gathering to look at paintings, not your boobs"

_That's __my__ job…she's living with me after all…and I'm not about to share those treasures with anyone else! Not that I'm being over protective or something…_

"Very funny" Sakura rolled her eyes and went to the rails. She roamed through the dresses while Sasuke took his newspaper back from the ground and continued reading.

**Yet another 10 minutes later…**

Sakura walked out of the changing cabin and looked at the mirror.

"Yep, this will do" Sasuke heard her voice from behind the newspaper.

"If you're done, can we go now?" he instantly asked.

"Not until you looked at this one" Sakura's voice made Sasuke sigh again. _Save me somebody…_

Sasuke stuck out his head from behind the paper and…was left frozen: Sakura wore a light green dress, perfectly matching her eyes, with mermaid-tail ending and shoulder-straps, which went bolder down and revealed her breasts till their middle.

"I have just right earrings to this one. They're old, but will do. And shoes go into rent price" she smiled softly Sasuke's his loss "I'll settle with this one"

"I'll…pay for this one. Looking good" Sasuke stood up and walked to the cash desk. He was about to pay, but his eye suddenly was caught by a pair of nephrite earrings. A smirk arrived at his lips.

"Can I have those too?" he showed to the earrings behind the desk and the salesgirl smiled at him (_I really DO hate those fake smiles…I wonder if they actually TEACH them to smile like this..?_) and took them out from behind the glass.

"Put them into the same box. This too" he showed to the little note he wrote.

**-x-**

"I thought you said ONLY a dress"

"Oh, come on. This is only an innocent ice cream" Sakura laughed at him (_With that bell of a laughter, goddamn it!_) as they sat onto bench inside the mall. Sakura supped her strawberry ice cream, watching people passing by at the same time.

"Don't you like it?" she asked.

"Brain-eating malls, with tasteless, or rather, pathetic excuse of a coloring? What do you think my answer is?" Sasuke shot back.

"No, I mean watching people. It's interesting"

"Surprisingly, here I agree with you. But doing this in the shopping mall is just…a crime"

"Against what?"

"Against my morals" Sasuke said in annoyed tone "and my common sense. I still have those left…but by the end of this hour, I'll have none left"

"Why? Mall isn't that bad"

"Hey, just because you're praying to almighty mall god, doesn't mean I want it too"

"No, sheesh, you're an atheist" Sakura shrugged "and I'm _not_ praying to malls"

"Whatever" Sasuke sighed "since you said no, in women language it means yes" Sakura narrowed her eyes and a cunning smile appeared on her lips. She turned to face his profile.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What?" he turned to her.

And then she did it.

_I can't believe it. I actually poke__d his nose with my ice cream. I don't know why, but his furious look, with those pinkish ice cream additions looked way too adorable for me not to laugh. I knew what would follow…name-calling, shouting…_

_But I did something else…_

Sakura leaned in and kissed the ice cream away from Sasuke's nose…which shockingly shut the guy up.

"You know what? I think it tastes better now" Sakura purred to his ear silently.

"If you say so" Sasuke answered softly "but do not think you will get away with it"

"Is that a threat?" Sakura smirked at him "cause I don't think I'm afraid that much"

"Wait and see" Sasuke provokingly shot his eyebrows up.

"And while I am…" Sakura travelled her mouth to his and they met…in a hot, tongue-to-tongue kiss.

_This is __way__ much more than just buying a dress…_

_Not that I'm complaining much…_

**-x-**

**The Next Morning…**

It all started with Sakura's top-voice scream. She ran into the kitchen, where Sasuke was already sitting by the table, drinking his bellowed coffee and reading fresh newspaper. Jules was taking a bath right in front of him.

"If you are trying to make me deaf by screaming, you'll have to try much harder" he said, not even raising his eyes from the paper.

"There's…a rat…in my room!" Sakura panted out. Sasuke looked at her with pretence surprise and lowered his eyes to her feet.

"You're not floating above the ground, which means the rat isn't _that_ scary" he deduced.

"I'm serious!" Sakura yelled at him, crossing arms on her chest. She was wearing only her red silky (_Too short, damn it!_) night gown, which threatened to cause a nosebleed for Sasuke, but he conveniently bent over the newspaper again and did his best to ignore it.

"If you're _that_ dissatisfied with the rat, move out" he shrugged and sipped the coffee.

_Oh yeah, and Lightening Macqueen, the rat, lives here as well…just forgot to mention him to her. I wasn't able to catch him (He's __Lightening__ after all!), so I just let him live here. The more, the merrier. Naruto got used to him quite quickly when he was staying here (That idiot use to be thrown out by his ex-girlfriends a lot. Hinata must be the first one who actually puts up with his I-like-to-be-moron-mania. Surprise, surprise.). Then again, he could sleep through anything. Jules was ok with Lightening as well. So was I. He never pooped in places for me to notice, so…who cares about few drops of Swiss cheese? _

"You know perfectly well about my moving-out situation"

"Then catch it yourself. No rat poison, Jules might eat it" he showed to the black cat, sitting on the table in front of him. The cat turned his clever yellow eyes to her and yawned.

"I'm calling the exterminators" she stated and was about to leave.

"And who's gonna pay for that? Sorry, but you don't know my wire transfer code" Sasuke stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"You can't just leave me with that parasite!" Sakura followed him.

"Oh, come on, Jules is with you. You're not alone" Sasuke jumped into his sneakers and put his bag on his shoulder.

"You're such an asshole"

"And you are such a bitch" Sasuke retorted "have a nice day"

**-x-**

**At the Konoha hospital…**

"Morning" Naruto greeted Sasuke with wide shiny smile at the entrance.

"What happened to a _good_ morning?" Sasuke shot him back and put his signature on the entrance sheet.

"Well…it usually isn't good for you, but…I suppose after a date with Sakura it already is" Sasuke froze on the way to the elevator.

"What?"

"It was _so_ adorable to watch you two guys cooing over an ice cream" Naruto giggled "you sure look good together"

"You idiot! You saw us?"

"Yep. Had a lunch with Hinata. She says hi to you, by the way. Also, she said you look cute together"

"Say that again, and I'll make you visit dentist for the coming two years to put your teeth back together"

"Hey, come on, what's wrong with having a crush on somebody?"

"Take a guess" Sasuke turned around and walked the other way.

"Hey, aren't you going up?"

"Yeah, but before that, I have some misery to plant" and he opened the door to Tsunade's office.

"Oh shit" Naruto cursed under his breath.

_That's not gonna be good…for me…_

**-x-**

"Care to explain yourself?" was the first question Sasuke spat out when he entered Tsunade's office.

"In what exactly?" she asked, not lifting her eyes from the document she was reading.

"Why the hell did I have to go with The Bitch to the shopping mall?"

"Why? You didn't like the date?" Tsunade asked again, but only then realized the mistake she made. Sasuke froze for a while, then whirled around and went to the door. But before leaving, he whirled around again and asked:

"Who else knows?"

"Almost…everybody around you?" Tsunade shrugged.

"Excuse me. I have some killing to do" Sasuke breathed out and shut the door loudly. Tsunade sighed. _Ups. Guess that was my mistake…_

**-x-**

"YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto the moment he entered his office. Naruto was sitting behind the desk and flinched when Sasuke's voice reached his ears. _Uh-oh, not good. _

"Ok, I heard that this morning" Naruto was trying to bluff.

"And you're gonna hear this again and again, IDIOT!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his victim "why in the whole wide world would tell Tsunade-the-boobs-of-Sheeba about _that_?!"

"I didn't tell her" Naruto smiled nervously, feeling the sweat starting to come out of his pores.

"Obviously, you told _someone_!"

"I…erm…I only told Hidain" Sasuke blinked at him twice.

"You are…imposable! That surgeon has no brains and a mouth the size of Niagara waterfall! That's the…worst case of personality necrosis!"

"But…he is a surgeon"

"So?" Sasuke sighed "he's been sleeping with Shizune lately and don't act like you don't know. That woman doesn't keep _any_ secrets from Tsunade, like she was her ghostly mother or something"

"Listen, why are you so mad about this? It's normal for a guy to have a girlfriend. Besides, Sakura's hot and you live together"

"I'll try to make this simple to you: I. Don't. Want. A. Relationship. With. The. Bitch"

"Something tells me you do. And a whole lot" Naruto smiled shrewdly "you know what they say: a change of lifestyle is a sign of mental health"

"Alright then. When you'll show some signs of evolving from idiot to human being, I'll consider it a miraculous treatment from stupidity. Remember to give a receipt after it happens. Now excuse me. I have some more killing to do. Idiot" and Sasuke just slammed the door. Naruto sighed and relaxed in his chair.

"That went well…at least he really didn't fulfill his threat about the dentist" Naruto rubbed his chin "thank god"

**-x-**

Sasuke opened the door of Tsunade's office again.

"Hope you didn't really crack Hidain open" Tsunade noted.

"Not _yet_" Sasuke emphasized the last word "now, I'm waiting for your explanation"

"Oh, come on, loosen up, Uchiha. You're still alive after that"

"Yeah, what a miracle, being alive after The Bitch is done with me. Get her out of my house"

"No can do. Be patient though. It's about a week left of your happy-go-lucky living with a hot woman"

"Yeah, and it's about fifteen minutes left of _your_ happy-go-lucky living without anyone knowing the underwear set for 20.000 you bought" Tsunade jumped from her seat and her furious light brown look stung to Sasuke's cold smirking back one.

_Boy, does she send the lightening to me…it's already 50/50 chance that I will die before the end of this visit. _

"Where did you get that information?" she hissed.

"Have my own sources" Sasuke fixed his jumper "now, will you get her out or not?"

"Not until you get rid of the rat" the phrase made Sasuke boil with anger again.

"That manipulative little bitch" he mumbled "if I did, will you get her out of my house?"

"No! She'll stay as long as it takes. End of story. Now go and do your job" Tsunade collapsed to the chair "that's why I'm paying you"

"Yeah and it consists of me telling all kinds of stories about you to the staff. Thanks for the permission" Sasuke said sarcastically and left the office.

"There goes my reputation" Tsunade sighed.

**-x-**

"So, what do we have today?" Sasuke asked to Temari and Shikamaru, who were sitting at a large table and drinking coffee.

"Lots of minor cases, nothing interesting" Shikamaru yawned.

"Well then get to them. That's why Tsunade's paying you people" he looked around more carefully "and where's Karin?"

"She left home the day before yesterday" Temari answered "turned out she took a day off"

"Wasn't that when the patient died?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was. Actually, it would be nice if you talked to her. She didn't seem to take it the right way"

"Why are you people always so troublesome" Sasuke sighed and took the cell phone out of his jeans pocket.

"Hey, it's usually women" Shikamaru noted.

"Good point, Shika. Now go, do some doctor stuff. I'll do the psychological one"

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Temari smirked at him.

"It could, but then my head would fly off by being by giant shiny boobs. Who will save the lives of people then, huh?"

"You're just irreplaceable" Temari noted ironically and left along with Shikamaru.

Sasuke dealt then number of Karin and started waiting.

"Karin? I need you. Come to the hospital. ASAP"

"_Is that an order?" _

"Duh. Get your long legs out of bed and bring them here" and he flipped the phone closed.

_This is one big annoying day. _

**-x-**

**45 minutes later… **

Karin walked in the office and the first person she bumped in was Sasuke.

"Finally" he said.

"What's the case?" she asked, removing her bag from her shoulders and unzipping the dark red leather jacket she was wearing.

"There isn't one. Just a bunch of no-interest-for-me ones" he showed to the table, covered with files.

"And the _real_ reason I came here was?" Karin closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Temari told me you were sulking over the patient's death"

Few minutes of silence and looking at each other…

"I'm going home" Karin stated and wanted to walk out, but Sasuke pressed his palm to the glass wall and blocked Karin's way.

"That's the opposite of stopping sulking" Sasuke stated.

"I thought you don't give a damn on people"

"I don't. But I don't want one of my teammates to be in a position of not being able to make clear decisions" he explained "so, _why_ are you sulking?" Karin sighed and lowered her eyes for a bit.

"He was…a good guy and…he had a dream and he had determination for it. I don't know. Maybe I just fell for a person like that" she told silently "wouldn't you?"

"Erm….no" Sasuke stated. He retreated from Karin and walked away to sit on the table "if you get intimate with _every_ patient you treat, it's going to get complicated. I know it's hard to watch anyone die, but you _have _to learn to stay immune"

"How?!" Karin turned around, few tears glistening in her eyes "how can you stay so cool when your patient dies!"

"You said it yourself, I don't give a damn" Sasuke shrugged "when my first patient died, I couldn't sleep for three nights. I thought it was all my fault, but…it really wasn't. The guy had a tiny tuber in his brain and I couldn't diagnose it until it became big enough. It's similar what happened to you: miosarcoma cannot be diagnosed until it spreads till the right level"

"You're a jerk"

"Maybe, but that's what help me to cope with the death" Sasuke jumped off the table and closed to her "listen, this _is_ your first dead patient, but certainly _not_the last. I want you to get a hold of yourself, brush those tears and go do your job. It's the best way to deal with it" Karin nodded. Sasuke walked past her and headed towards his desk.

"Thank you" she said after him.

"No problem. Now get those legs moving. I saw enough of them standing in one place" Karin scoffed and a teary smile arrived at her lips.

_Pervy Jerk…_

**-x-**

Up in the Plaza Hotel, in the room 301, Ino and Sai were lying naked in the bet, woman's head resting on Sai's belly. Both were panting and sweat was glistening on their bodies.

"You still haven't told me the reason you're here?" Sai breathed out. Ino smiled with seductive smile.

"If I did, this entire thing would end. And this is _the last_ thing I want" she purred, still smiling seductively.

"So, you'll continue this Ms. Incognito game for…how long?"

"As long as it takes…don't you like it?" Sai scoffed softly.

"Love it" Ino raised her head and looked closely to his eyes.

"I'm afraid, Sai, that I might be falling for you, but…this is not that bad"

"Not bad at all. You intrigue me and I like it" Sai gave her a smile.

"Good" Ino smiled and bit her lower lip, carefully slid down Sai's body.

She laughed mutedly when she sucked into his member and hear him, groaning with pleasure.

_You are mine, Sai. For as long as it takes…_

--

**A/N: **This one turned out long…oh well, hope you liked it ;) thanks for all the reviews…seriously, someone was doing well in readers stuff :DDD cool ;) thanks and see ya next time ;)


	10. Chapter 10

-10-

**-10-**

„_But then there's a moment like tonight, a profound and transcendent experience, the feeling as if a door has opened, and it's all because of that instrument, that incredible, magical instrument." _

Diane Frolov and Andrew Schneider**, **_Northern Exposure, Mite Makes Right_**, **1994

„_A man who doesn't trust himself can never truly trust anyone else." _

Cardinal de Retz**, **_Memoires_

**Three days later…**

"So, are you just gonna keep it up with Lightening Macqueen being dangerous?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke were heading towards the main door of a hospital.

"Yep" Sasuke answered shortly.

"If she's afraid of the rat, why don't you just tell her he's harmless?"

"Because then she'll stop being angry at me"

"Oh, and now she's doing…what? Not talking to you?"

"Exactly. I'd like to keep it that way" Naruto shook his head.

"Is it…really _that_ terrifying to have _somebody_ by your side?"

"It's not terrifying. I just don't want to loose my space" Sasuke said as he pushed the door open.

"That's crap" Naruto confronted "you're simply looking for an excuse to be alone. And the consequence of that will be miserable, self-loathing, pitiful Sasuke Uchiha"

"Should I be scared now?" Sasuke asked as they closed to his car "you're afraid of me in that state, cause you know that I will drag you down along with me"

"No. I simply want you to be happy. Because you're my best friend. Is it really that hard to understand?"

"Was that a rhetorical question? It will make things easier if it were"

"I don't get you. Never will" Naruto raised his arms in defeat "see you tomorrow"

"You too, idiot" and Sasuke jumped into his BMW and drove off.

"Look who's talking" Naruto mumbled under his nose.

**-x-**

"No kidding?" Sakura leaned towards Tsunade on the other side of the table, eyes wide open "Sai's gotta girlfriend?"

"Not _that_ kind of girlfriend. More like a sex buddy"

"Oh. But it's still nice. He's been alone for quite a while" Sakura leaned back onto comfortable couch. She and Tsunade were sitting at a restaurant with many people around chatting lively.

"By the way, I have good news for you" the blonde woman smiled at her companion "your money business finally moved. You'll be able to get your bank account back by the end of this week. Also, it seems like you've inherited a flat in Manhattan"

"Seriously?! I…don't believe it" Sakura tried to smile, but it reminded more of a sad grin "that was fast"

"You don't seem happy" Tsunade stated "did…something happen?"

"No, everything's fine. I'm happy, really. I missed my own personal space somewhere. Thank you"

"Don't mention it. Also, I've heard-where are you going?" Tsunade frowned at Sakura when she stood up.

"Sorry, I promised to meet Itachi today. Gotta go now"

"Oh, so…is it serious?"

"Who knows…I…seem to like him"

"Good. He's a fair play" Tsunade winked.

"Yeah…well…see you later"

"Sure" and Tsunade watched her friend rushing out of the restaurant. _I don't suppose her sad smile is because she got a flat in the noisiest place of the city. I bet from anything it's the Uchiha issue. And not the one she's about to meet. _

**-x-**

On the other part of town, Sai was sitting in the restaurant on the river bank…waiting….waiting…

"Hello, stranger" a cheerful and also seductive voice reached his ears. As he turned, he saw Ino, standing right in front of him, with gorgeous lavender dress and white-teeth smile.

"That's my line" Sai stood up to greet her.

"I have to admit, I _was_ surprised when you called and _actually_ asked me out" she said when they both sat down in front of each other.

"Surprised? Why? Is it _that_ bad?"

"No, it's…the first time you know. When we go out"

"True, but…I, erm…" Sai let out a little laugh to his own inability to talk.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Ino also laughed a little "did anyone tell you that you're cute when you smile like that?" she whispered.

"Ino, I want this to be serious. Us, I mean. You and me. Together" that left the blonde speechless.

_Ok, when I first came into his hotel room, I thought that maybe only some flirting will do. But then…I found out that he actually cannot be fitted into simple boxes. He was different. He __is__ different. And what makes it worse, he remind me of Itachi sometimes. And the worst thing of it all: I can't refuse to it. Damn! Now I know what I'm going to say. And all I needed was a piece of information of the bitch, who stole Itachi from me! _

"I, well, now you got me" Ino smiled nervously "it's…even more unexpected"

"I understand if you want to wait and…"

"No, I don't want to wait" Ino put her hand on his "this is…what I want" and she leaned in and kissed him softly into lips.

_What the hell am I doing? Falling for him like some love-struck puppy. This is the strangest thing that has ever happened to me: I seek for use and I find myself __in__ use. Creepy, but…awesome. _

**-x-**

**Later the same night…**

Sasuke was sitting behind the grand piano in the living room, playing a jazzy piece. His eyes, however, were suddenly caught by a light, running behind the windows. He heard a soft sound of car breaks and two doors opening banging close. Then silence, only the engine buzzing silently at the midst of piano song. Then another bang of door and tires rustling the ground. High heels tapping down the path. Then the door opened. Sakura froze in the middle of the door, then slowly closed them, her eyes not leaving Sasuke. He, however, didn't even react. The woman closed to him and leaned onto the grand piano, a mysterious smile playing in her lips as she listened to the music.

"That's beautiful" she whispered as he finished the piece "what's it called?"

"Still don't know" Sasuke shrugged "wrote this in the junior high, but it just stayed with three little stars above" Sakura giggled.

"Well, you should name it. If the name doesn't exist, the identity is also barely existent"

"You read too much" Sasuke smirked.

"And you practice smirking in front of the mirror too long" Sakura shot back "listen, about the rat and all that hysteria I caused. Sorry, I…just…"

"Don't be sorry. Lightening Macqueen is the part of the family" Sasuke stretched his arms and put them on the black wood of the piano in front of himself.

"You…" Sakura frowned, looking for the right word "_know_ this rat?"

"Ah, yeah. I just wasn't able to catch him. But…Jules was ok with Lightening, so…he's harmless, don't worry"

"Don't tell me you feed him"

"Swiss cheese is his favorite" Sasuke smirked to how confused Sakura was right now "don't worry, he's a vegetarian. Not gonna eat your toes"

"Unbelievable" Sakura walked closer to him and sat on the large seat in front of the keyboard…right next to Sasuke.

"How come you're talking to me? Did sex with Itachi melt the ice in your heart?"

"How much of a jerk can you be?" Sakura closed her eyes in annoyance "is it _that_ strange to you when someone is actually _friendly_ to you?"

"Yeah, it does seem strange from a person, who wasn't talking to me for three full days. So, what happened?"

"Nothing. We didn't have sex"

"Yet"

"Drop it"

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying"

"I like to annoy you"

"Why?"

"It's fun"

"Are you jealous?" that made the guy stop for a while.

"No. Should I be?"

"Erm, yeah?"

"Give me one _extremely_ good reason"

"You constantly ask me about my relationship with Itachi, you…warn me not to have sex with taxi drivers, you…respond to every kiss I give you…and I'd like to remind you that _you_ were the one who kissed me first!"

"What are you getting at?"

"That you _like_ me, Uchiha" Sakura looked directly into his eyes "I'm also getting at the fact that we _should_ have sex. Since we both live together and we are both single, so…I see no reason for us to _not_ be doing it"

"Should I be translating this from women language to normal human?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"No. Take it straight" Sakura gave him a smirk…the one Uchiha should be giving "Straight, human, reasonable…the way you like it"

**After about a minute of staring at each other…**

Sasuke leaned in and kissed Sakura in a rough manner. They both stood up and headed towards the sofa, not stopping the kiss. Sasuke fell onto the couch and Sakura sat on him, removing his black sweater and landing soft kisses all over his chest. Sasuke sucked into her neck here and there, also unbuttoning her red shirt and pulling it away from her. Sakura's mouth returned to Sasuke's as he found the clasp of her bra and released her full large breasts. She moaned as he sucked into her nipple and drowned her fingers into his raven hair. Sakura's hands then started to move down Sasuke's back and to his torso, to remove the dark blue jeans. She unzipped it and found a firm bundle. Sakura's eyes narrowed with passion and she licked the middle of his chest, going down and down…

Ring, ring…ring, ring…

"You've got to be kidding" Sasuke scoffed in annoyance. Sakura sighed, but still lifted herself up and gave him a light kiss.

"Is it important?" she asked with luscious voice. Sasuke looked at the cell phone.

"Pray to the god" he noted sarcastically and flipped the phone open.

"What?!" he yelled.

"_Bad timing? Where are you?" _a voice of Temari reached Sasuke's ear.

_I mean, COME ON! Duh it's bad timing. It's a DISASTROUS timing! I was about to have a real, kick-ass sex with a sex bomb here and that...colleague of__ mine called and ruined it all! Do I have a right to be upset? Hell yeah I do! _

"Roaming through your underwear" Sasuke said, making Sakura freeze for a while, then giggle silently. She continued placing soft kisses on Sasuke's face and neck "I think Shika has a lover, cause I saw one bra, _way_ over your size"

"_Size is not what counts and if Shikamaru had a bitch, they both would be dead by now" _

"Now that sounds scary. What do you want? Besides me telling you about how size _does_ count" Sakura giggled again, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Sasuke bumped his nose into hers while listening to what Temari had to say.

"_We have an autistic patient_" Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened.

"Wait, you called me at this _bad_ timing to confirm that autism is an _incurable genetic disorder?!_"

"_Erm, no. We called because kid's parents wanted. They came straightly to you and won't accept any other doctor. Kid's got some minor liver problem, plural infusion and…supposed-to-be chest pain, which could only be diagnosed by him screaming his voice out and constantly rubbing his chest_" 

"Does Tsunade want me to come?"

"Ah, yeah, she's actually listening to this conversation" Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Holly crap" he cursed. Sakura played with few strands of his hair for a while.

"Inconvenience?" she asked provokingly.

"You have no idea" he sighed and returned the phone to his ear "have the kid in the ICU. Do a blood work, see if he doesn't have any fungi or bacteria in his liver. And take the sample of gastric juices. That kid poked with _something_"

"_Roger that" _then the voice changed "_and you better be here, Uchiha! This is without __any__ warning" _

Beep, beep, beep, beep…

"Aye, aye, captain" Sasuke noted ironically and flipped the phone closed. He then wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and looked up at her eyes.

"Really gotta go?" she asked.

"I'll be dead if I won't. We won't be able to do _anything_ if I'm in that state. Unless you develop necrophilia" Sakura slapped his chest.

"You're still a jerk"

"And you're still a bitch" he kissed her shortly "to be continued?"

"To be continued"

**After ten minutes, on the way to the hospital…**

_Tsunade, you old bag! And you just HAD to be there!__ Crap! Being a doctor will soon turn out as a huge disadvantage! Look at a bright side: now I can have sex with her __without__ having a relationship. Poor Naruto, never really found this heaven. Score goes for me! _

**-x-**

"Hope you pulled me out of Temari's underwear drawer with a good reason" Sasuke said the moment he entered the lab. Temari raised her eyes from microscope and shot him a deadly look.

"We didn't find any common bacteria yet" she reported through closed teeth.

"Primary fungi cultures are about to grow, so, be patient" Karin said and leaned back to the tester.

"I'm _already_ patient by coming here" Sasuke complained and sat on a chair in the corner of the lab.

"Get over it, Sasuke" Shikamaru raised his finger up, not lifting eyes from computer screen "sex can wait and I _don't_ have a bitch. Of course of you don't include Temari"

"She's your wife, man. She's supposed to be your bitch"

"I'm in the room!" Temari yelled from behind the microscope.

"Yeah, and while you're still here, tell me about his stomach"

"It stabilized. Whatever this thing is, it's in kid's liver now"

"How old is this kid anyway?" Sasuke asked, crossing arms on chest.

"You didn't even open the file, did you?" Temari frowned at him.

"I just got in. So, will you tell me or should I be heading to the office"

"Stay here, cause if you do, you'll be daydreaming about the hooker girl" Karin interrupted "he's nine"

"Leaving _my_ personal stuff aside" Sasuke said in louder voice "how about his parents?"

"They both used to be business shark, but once their child was diagnosed with autism, they both quit" Shikamaru reported.

"Wow, that's something you should read in People. Any similar sicknesses?"

"No. Not that they presented in family history. But the kid is autistic. He could've done _anything_ to himself" Shikamaru shrugged "he could've eaten anything, or scratched somewhere...who knows"

"Good point" Sasuke nodded "but we won't know until you finish the lab work. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go get some coffee" Sasuke stood up to leave.

"No daydreaming" Karin warned.

"Heh, come on, the patient's life hangs on a balance. What daydreaming?" Sasuke smirked on top of that ironic note.

"He has a serious crush" Karin diagnosed.

"Sure does. My ear almost exploded when he picked up" Temari scoffed.

"This only means one thing: if he can't concentrate on the case, _we_ are in trouble. Why do men always have to get stupid when they're in love?"

"Because you have something dandling" Temari teased.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled.

**-x-**

Sakura was lying in her bed, little lamp by her side illuminating a picture of her and a tall, black-haired man, black-eyed man, standing together in the park, hugged around the waist. The man's arm was reaching towards her and disappearing somewhere behind the objective. Sakura in the picture had her head conveniently leaned on the man's cheek, her eyes shining happily.

Then the current Sakura's mind suddenly flashed back to the moment when _another_ black-haired, black-eyed man touched her naked skin just over an hour ago. The woman shook her head and put the picture into the drawer.

_Now then, which one I like more? Which one…I should be with? Itachi, who makes me feel like I'm the only one in the world? Sasuke, who makes me do crazy things…like tonight and not regret it? But I still have time to figure this out…until about Saturday…_

_Right? _

--

**A/N: **Information to all of my readers: my update schedule is about to change and become very inappropriately unpredictable. The cause is my summer job. End of information. P.S.: You can flame at my employer :DDDD anyways, thanks for all the comments and other stuff ;))) and support, especially support ;))) can't go on without it ;)))


	11. Chapter 11

-11-

**-11-**

„_All God does is watch us and kill us when we get boring. We must never, ever be boring." _

Chuck Palahniuk (1962 - ), _Invisible Monsters_, 1999

„_Happy families are all alike; every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way."_

Leo Tolstoy (1828 - 1910), _Anna Karenina, Chapter 1, first line_

"Wow, you look like crap" Naruto expressed his surprise the early morning, when he entered Sasuke's office. The Uchiha was sitting in front of a whiteboard, full of all sorts of diseases and symptoms.

"And you look like young spring chicken" Sasuke retorted "what did you do? Spray your hair with sowthistle color?"

"Very funny" Naruto rolled eyes and sat on the chair on the other side of the desk "don't tell me you stayed here all night"

"Would look like a fresh salad if I didn't" Sasuke yawned and stroke his hands through his hair, which was going to all sides like hedgehog's back.

"I take it nothing happen between you and Sakura" Naruto noted after a moment of silence.

"Why are you so eager to know? It's not like you're about to loose your permission to be my best man" Sasuke sunk his face into palm, pressing his eyes with fingers.

"I'm…just interested" Naruto shrugged. Sasuke sat still for a while, then decided to do some confession (_He'll find out eventually. Sakura will tell Tsunade, Tsunade will definitely tell Naruto…Naruto will definitely tell someone like Hidain and there goes my privacy. Better to prevent rumors from being fabricated and expanded like an air balloon._)

"We, _again_, almost did it. Only this time Temari called and ruined it with a new patient"

"You mean like…she…wanted it" Naruto leaned forward.

"She's the one who suggested that we should have sex. Oh, and that proves you wrong"

"Am I not always wrong? In your universe I mean"

"Sure you are. But this time you're more wrong than usual: I _can_have sex with her, WITHOUT having a real relationship"

"I'd like to see you talk this way after a month or two" Naruto scoffed and stood up "you know, I think I can understand why you want to be alone: it's your nature. I also understand that you're scared when somebody shows up with the ability to change that nature. What I don't understand is why you don't want to try something else besides being alone. But I don't think you understand it yourself, so…don't bother answering"

"You seriously thought I would answer? How much of a moron can you turn into?" Sasuke smirked up at Naruto.

"As much of a moron, as needed to knock at your conscience" Naruto flashed him a wide, dumb smile and left the office.

Sasuke sighed heavily. Then, after few moments, he smiled. _Yeah, Naruto, I know the scenario: guy meets a girl, they fall in love, they get stupid and they live stupidly ever after. What kind of a future is that? Stupid. _

**-x-**

Back at the lab, Temari and Shikamaru were still glued to microscopes, exploring possible and impossible diseases. Suddenly, Temari retreated her eyes from the lenses and thought for a while.

"You seriously think he has a crush on somebody?" she asked as if continuing the old conversation.

"If you're talking about me, the only crush I have is now standing there, not doing her job" Shikamaru answered from behind the microscope "negative for bacterial meningitis" Shikamaru scratched the line on the sheet of paper.

"No, seriously, do you think Sasuke might've fallen for somebody?"

"If he did, he's better not become stupid or else, patients will die"

"I wonder who could that be" Temari leaned onto her elbows.

"Definitely not Karin. They'd be having sex day in, day out" Shikamaru noted and leaned back onto microscope "but if you want my opinion, it might be that blonde chick who visited him few days ago. I never asked the reason"

"How much of a chick?" Temari asked, suspiciously raising her eyebrows.

"Playboy type" Shikamaru shrugged "not that I care. Much"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

This phrase made Shikamaru sigh and thing how much of a pain women are…again.

"I do NOT have an affair with her. Stop listening of what Uchiha has to say about your drawer. What kind of an idiot would hide his lover's underwear in his _wife's_ drawer?"

"Good point" Temari shrugged and a cunning smile lit up on her lips "I just got an idea"

"No really?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes "will you call me a Sweet Sauce again?"

"I thought you liked that pet name" Temari smiled, seductively putting her little finger between her white teeth.

"There you go again" Shikamaru scratched out another line and sighed "you're troublesome"

"Why did you marry me then?" Temari raised her eyebrows, still smiling seductively.

"I like your way of being troublesome"

**-x-**

"_Get yourself a goddamn cell phone! I won't have to roam around phone book of NY" _a complaining speech burst out of the phone when Sakura picked it up at the Modern Art Museum's administrator's office.

"Stop yelling. I can hear you quite well" she retorted and laughed softly "you didn't come back home last night"

"_Sorry, serious patient. And I think Tsunade has ordered the security to stand guard at all exits. My only option was to fly, but my salary still isn't big enough to get a helicopter" _Sasuke's voice was drowned in a tired sarcasm "_getting ready for the party?" _

"Yeah. This is a mess though. I can't imagine how they always make it in time for the opening" Sakura sighed "how are you doing? You seem tired"

"_I have caffeine flowing through my veins instead of blood. I think I'll last for another two hours so until then, I have to make out what's wrong with this kid. But fantasizing about you in the shower doesn't help" _

"Then stop it" Sakura smiled while signing another blank which was given her "we'll have plenty of time for a shower. And bed. And sofa. And a car. And…wherever we'll think of"

"_You're not making this easier. But thanks for support anyway" _again an ironic note from the other side of the phone.

"Are you coming to the expo tonight?" Sakura asked, leaning onto table.

"_If I feel alive enough. When does it start?" _

"Eight o'clock. I hope you and your brother are capable of being in one room"

"_Sure we are. I'll just humiliate him in the public about the size of his penis. Now that's what is called a really __modern__ art" _

"Oh, you sound like an expert in this field" Sakura noted provokingly.

"_Hey, we played in the same sandbox once….a long, long ago, in a galaxy far, far away. But I will take lessons from __your__ experience" _

"We did NOT have sex. Stop with the jealousy already"

"_How can you tell I'm not an expert then?" _

"Stop your power play. For the record, I plan to get a major in Sasuke Uchiha tonight. Go home and get some sleep"

"_Sounds scary. Which book will you go for first?" _

"Mmmm….the one on the lower shelf. But I want this to be real, not through the phone"

"_What, never had sex online?" _

"See you tonight, Sasuke. Wherever that will be"

"_See you, bitch" _

"Jerk" and she hung up but with a glowing smile on her lips.

"Who called?" a voice asked her from behind. Sakura whirled around and smiled to another pair of black eyes.

"Oh, hi, Itachi. Just some jerk from the delivery company, said he'll be late with the drinks" she placed a light kiss on his lips and they both walked out of the office

"Any other problems?"

"Well, besides that this is a real mess, I guess not. But you're early here"

"Just wanted to get you out for lunch. What do you say?" Itachi smiled to her with that half-teeth smile of his.

"Sure. Sounds good" Sakura felt his arm sliding around her waist and the hotness of his body interacting with hers. Then their lips met. Their tongues followed.

Sakura kissed back. She searched around his mouth, looking for the same thing she would always find in Sasuke: unchained, burning passion. Something along the lines of the wild beast inside. But there was nothing to compare. _Looks like they're only brothers in terms of blood and looks. But…nothing else. _

_Is that why it's so hard to choose? _

**-x-**

Karin was alone sitting in the locker room for doctors, writing something in a notebook. She sighed and put the book away.

_I should go now, do something useful and not get another patient dead. The thing is, no one really knows what's wrong with that kid. Even Sasuke's at lost. The illness was up and down the boy's body and no scans sho__wed anything. This is a mess. If only I could come up with something…anything…_

"Thinking?" a voice woke Karin up from her trance. She saw Temari and Shikamaru entering the locker room. They both sat down on the wooden benches and sighed.

"Still nothing?" Karin asked, but already saw the answer from their tired and sad faces.

"Not a slice" Shikamaru shook his head "we were roaming through diseases and found absolutely nothing"

"So…the kid is…just dying?"

"Apparently so" Temari sighed and closed her eyes shut "there's not much we can do"

"Aren't you a pessimist?" a sharp voice flew from the door and echoed in the room "why so down, people?"

"Maybe because we couldn't cure the kid?" Shikamaru rolled eyes "don't be sarcastic about that at least this time. And where are you going?" he referred to Sasuke's backpack.

"Home, of course. I want to get some sleep. Oh, and if you're talking about the autistic kid, you can forget him. Just gave him a quarter of bacterial antibiotics"

"What?" Karin stood up "the kid never had any bacteria! You could kill him!"

"Stop yelling, my head hurts enough already. It was raccoon roundworms. They were swimming in his eye, that's why he got blurry vision all of a sudden. And those worms don't leave any trace, they only eat the flesh, that's why he got all that pain all over his insides" Sasuke turned around to leave "now scram and go home. It's been a long night and Tsunade isn't guarding the exit anymore"

Few minutes of silence in the locker room…

"Wow" Temari was the first to speak "no matter how you put it, he can still surprise us"

"Sure does. Man, that kid was troublesome" Shikamaru stretched himself "and Uchiha figured it out like a cloud in pure blue sky"

Karin didn't say anything. She just stared at the spot where Sasuke's back disappeared behind the turn in the corridor.

_How can he just stay so cool? He didn't' react much when his patient died, he said the diagnosis which we spent hours to get in the tone like he had lost his keys and then found them…………_

_Why can't I be like that? _

**-x-**

Sasuke returned home and went straight upstairs. Without even bothering to undress, he collapsed onto his bed. _Finally, sleep and nothing but sleep. Then annoying Itachi. Then annoying-but-hot Sakura…then her again…and again…and maybe then…Hey, wait, hold on a sec! Why am I thinking about this? We'll just…have sex, that's all. I'm not obliged to…go out with her or something, right? Not that I want to. But I __don't__ want her to date Itachi…or have sex with him for that matter. He's…an ass, even bigger and less obvious than I am. Man, what a mess. Wonder when she will leave my place…_

**-x-**

**6 pm…**

Ring, ring…ring, ring…

Sakura stretched out her hand and turned the cell-phone off. She lifted herself and hurried to cover her naked body with sheaths. She rolled over and bumped into a body of a man.

"Hey, time to get up" she whispered to his ear "it's six already" Itachi opened his onyx eyes and looked up at her with a smirk.

"Can we allow ourselves to be late?"

"Not a chance" Sakura shot him a grin "hurry up, I'll take a shower first" and she jumped out of bed and flowed through the carpeted floor, all covered with clothes. Itachi smirked at her perfect figure.

What he didn't smirk at were her tears that rolled down the moment she entered the bathroom. She looked at her reflection on the mirror and tears hit her cheeks harder.

_You stupid bitch…stupid, stupid, stupid…idiot…_

--

**A/N: **ok, this was shorter than others….sorry about that, but I really lack time…I work twelve hours a day and when I get my day off, I try to sleep as much as possible. Hope you guys can forgive me and thanks for all the support I got form you ;))) really really thank you ;)))


	12. Chapter 12

-12-

**-12-**

„_We hate some persons because we do not know them; and we will not know them because we hate them." _

Charles Caleb Colton (1780 - 1832)

„_Assert your right to make a few mistakes. If people can't accept your imperfections, that's their fault." _

Dr. David M. Burns

„_It is dangerous to be sincere unless you are also stupid_."

George Bernard Shaw (1856 - 1950), _Man and Superman_ (1903) "_Maxims for Revolutionists_"

The Museum of Modern art was shining with bright lights that night, attracting everyone's attention. Sure enough, many limos and expensive cars were rolling non-stop in front of the entrance, bringing rich and beautiful people to the exhibition of the year.

The inside was also busy: people walked around, observing paintings, drinking, chatting….socializing. Sasuke Uchiha, on the other hand, didn't really feel like being in a place like this, but…he was also interested: curiosity almost always wins. But no painting and human-deducing could possibly beat the main object of his interest that has showed up in front of him: glittering, smiling and absolutely hot Sakura Haruno. She walked over to him, smiling with a little, faint grin.

"Having fun?" she asked in a free, light voice.

"Feels better now" Sasuke smirked to her. Sakura bit her lower lip and walked closer to him, leaning to his year. Sasuke felt somehow suddenly drunk, although he didn't even finish his first glass of wine.

"You wouldn't believe how hot you look in tux" she whispered "and thanks for the earrings. They're lovely"

"Wouldn't have bought them, if they weren't" Sasuke said and took a sip of his red wine "how long will you stay here?"

"Till the end, I guess" Sakura sighed "what? Can't be a little more patient?" she winked to him.

"Not with you looking like that" Sasuke smirked "I thought I was paying for a dress. Turned out it's a "Do Me" commercial trigger"

"For you maybe"

"For every man and lesbian here"

"Jerk" Sakura whispered.

"Bitch" Sasuke whispered back "this pet name suits you"

"And jerk goes along with _you_" Sakura grinned. She wanted to say something else, but at the moment, Itachi walked on the couple and disrupted the conversation.

"Why isn't that my little brother? I thought you were socially clueless"

"Why isn't that brain-scour-out pathetic excuse of a big brother of mine? I thought _your_ only sense of art were….comic strips" Sasuke watched Sakura lowering her eyes the moment Itachi spoke and keeping them down. His look changed: now Sasuke was really really interested.

"Your tongue is as sharp as ever, Sasuke. Is he always like that?" he asked Sakura. She looked up at Itachi and smiled nervously.

"Most of the time. When we're both home" she answered shortly. Her eyes suddenly caught something in the crowd and her face was suddenly covered with relief "I just saw a friend of mine. You two boys please try not to break down the building" she said and ran off to great Sai with a certain blonde woman by his side.

"A piece of gold, isn't she?" Itachi asked provokingly.

"You know what's interesting? That you're actually able to see that gold inside of her" Sasuke shot to his brother's face and walked away….to find a better place for observation.

**15 minutes later…**

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto greeted Sasuke, who was standing still, eyes fixed on Sakura and Itachi walking around, talking with people.

"Why are you here? It's not like you know anything about art" the Uchiha snapped at his friend.

"You're cheerful as ever" Naruto noted ironically "Hinata wanted to come. She likes this museum"

"And you tagged along like a puppy. Genius of you" Sasuke retorted, not moving his eyes from a certain couple.

"Look who's talking. You ran here, because Sakura is here. And……you seem to be stoned" Naruto looked at the same direction Sasuke was looking "figures" he sighed.

"They had sex and The Bitch is now embarrassed in front of me _and_ Itachi" Sasuke said and took a good gulp of wine.

"Ok, please tell me you're having a broken heart syndrome" Naruto crossed his fingers "that would prove you're a person too"

"Why would I? I never even was in love with her" Sasuke wanted to walk away, but Naruto's words stopped him.

"Yes you were. You _are_! And judging from that large gulp of wine, you're about to sulk your ass off because your moron brother stole a perfect girl right from under your nose. Now whose fault is that?"

"Could be yours" Sasuke turned his head to look at his friend's eyes "if you said this earlier, maybe everything would've turned out differently"

"Nothing I say ever reaches your thick head anyway" Naruto shrugged "and it's not over. Talk to her. Say that you were and idiot to not ask her out. Apologize for everything you said to her, cause I'm sure you said plenty. And stop making me act like your conscience, cause I don't like being your conscience"

"What the hell do you know? You're just an idiot"

"Not as big as you. At least I didn't miss my chance to be happy" Naruto was already wearing angry expression "now go and do something about it. I hate to see you miserable. Might as well not make it worse" and he walked away, heading straight to Hinata to give her a light kiss on a cheek. The woman waved to Sasuke, smiling warmly. Sasuke nodded her and turned around to head straight through the exit. But this time Sakura caught up with him.

"Leaving already?" she asked with a faint voice.

"I think you have enough of a company" Sasuke retorted, looking at her with firm gaze. Sakura looked up at his eyes and the realization stroke like a tide.

_There he goes again: that unreadable look, cold as ice. He hasn't looked at me this way for a while. Means something changed. Means he knows. And this means…I am what he says I am: The Bitch. _

"You know, right?" she asked in a disappointed and sad voice.

"Right"

"He told you?"

"Wasn't something I couldn't deduce from your body language the moment Itachi appeared by your side and stayed there longer than ten minutes" Sasuke talked and looked at her firmly, coldly "what I don't get is what you are ashamed of"

"Isn't that obvious? I did something stupid" her eyes filled with tears "I…didn't want to…get away from you, I just-"

"Well, you just did" Sasuke finished for her "met Tsunade on my way out of the hospital. Feel free to move out tomorrow" and he turned around to leave.

"Sasuke, wait. I'm sorry"

"Yeah, me too" he shot her another cold look "who knows, maybe this would've worked out" and he left her standing there, tear rolling down one by one.

Somewhere in the crowd, Naruto sighed in a heavy manner.

"Do you think it will be alright?" Hinata asked in a silent voice.

"From the looks of it…a fair amount of bear bottles must be drank" Naruto sighed again. _Oh boy! He didn't even take her to the single date, and he already acts like she's his wife who betrayed him. I'm in a one big annoying sulking whirl of Sasuke Uchiha for a long, long time. _

Sai walked to Sakura, who was still standing in one place, looking at the spot where Sasuke disappeared.

"I suppose now is not a time to ask what happened" Sai whispered to her ear "anyway, clean those tears and get a hold of yourself"

"I know" Sakura whispered "but I think I've just lost him" she scoffed through tears "I'm such a…bitch"

"No, you're not. And it's not over. Talk to him. Say how you feel. Say you're sorry"

"I slept with his brother, Sai!" Sakura yelled in a whisper "how am I supposed to explain that I was hopping to…to just….find another him there. And I didn't. That's what makes me a stupid bitch"

"You just tell him the way you're telling me" Sai said silently and smiled…sincerely and softly "he'll understand"

"How do you know?"

"I don't. I just hope he will" Sai flicked strands of Sakura's hair behind her ear "but now you must smile. I'm sorry to say it, but you must"

"Alright" Sakura took a deep breath, trying to relax "alright"

"Good"

………………………………………….

_Will he ever forgive me? _

Sakura was smiling to the people, surrounding her.

_Is it over? Just like that? _

Sakura received a light kiss to the corner of her lips from Itachi.

_Will we be able to start over? Will he…ever…talk to me? Insult me? Kiss me? _

Sakura waved a couple of familiar people with a happy smile.

_How can I look at him now? __How should I talk to him? What should I say? _

Sakura was introduced with Naruto and Hinata.

_Can I forgive myself for what I've done? Can I live on? _

Sakura was talking to Hinata for a while. Turned out both love the same form of art.

_I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm sorry I did it. I'm sorry I'm bad. I'm s__orry I'm not perfect. I'm sorry._

Sakura laughed along with a bunch of people around her.

_Forgive me. _

…………………………………………………

**-x-**

"Do you know what you just did?" Shikamaru asked to Sasuke, as they both drank another large gulp of beer at a local bar. Sasuke was still with a black tux and Shikamaru was with jeans and sweater.

"Don't talk like I don't" Sasuke retorted.

"You ditched…the hottest and the most tolerant woman you ever met. And for what? Because your moron brother made a move quicker than you did? Now that's totally your fault"

"You _do_ realize how I feel right now, don't you?"

"You feel like crap. And although it's not like you, I'd be surprised if you didn't"

"You know…for the first time in my life, I really do feel sorry for something. And guilty nonetheless" Sasuke took another gulp of beer "this sucks"

"Yeah, it is troublesome" Shikamaru too gulped his beer "what are you gonna do now?"

"I have…no idea" Sasuke said with a sigh "I suppose I'll just…go back to screwing with my patience and you guys"

"Oh man. I liked you better when you didn't have a broken heart" Shikamaru sighed "listen, get a hold of yourself. It's not the end of the world"

"Think so?"

"Yeah"

"Good. Cause I think it's the end of something I could actually have" Sasuke sighed and gulped more beer "not that I'm complaining much"

"Maybe it's not over yet" Shikamaru shrugged "you know, after a lifetime experience with women, I figured one thing: no matter how foolish their acts look, there's always a reason behind it"

"And your point is?"

"Try talking to her. Maybe there's reason behind what she did. It usually is a very reasonable reason"

"How can you reason someone, who slept with guy's brother and says I'm sorry?"

"Like I say: acts can lie"

"Everybody lies" Sasuke stated and drank more beer.

"In the end, it's all up to you" Shikamaru slapped Sasuke's shoulder with his palm and threw few dollars on the bar "see you at work"

"Yeah" Sasuke sighed and watched Shikamaru leave for a while. Then swallowed another gulp and slowly wandered off into staring to one spot.

_Sakura…The Bitch…Haruno…She came into my life, turned it upside down and now…gone away with a blast. Who am I kidding! Naruto is soooo right…again…as always. I should've…done something…to keep her by my side. _

_Sorry. _

An old tune played:

_I'm sorry I'm bad,_

_I'm sorry I'm blue,_

_I'm sorry for all the things I said to you,_

_And I know_

_I can't take it back._

--

**A/N: **Gee, this is turning out sadder and sadder by the line. I hate myself for this but…all flames go to my retarded mind :DDDD thanks for still reading this ;)) and thanks for commenting ;))


	13. Chapter 13

-13-

**-13-**

„_Good communication is as stimulating as black coffee and just as hard to sleep after."_

Anne Morrow Lindbergh, '_Gift From the Sea_'

„_'Tis the most tender part of love, each other to forgive." _

John Sheffield

„_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed." _

Carl Jung (1875 - 1961)

Sakura came back home and slowly walked up the stairs. She headed to her room as silently as she could. She stopped in front of a closed door which she knew led to not her room. Sakura looked to the floor for a while then continued heading to her own room. She entered the dark space and lit up the light. _Well, guess it's not much left for me here. _

Sakura changed from her nephrite green dress to red night-gown and opened her luggage. She collected her clothes, her jewelry, her other things. Sakura then silently headed to the attic and collected her drawing gear. When everything was packed, she sat on the bed and sighed, looking to the full luggage, ready to be carried…

Jules jumped on the bed by her side and rammed his forehead into her elbow. Sakura brushed her hand through his head and the cat purred. Then a muted rattling sound disturbed Sakura. When she turned to the direction of the sound, the woman spotted a little light brown rat, standing on the back paws and rapidly moving its little black nose.

"Lightening Macqueen, huh? Pleasure to meet you" Sakura said in silent sarcastic voice. Jules still purred by her side "unfortunately, your master doesn't want another renter" she added sadly. The cat rose his clever yellow eyes up at her and stared until Sakura sighed and laughed a little.

"I can't believe I'm being scolded by a cat and a rat" she then stood up and walked out of her room, leaving the door open. She closed to the door, further from her own and after exhaling a breath of air, she pushed the door knob down and entered the dark room.

Sakura found Sasuke sleeping at one side of the bed. The woman watched his body rising and falling frequently for a while, then walked closer and sat on the other side than him. She sat like that for a while, looking at the darkness, then laid down and put her tired head onto the pillow.

"What?" a silent, but firm and cold demand came form behind her.

"I didn't want to wake you up" Sakura said.

"You didn't. What do you want?" Sasuke's voice acted like a razorblades for Sakura's soul.

"To talk" she whispered.

"About what?"

"Anything"

"The weather?" a sarcastic tone slipped from Sasuke's invisible lips.

"That would be nice"

Silence…..

"What do you want to say?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Ever played the Twenty Questions?" Sakura asked.

"I feel like doing it now"

"Why don't we then?"

"I have beer"

**10 minutes later…**

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting at the kitchen's table, she only wearing a red, short night-gown and he – a pair of dark blue pajamas pants. Each had a bottle of beer in front of them.

"One question at a time" Sasuke stated the rule.

"Fair enough. But ladies first"

"Deal"

"Did you go to public or private school?" Sakura asked and took a sip of beer.

"Public. You?"

"Public. College or straight to med school?"

"College. Art academy, I presume"

"Yeah, and a year in France. Ever studied abroad?"

"Europe once. Few times in Japan. Why did you become an artist?" Sakura stared at him for a while, then smiled vaguely.

"It's a long story"

"I have time" Sasuke leaned back in his chair and gulped some bear.

"Well, I had this friend when I was in primary school. If he wasn't studying or playing with me or other kids, he was drawing. Lots and lots of it, always saying he needed to improve his skills" Sakura laughed a little, looking at her fingers on the table "and then one day he showed me how to draw a little branch of cherry blossoms. Since then, all I wanted was to…draw. Lots and lots of cherry blossoms" Sakura lifted her eyes to Sasuke "how did you become a doctor"

"I…" Sasuke fell silent after this one letter. He thought for a while, then bit his lover lip "I once was in Japan when I was about…thirteen years old. And it so happened that I was looking for a way to repay debt. You could call it luck, you could call it a turn of fate, but…" a moment of silence "one man, a doctor, said that the more loved the person is, the more lives it is worth. So, being a doctor is my way of…repaying the debt I owe" he looked straight at her "have you got any debts to pay?"

"I'm still paying it. To the person I owe my talent" Sakura gave him a warm smile "who is it that you pay your debt?" Sasuke opened his mouth then shut it up again. He took another sip of beer, as if hesitating if he really wanted to share it with her.

"My mother and my father. Is it your friend?"

"Yes. They're dead?"

"Yeah. How did they die?"

"In a fire. My mother didn't feel well that day and she took a sleeping pill to help her sleep. She…was working hard at work those days and she was already at her limit. However, she always said that she'll rest when she's dead" a little pause. Then he continued after another sip of beer "father was just coming back from home when the fire spread…out of nowhere. He carried me out and told me to wait. But the fire spread so fast that it caught the garage in no time. The car's gas tank exploded and took them away" he sighed mutedly, as if a heavy rock was just taken away from his chest "where are your parents?"

"Along with yours" Sakura smiled sadly "they died in a car accident. It was winter. The truck driver in front of us just lost control of a ten tone-weighting truck and hit our car. I was supposed to die there as well. But I was sitting in a middle of the back seat and when the truck hit our car, I just fell out of the window to the snow. Lucky" Sakura smiled to emptiness "you still feel guilty?"

"I guess I am. You?"

"Yeah, me too" both gulped some beer, looking at each other. Few moments passed in silence.

"How about your brother?" Sakura finally asked.

"He was out in the Europe then. He didn't even come to the funeral" Sasuke smirked faintly "if he was sane, I'd say he just felt too terrible to show up. But he isn't so….I don't know why he didn't show up" he looked straight into the eyes of Sakura "what do you think?"

"I think he did feel terrible. If you knew him closer, you'd know" she frowned a little "what happened between you two?"

"Itachi took over our father's company and went to university at the same time. He became distant and cold. We argued a lot. And the older I grew, the worse were the arguments. We even got into a fight. I don't know. It seems like a giant wall of China grew between us. What makes you think I'd know anything about him?"

"You would. Itachi is very open when he trusts a person. That's where you both are the same. You wouldn't admit that, would you?"

"I don't know. You said it yourself" Sasuke sipped the beer "is that why you fell for him?" Sasuke felt like this was The Big Question.

_I was eager to know. Eager to know why my brother was superior to me. Why she chose that jerk and not me. Also, I was interested what was going on in that pink head of hers. Sakura…cherry blossoms…my life's color. _

"I didn't. I…I guess I was only…looking for you in him, because I…couldn't figure you out. I suppose I was scared that you wouldn't let me in your life and your soul…like Itachi was willing to do. But that was my mistake. Do you forgive mistakes?" she asked, with the most hopeless voice Sasuke ever heard from her.

"I do…sometimes. What didn't you find in me?"

"Apparently, now I have everything I could hope for. But I really want to say one thing…can oyu guess?"

"No. What?"

"I'm sorry. I feel I should say sorry. I feel sorry. I feel like I did a very, very stupid thing. For my own misfortune. Can you…forgive me?"

"I don't think I'm in authority. Especially when I'm the one to say sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"For being an ass? Sure thing" Sakura laughed lightly "can I stay here?"

"In this kitchen? Sure. Or do you want to stay in this house"

"No. I want to stay with you. Manhattan is…a cold and lonely place anyway. Can I be with you?"

"You'd perish if you didn't. Artists don't live long" Sasuke teased and leaned forward "can I kiss you?" he asked in a whisper.

"U-huh" Sakura purred and leaned onto his lips. Their kiss started as a soft little touch of lips, but ended as a passionate play of tongues.

"Can we do it?" Sakura asked through the kiss.

"If no one calls" Sasuke noted in an ironic manner, not stopping the kiss "can we stop this question-shot-question thing?"

"Totally"

**5 minutes later….**

Sasuke and Sakura were rolling around in Sasuke's bed, both naked, kissing. Sasuke roamed around the entirety of Sakura's body, making her moan and ask for more. He sucked into her nipple, biting it and receiving a cattish laughter from Sakura's lips. She had her hands sliding up and down Sasuke's back and chest and her legs wrapped around his torso, asking even more. Sasuke returned his lips to hers and placed a light kiss on them. Then he felt Sakura's body hardening and back arching under him as he slid deeper inside of her. They started moving with a rhythm, both grunting and moaning. They rolled over and Sakura sat on the top, still moving herself up and down. Sasuke lifted himself up and wrapped arms around Sakura's waist, pulling her down upon his member and making her almost scream from both: pain and pleasure. They fell on the bed again and Sasuke was again on top, still not stopping moving. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. They couldn't get any closer or more together than that…

**-x-**

Naruto and Hinata were sitting at their home, in front of the fireplace, under a sheath.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Hinata asked, her head resting on Naruto's shoulder "Sakura seemed such a nice person. Sasuke cannot dislike her"

"He doesn't, believe me" Naruto smiled distantly "but his thick head doesn't always work the way it should. Let's just hope Sakura can change the way it operates"

"Maybe she'll do what you couldn't" Hinata giggled silently and prepared to stand up "let's go. Time to go to bed"

"Right" Naruto too was about to stand up, but he was left frozen: the moment Hinata got on her feet, she swayed and almost fell. Naruto caught her and laid her back on bed.

"Hinata?" he called while checking her pupils "Hinata, talk to me, can you hear me?" he checked her pulse: it was extremely fast "Hinata!"

**-x-**

**2 hours later…**

Sasuke picked up the cell phone that was ringing. He tried to see who's calling (_Or rather who I was gonna kill._), but his eyes were too glued for that.

"Who in his right mind would call this early in the morning? It's almost dusk"

"Sorry about that" a tired and anxious voice of Naruto reached Sasuke's ear "but it's Hinata. I have no idea what's wrong with her. She simply collapsed the night before"

"Is she awake now?"

"No. they were trying to wake her up, but…I think…she's sliding into coma"

"Hey, don't do these quite deductions. I'm coming. Stay calm and…don't' do anything stupid"

"I'll try. Thanks"

"Who was that?" Sakura asked as she opened her sleepy eyes.

"My friend. His girlfriend seems to be in a sudden coma"

"Friend? You mean…Naruto?"

"Did you Google my personal data?" Sasuke asked sarcastically and began dressing up.

"No, I met them yesterday, at the exhibition. Hinata seemed fine"

"I know. That's what she looked like to me back then as well" Sasuke showed a few things to his backpack and tossed it over his shoulder "listen, I gotta go. If you want, you can come to the hospital. Somebody has to be with Naruto while I try to figure out what Hinata has. I don't want him to craze out in the hospital" Sakura sat up, covering her naked body with sheath.

"Ok. I'll come" Sasuke leaned over her and kissed her reddish lips.

"See you there then" he said and smirked.

"Sure" she gave him a warm smile.

Five minutes later Sasuke was speeding through empty streets of morning New York City, coffee steaming in his hand.

_Damn! She was perfectly healthy just the same night! I, myself, did a full check up on her few months ago. She was perfectly healthy. Shit! Did I miss something? Of…maybe she hid something…Darn! This is one hell of a lovers' morning! _

--

**A/N: **Cliffhanger, he he. I'll have an entire week to decide whether Hinata should die or not…kidding. Somebody still didn't forgive me for the story "Eternally not yours" (points at love4hao) :DDDD anyway, thanks for all the reviews and all that stuff which is about the only thing, getting me through my day recently ;))))) ok…maybe I do want to know how this will turn out, cause I still don't :DDD that makes two things ;)) thanks ;) see ya later ;))


	14. Chapter 14

-14-

**-14-**

„_I think of a hero as someone who understands the degree of responsibility that comes with his freedom." _

- Bob Dylan (1941 - )

„_If God lived on earth, people would break his windows." _

Jewish Proverb

„_There are worse things in life than death. Have you ever spent an evening with an insurance salesman?" _

- Woody Allen (1935 - )

"So…what causes a feint and tachycardia?" Sasuke asked while writing on the whiteboard.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Karin asked.

"If I wasn't sure, you'd be still asleep" Sasuke retorted "now, seriously, people, I need differential"

"Stress, tiredness, could be environmental" Shikamaru threw a guess.

"She should be working like a mule to get to this stage and so sudden" Sasuke shot it down "what else?"

"Couldn't she have had a partial seizure?" Temari suggested.

"It would explain everything except _why_ she had it"

"Infection?"

"Not without a fewer"

"Hypotension" Temari threw a guess.

"Possible" Sasuke wrote the possibility on the board "but what's triggering it?"

"Could be genetic"

"If it was, I would know" Sasuke stated "she doesn't have a single family member with even a factor of this"

"Myocardium thrombosis" Karin suggested.

"And the trigger for this goes back to environment" Sasuke sighed and rubbed his forehead "ok, Temari and Shikamaru, go to her home, search for anti-depressants and anything that can be connected to her having severe heart failure"

"Roger that" Temari and Shikamaru stood up to leave.

"Karin, do an echo of her heart. If you see no abnormalities, do an angiogram"

"You do realize that her heart almost stopped few hours ago and now it's beating faster than drums in a hard rock concert. It could damage her incurably"

"I know that" Sasuke sighed "but if we don't do anything, she'll have a real infarct. Her BP is still high, her heart wouldn't stop racing. Although angiogram is dangerous, we can't go on with differential or curing"

"At least let me do the blood work" Karin stood up and closed to Sasuke "she _may_ have something else triggering her symptoms, like…bacterial infection that binds with blood cells and her heart just wasn't able to pump it. Those kinds don't present with a fewer"

"Cultures wouldn't grow fast enough"

"I'll go for the most common ones" Karin raised a hand when she saw Sasuke wanting to say something else "listen, I get it that Naruto's your best friend and his girlfriend is everything to him. But…don't go too far. It's _because_ he's your best friend you should take the safe course" they stood in silence for a while, then Sasuke nodded.

"Alright, go do the blood work. But do an echo too"

"Gotcha"

**-x-**

Sasuke found Naruto sitting in front of the ICU, looking straight at Hinata through the glass. The woman was paler than usual and even though she was sleeping, her face was tense.

"You should go home and have a nap" the Uchiha stated "Hinata won't be pleased if she sees you looking like crap" Sasuke sat down beside his friend and also looked at her.

"Can't leave her" Naruto said with a little sad smile "I'm afraid that if I miss something it might be too late"

"Aren't you an optimist?" Sasuke rolled eyes "you were the one who said I needed to be inflicted with optimism" he sighed "look, I need to know if Hinata's behavior has changed recently. Anything that would catch your eye as abnormal"

"I don't know. Nothing" Naruto shrugged "she would wake up in the middle of the night out of the blue, but…don't everybody?"

"How long has it been going on?"

"I don't know…a week or two. You think it's relevant?"

"Good question. I think it might be" Sasuke threw a glance at Hinata's pale face "her heart rate was slowly increasing and when it would spike harder, she would even wake up"

"But where did that come from? These things happen because of stress. And she wasn't in any stressful situations"

"I know. That's what makes me think it's something deeper. A heart problem. We'll know more after an angiogram"

"But…if her heart's beating too fast…" Naruto widened his eyes at Sasuke.

"I know. But…if we won't see what's inside her heart, this could lead to her heart stopping"

Silence.

_Man, that's akward! Having your own friend as a patient's family sucks. And especially when he's a doctor and knows all the possible risks and pains and all the stuff families shouldn't know about. No matter that, I have to save her. No matter what. People like her do not deserve to die before watching their children even being born. _

"Do what you need" Naruto finally said and turned back to ICU "I know you can make it"

"Thanks" Sasuke said shortly and walked away from him.

**-x-**

**2 hours later…**

Sakura walked into the hospital and headed straight to the elevators.

_I hope she's alright. Damn! __There was absolutely nothing wrong with her yesterday. What happened? And how? Did she get hurt or something? I wanna know and now. _

Sakura walked out of the elevator and headed straight to Sasuke's office. She found him there: worried till his bone marrow.

"Hey" she said silently "how is it going?"

"Not exactly the way I would want" he answered, looking straight at the whiteboard in front of him.

"How is she?"

"Worse" Sasuke sighed "when she woke up, she had pains all over her body that were coming out of the blue. I have no idea what this is. And I can't just tell that to Naruto"

"Hey, you're not giving up on this, are you?" Sakura closed to him and put her hand on his shoulder, leaning her chin on it "you're going to make it, right?"

"I wish I could say yes" Sasuke said in a whisper.

At that moment, Karin walked in with a paper in her hand.

"Are those results of the angiogram?" Sasuke asked instantly. Sakura took a step away from him.

"You can forget about that" Karin stated, brushing her red hair from the forehead. Sasuke took the paper and his eyes widened.

"Is this…for real?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I double-checked"

"Holy crap" Sasuke cursed.

"What's wrong? Is she getting worse?" Sakura instantly asked.

"In a way that's called 'we're gonna watch her die'" Sasuke explained, biting the nail of his little finger while looking and re-looking at the paper.

"Why? Is she allergic?"

"Worse" Sasuke stated and looked straight into Sakura's eyes "she's pregnant"

Sakura was left mouth opened. All three stood in silence for a while, not really knowing what to do.

"Will you…tell Naruto?" Karin finally broke the akward moment.

"Forget it. I need to speak with Hinata first" Sasuke stated "from now on, it's her call"

"But Naruto has a right to know as well" Sakura frowned at Sasuke "maybe he will freak out for a while, but…he's a doctor too"

"I know, but we will only let him know if Hinata agrees. Things are getting a little complicated. We need to get consent for the angiogram and Naruto will never sign it under these circumstances"

"But, the angiogram can damage the baby, maybe even risk a miscarrying it and never having children again"

"Technically, it's only fetus" Sasuke retorted and turned around to leave.

"You can't just force her into procedure like this!" Karin objected.

"Says who?" Sasuke stopped at the mid-door "Sakura, go and get Naruto lost for a while. Karin, go prepare the room for the angiogram. Let's hope Shikamaru and Temari won't be late for the party" and he left.

"He's impossible" Karin sighed.

"Is he always so reckless with his patients?" Sakura asked.

"Well…usually. But I didn't expect him to be this reckless on this one" she sighed again "guess…I'll be going. I hope Tsunade won't find out about this little stunt"

**-x-**

Sasuke sat in front of sleeping HInata for already a half an hour, looking to her tense, pale face. _Hope you're ready for this. Just hang in there. Naruto needs you. _The woman started moving and slowly opened her lavender eyes.

"Hey" she whispered weakly "how come you're here?"

"I'm your doctor. You're my patient" Sasuke shrugged "where else would I be?"

"That's not…like you" Hinata smiled sadly "what's wrong with me?"

"I wish I knew" Sasuke leaned forward in the chair "you probably have a heart problem, which I cannot confirm without an angiogram"

"Why wouldn't you just do it?"

"Your heart rate is very high, which makes it more difficult and dangerous to do. And there's something else" Sasuke looked straight at her eyes. Hinata looked back at him and bit her lower lip.

"Is it bad?"

"In your situation…yeah. You're pregnant"

Silence.

_Damn! Why is every time I announce that a woman is pregnant, the akward silence follows? Is it a part of some ritual or something? I don't get this at all. But maybe I'll just leave this to psychologists to write majors about. _

"But…that's not possible" Hinata whispered, tears pearling down her cheeks "I…I was on birth control pills and…"

"They're never one hundred percent safe. And one unplanned night without a condom can change…everything" Sasuke sighed mutedly "if the angiogram is successful, both, you and that little life inside of you will live…that is, if there's something wrong with your heart"

"How dangerous?" Hinata breathed out in teary, suffocating voice.

"Worst case scenario: you won't be able to have children ever"

Silence again. Hinata rose her hand slowly and covered her tearful eyes with it. She stayed like that for a while, then lowered her head back to her side and looked at Sasuke.

"Does Naruto know?"

"Not yet. But we are obliged to inform him. Not that he doesn't know about dangers of angiogram for pregnant women"

"He'll freak out, won't he?" Hinata smiled sadly, closing her eyes "he'd always chicken out I there's something might be wrong with me. Always taking the safest possible course" she sighed heavily "do the angiogram. Let me sign the consent form. Tell Naruto when I'm in the procedure room"

"Alright" Sasuke nodded and stood up "don't forget to live on. He needs you" he said before leaving.

_I know, Sasuke, I know…how he needs me. _

**-x-**

"He can't be serious" Temari stated, when she and Karin were washing their hands, preparing for the angiogram "he can't just talk her into this"

"How long you were working with the infamous ass, Sasuke Uchiha?" Karin asked in rhetorical manner "not only will he talk her into this, I won't be surprised he'd talk her into open heart surgery with baby in her womb" both women sighed.

"Does Tsunade know?" Temari asked when they entered the procedure room, where Shikamaru was working on monitors.

"Hopefully not. If everything goes well, she won't even need to know" Karin shrugged. The door opened again and four nurses brought in Hinata, lying in bed. They put her on procedure desk and one of them came to Shikamaru.

"Doctor Nara, we were informed that neither the patient's family nor Doctor Tsunade knows anything about this"

"Then make things stay that way as along as possible" Shikamaru warned her "we don't need scandals around here. But stay on alert"

"Yes, Doctor Nara" and she left along with the rest. Temari prepared for the procedure.

"Ready?" she asked to Hinata.

"I guess so" she answered in a weak voice.

"We can't sedate you on this, but we did put you on sedative, to decrease your heart rate as much as possible" she explained calmly "when I'm going to insert the catheter through your thigh's artery, you might feel a little pinch, but after that, no pain is expected, maybe just a little pulling sensation, ok?"

"Ok"

"Let's start" Temari sighed and exchanged looks with her colleagues: they both nodded.

"Sedating the insertion area and…inserting the catheter"

"Don't forget to breathe" Shikamaru warned Temari and removed sweat from her forehead.

"Thanks. Moving on through the pancreas area and moving up"

"Still ok?" Karin checked Hinata's pulse.

"So far" the woman whispered.

"Good. If you have problem talking, don't worry. It's the sedatives we gave you before the procedure" Hinata nodded and closed her eyes.

"Reached the lungs and going up to the heart"

"Here comes the big moment" Karin noted and fixed her look at the monitor, showing Hinata's arteries, dyed in darker color.

Suddenly, the life-monitoring equipment gone off, beeping and showing heart rate going down.

"What did you do?" Shikamaru looked at Temari.

"Nothing. I didn't even entered the heart"

"You must've done something!" Sasuke's voice flew through the room as he walked in.

"My chest…hurts" Hinata breathed out. Sasuke touched her neck, checking for pulse. His eyes then almost fell out of their orbs.

"Wow. You have…no pulse and you're still talking. That's one way to keep on living as I asked"

"Uchiha, get serious!" Shikamaru yelled at him, already doing respiration on her heart.

"Hinata, cough. And keep doing that. Push blood to your brain"

"Will…I…die…?" she asked between coughing.

"Good question. I already began to doubt that" within those words Hinata passed out. Karin put an airbag on her mouth and began pumping air.

"We need to put her on by pass if we can't restart her heart" Temari said, looking at the monitor.

"If we do, the thing that's killing her heart will be in her brain"

"So you just want us to keep her on respiration until you figure this out, or what?" Sasuke thought for a while.

"Yeah, that should work" he shrugged and walked out of the room.

"He's not serious, right?" Temari kept looking at the door, which was still swaying in and out.

"Oh I think he is" Karin said, still pumping the air.

"We gotta keep her here" Shikamaru said, still pushing her heart up and down "go get some staff"

"Right" Temari ran out of the room.

"What about the fetus?" Karin instantly asked.

"That" Shikamaru answered shortly "is a very good question"

--

**A/N:** So…cliffhanger again. Well, I think I might be getting used to that :DDDD I suppose I should explain many of the terms here…well, angiogram is like…using dye to see abnormalities in arteries and veins and even capillary, especially in organs. It's done through a contraption, kinda similar to x-ray, but it can show everything on the spot. What else…I think we all know what tachycardia is…oh well, it's increased heart rate. Hmmm….what else…myocardium thrombosis happens when heart's muscles are damaged by other causes like…neurological or lung diseases. Hypotension…how can I put this…it's when heart muscle intensity is decreased…causes…well, it's even a longer story, wait for other chapter :DDDDD ok, thanks for reviews, really, I was impressed how people are still reading, even with my rushed and incomplete writing "stile"…again, all flames to my employer :DDDD really, thank you very much ;)))


	15. Chapter 15

-15-

**-15-**

„_The man who has confidence in himself gains the confidence of others." _

Hasidic Saying

„_Everyone is a genius at least once a year. The real geniuses simply have their bright ideas closer together." _

Georg Christoph Lichtenberg (1742 - 1799)

„_The big secret in life is that there is no big secret. Whatever your goal, you can get there if you're willing to work." _

Oprah Winfrey (1954 - ), O Magazine

„Explain yourself!!" Tsunade yelled at Sasuke the moment she stormed into his office "why did you do an angiogram on a pregnant woman with a heart, pounding like a drum?!"

"Because I needed to look at her heart…?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Ok, I get this part. But…" Tsunade inhaled.

_Not gonna end up good. _Sasuke thought.

"WHY WERE YOU KEEPING HER ON CPR FOR THREE HOURS INSTEAD OF A BY-PASS?!" Tsunade shouted at the top of her lungs.

_And there goes the roof, and bullet-proof windows. Oh man, not only huge boobs, but also a voice, enough to destroy skyscrapers in Tokyo. _

"Because I didn't want the thing that's killing her to make itself cozy in her brain" Sasuke sighed "if you're going to continue yelling at me, I suggest you stop, cause…the longer you distract me, the more chance Naruto's love nugget will be disabled to come back from heavens"

"You're already late. The surgical team is now putting her on by pass" Tsunade sighed heavily.

"What?" Sasuke snapped and stood up from his chair, walking towards Tsunade "you gave them permission to do that?"

"Yes, I did. Now, either you find out what's wrong with her, or go and talk to Naruto"

"And tell him what? That his girlfriend with their child inside of her is dying God knows from what?"

"That's your last resort, I'm afraid. But before you do anything I want to get a report"

"Since when am I reporting my thoughts?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Listen to me, Uchiha. I get it that he's your best friend. But sometimes, you just have to accept that you failed. God is all-powerful for a reason"

"Yeah, He certainly does love to play dice with human lives" Sasuke looked at the whiteboard with differential for a moment. His eyes suddenly widened "could you…repeat the last line again?" he asked.

"What? Did you start believing in all-powerful God's will so suddenly?"

"He's all-powerful. That means…he can do whatever he wants with human body. And what if dice rolled out for Hinata to have something wrong with her heart" he turned to Tsunade "how long since you ordered by-pass?"

"Half an hour. Uchiha, what's in your head?"

"Big, loving, close-knit Uzumaki family" Sasuke smirked at his stoned boss and left the office in a rush.

_I know that look. It means he already has such a crazy idea that I don't even want to know about it. Would__n't be Sasuke Uchiha, but I still don't want another corpse on the table. Because if that happens…Naruto might never be the same._

**-x-**

Sasuke practically flew through the corridor and bumped into Sakura. Before she could say anything, he gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to perform a…April Miracle. Wanna watch?" he asked, smirk riddled all over his face.

"Is there any particular celebration at the end of April?" Sakura asked, eyebrows frowned.

"No" Sasuke shrugged "but there will be. Come on" and he walked on, taking Sakura by hand.

"What's going on? Did you figure out what's wrong with Hinata?"

"Technically, not yet. But I need to bring her back to life and do another angiogram"

"What? But that's crazy!" Sakura protested.

"I know. But I sort of make my living on crazy, so…don't worry" the couple stopped in front of the ICU where Hinata was lying "even if I fail, she's dead. There is no underline condition that we could treat anyway. She's…just dying. And if my theory is right…they both may live"

"I can't decide whether I'd like to have you as a doctor, or not" Sakura smirked him back "you're just as much of a knucklehead as Naruto is"

"Hey, that's why he's my best friend. Well, here goes. Keep your fingers crossed" and he dived into ICU, where Shikamaru and Karin were monitoring Hinata's vitals.

"How's the fetus?" Sasuke asked the instant he entered the room.

"It's…ok, I guess. That is until we keep running by-pass" Karinr reported "why are you asking that?"

"It's a legitimate medical question, don't you think? Give me your stethoscope"

"Are you gonna listen to machine-filtered heart?" Shikamaru asked "you do realize that's gonna sound quite normal"

"If my theory is right, it won't" Sasuke noted and put stethoscope into his ears.

"Theory based on what?" Karin raised and eyebrow at him.

"Knuckleheadizm" Sasuke said and the cold metal on Hinata's chest. He listened to the beat of her heart for a while, then a victorious smirk arrived to his lips.

"Turn off the by-pass" he ordered to Shikamaru.

"Why? What did you hear?"

"Her heart will keep on beating. Monitor her for about three hours and then do an angiogram"

"Are you insane?!" Karin yelled at him "you picked some idiotic theory out of the blue and expect us to believe in it?!"

"Listen, I already had Tsunade yelling my ear drums out just a few minutes ago. If you don't mind, your lecture can wait" he walked to machines and pushed buttons.

"Sasuke, are you _sure_?" Shikamaru asked, looking straight at him.

"Absolutely. Look" he showed to Hinata: the by-pass was turned off just for about a second and she moved her lips a bit. Shikamaru and Karin's mouths fell open. Sasuke walked to Hinata and checked her pulse. The woman opened her eyes and slowly turned her head.

"Where…am I?"

"New York. You've been dead for a while though. Well, technically"

"How did you know?" Karin insisted, her eyes wide open, running from Hinata to Sasuke, then back to Hinata again.

"Her heart rate was faster and the beat was louder than it's supposed to be. That's what happens when you add additional heart to the tired heart she already had" Sasuke shrugged "I'll schedule the angiogram three hours later" and he left.

**-x-**

"That was…insane" Sakura stated when she and Sasuke were sitting in the hospital's cafeteria, two cups of coffee in front of them.

"It worked" Sasuke shrugged.

"But the angiogram…"

"Is dangerous, I know. But that's the only way to confirm her heart problem. Whichever she has"

"So you still don't know for sure"

"If I did, it wouldn't be as much interesting. And we wouldn't be sitting in this much suspense"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sakura smirked.

"D-d-duh" Sasuke stuttered in pretence.

"Does…Naruto know?"

"Well, I had Shikamaru talking to him. I won't go near him until the angiogram is done. Otherwise, I'll be put into hospital bed myself"

"Well" Sakura sighed and rammed her head into her palm "you kinda deserved it"

"If she died…then yeah" Sasuke swallowed some more coffee.

"But she won't, right?"

"Right"

"That didn't sound very…encouraging" Sakura bit her lower lip "what's on your mind?"

"Two things" Sasuke raised his hand with two fingers up "One, she'll be just fine. Two, you're trying to enter the field, where definition of art is a straight injection of scalpel on an open-whatever surgery"

"Ok, I get it, it's so dangerous I don't even want to know about it" Sakura sighed and took a gulp of coffee.

"Think what you want" Sasuke smirked "the point is that _that_ procedure will be cool"

"In a way" Sakura sighed and checked her watch "do you want me to stay here?"

"You need to be someplace else?"

"Actually, yeah. And you're not gonna like it" Sakura warned.

"Let me guess" Sasuke made an expression, as if aiming for a target "you're going to meet Itachi someplace and say that nothing could ever happen between you and him, because his little brother turned out to be better of a man for you"

"Something like that" Sakura nodded.

"Seriously?"

"Except the part about 'better man'. You both are crazy, but at least your craziness saves lives…so far"

"No, I mean you seriously are going to meet him?" Sakura suddenly noticed a change in Sasuke's look: it became cold and unreadable, the way it always turns when Sasuke gets angry…or jealous.

"Yeah. Told you, you won't like it" Sakura leaned towards Sasuke and gave him a light kiss on the cheek "don't worry. I really _am_ going to finish everything with him. That's gotta be done, right?"

"Right" Sasuke stroke his hand through her hair "see you at home then"

"Yeah. Just don't get jealous"

Another short kiss on lips and Sakura walked away. Sasuke watched her going for a while, then finished his coffee in one gulp.

_Itachi, you better keep your nail away from her. Knowing you, it won't just end up like that. I suppose it means war. _

**-x-**

**2 hours later…**

Sakura went to the Central Park and walked towards the direction of a first fountain. She found there who she was looking for. The woman stopped, starring at the back of a man with black pony-tail and light brown coat and felt her heart beating like wild. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a while.

_Everything's going to be fine. Relax. If I see him starting to get angry, I'll have to tell that it's not Sasuke. That's all there is to it. Now, come on, Sakura, turn on your big fake smile and let's do it. _

"Sorry I'm late" were the first words Sakura spoke when she approached Itachi. The man turned around and gave her a vague smile. The couple kissed shortly (Sakura almost screaming on the inside) and went on walking slowly.

"I haven't heard from you in quite a long time" Itachi said in a tone of complain.

"My friend got sick. I had to stay by her side. She's still in a hospital now and…hopefully, will get better"

"I see"

Silence for couple of minutes.

"Sakura, I think we should decide on what to do with us" Itachi started. Sakura suddenly stopped walking, making him stop too. She stared at the pavement for a while, then lifted her eyes to his black orb and sighed.

"Listen, that afternoon, it was…wonderful, but…I don't think there can be something more"

"Is there someone else?" Itachi asked. Although Sakura noticed that it wasn't a question. He now had the same cold and unreadable eyes Sasuke would get when he's angry…or jealous. In Itachi's case, it was both.

"Maybe. I…I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier, but…I'm sorry" Sakura lowered her look, nervously biting her lower lip. Itachi looked at her and a little smile appeared on his lips. He softly took her chin and lifted so he could see her face.

"If it's somebody else and you love him, then I don't mind at all. You can't tell your heart who to love. If it's my brother…then you're about the only woman who can tolerate him"

"What makes you think-"

"I just know. And I know that he doesn't deserve you" he leaned down and kissed Sakura's forehead. Then, with a vague smile, he turned around and left her standing. Sakura watched him walking away, her eyebrows frowned.

_What…did he mean?.._

**-x-**

Itachi walked out of the park and sat into his car. His face was now angry and coldly cruel.

_Well, little brother, looks like you stepped into a wrong territory here. But you already know what that means. War…_

**A/N: **Gee, I'm so so so so sooooooo sorry I'm late with the upload! I was so goddamn bussy that I completely forgot about it!! Shame on me, I know. And this one turned out like crap due to my lack of sleeping hours and brain function. Life couldn't get worse. Oh well, I still hope there are some readers left….thanks for reviews guys and again, sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

-16-

**-16-**

„_It's a lot like nature. You only have as many animals as the ecosystem can support and you only have as many friends as you can tolerate the bitching of." _

Randy K. Milholland,_Something Positive Comic_**, **08-16-05

„_I can't think of anything to write about except families. They are a metaphor for every other part of society." _

Anna Quindlen(1953 - )

„_There can be no spirituality, no sanctity, no truth without the female sex." _

Diane Frolov and Andrew Schneider,_Northern Exposure, Revelations,_1993

_It's been…how long, I wonder. Not that it matters. I still wouldn't be able to tell. All I know that it's GOOD!! _

And so these were the thoughts of Yamanaka Ino, as she slowly sipped her tea while listening to the sound of running water in the shower.

_Maybe I should ask Sai to move in to my place? Hotels are hotels, they can't be a real home. No matter that it's Plaza. Who cares anyway? In this case, I'm going to need a new mattress. Since the way we were doing __**it**__…my old one won't hold. Guess I'll need to clean the attic up as well, since Sai likes to draw, so he's going to need hi-_

These cheerful plans were interrupted by a phone ringing. Ino frowned. _Who could that be?_ She picked it up and accepted receptionist's directed phone-call.

"Yamanaka Ino speaking" she said as the music (you know, the annoying one while you're waiting to be connected…whoever invented that must be in hell) gone off.

"_It's been a while, Ino. How are you doing?_" a low, calm, masculine voice reached Ino's ear.

"Itachi?" the woman scoffed at the receiver "what a surprise. You calling I mean. What's the catch?"

"_I have a favor to ask_" he said calmly.

"Shouldn't things be a little different? Like, totally the other way around?" Ino smiled with a cruel smile.

"_Would you buy it, if I said it has something to do with my brother?_" Itachi asked provokingly.

"Should I take it you lost to him in fight over that girl?" Ino shot back the provocation. Itachi silenced for a moment and from that Ino knew she hit the right spot.

"_Keen observation, as always. So, what do you say?" _

"Meet me in 2 hours at…the usual place" Itachi let out a little laugh.

"_See you then_"

Ino hung up with a little smile.

"Who was that?" Sai asked as he walked out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"It's…from my work. I need to get to the modeling agency soon. One of the models had some…administrative problems"

"I see" Sai walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist "so you have to go?"

"Yeah" Ino kissed Sai lightly "but don't worry. I'll make it up to you later"

_Sorry, Sai. I think I'll have to save moving-in for our anniversary…whenever that will be. _

**-x-**

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Temari complained as she and Shikamaru were scrubbing their hands before doing the infamous angiogram.

"Yeah, this is insanely troublesome" Shikamaru agreed with a sigh "but working for Uchiha was insane to begin with. And we all know that he's insane, so arguing with an insane person is, in itself, insane"

"My ears are burning" Sasuke said as he stepped in the prep room.

"Watch it, so they wouldn't melt" Shikamaru shot back before Temari could say any words of excuse.

"So, you guys ready for a little picnic in our patient's heart?" Sasuke put on blue operating coat and dived his hand into sink to scrub.

"You do realize how dangerous it is, right?" Temari asked, hand lifted in the air.

"Yes, I do. Don't worry, the entire blame will go on me. Where's Karin?"

"Dealing with Naruto" Shikamaru reported "a thing you should be doing"

"Sorry. If I go near him now, I'll be in a hospital more than I have to"

"Which you deserve" Karin's voice reached the three "I got his consent. Although Naruto looked like he's committing a suicide"

"In a very non-invasive way, yeah, he is committing a suicide" Sasuke shrugged and went to the procedure room, where nurses just finished prepping Hinata.

"How are you doing today?" Sasuke asked, putting on the gloves.

"Lots better. But I suppose you assume it's temporal"

"Exactly. What's your major?"

"Comparative religion" Hinata scoffed with a smile "is that medically relevant"

"Unless you start praying" Sasuke smirked and put on a mask "then I'll have to fight over my rights of successful procedure" Hinata let out a little laugh.

"You guys ready?" Temari asked as Sasuke and Shikamaru prepared the instruments.

"Yeah" Sasuke confirmed and took the catheter "pushing catheter into the main artery and moving slowly up…injecting the dye" all the leaned towards the monitors.

"This is where…"

"Yes, the place where Elvis almost left the building" a sudden beep of the vital monitors drew their attention.

"Her BP is rising" Shikamaru noted.

"Mine is rising too" Sasuke retorted "of course, I'm doing the battle of the day here, so…shut up. Moving into aorta…injecting the dye"

"I don't see anything wrong with her heart" Temari said after few seconds of looking at the picture.

"Yeah, bummer" Sasuke said in a vague voice "now, either I'm right, or this procedure is about to go very bad" he pulled the catheter a little out and again injected the dye.

"What the-" Shikamaru's mouth behind the mask fell down.

"She has one, two…third ostium" Sasuke smirked "how many is she supposed to have?" he turned to Hinata "two" Shikamaru scoffed in a relief.

"Don't worry. One more surgery and you and your kid will be fine" Sasuke removed the catheter from Hinata's thigh.

"Thank you" she said with a relief and soft, sincere smile.

"Hey. It's my best friend's girl we're talking about. That's merely my commitment"

"Yeah, right" Temari scoffed "now, let's go. I'll schedule you for the surgery"

**-x-**

**Half an hour later…**

Sasuke was in a doctor's lounge, getting some coffee when Tsunade walked in, wearing a very strange expression.

_Ok, this either can end up very good or very bad. Well, look on a bright side, she can't yell at me for saving a patient's life. Two lives actually. Now Naruto can have his fair share of sleepless nights and some toddler, crawling around, making mess and driving him nuts. _

"Heard you had another satisfied customer"

"Ah, yeah. It was nothing, really"

"Go and talk to Naruto" Tsunade ordered.

"Is he…stable?" Sasuke asked, sipping his coffee.

"I might say…less _unstable_ than he was thirty minutes ago"

"Oh, then it ok" Sasuke was about to leave, but Tsunade's words stopped him:

"Good call, Uchiha. Keep this up"

"Until you end up in asylum? That's my purpose in life" Sasuke smirked and left Tsunade standing with a vague smile.

**-x-**

Sasuke found Naruto sitting near the OR, waiting for Hinata to come out. The Uchiha sighed and walked towards him.

"How are you holding up?" he asked. Naruto looked up at his friend with sad and tired look.

"Good. Nice call, by the way"

"Yeah, well it the least I could do for my best buddy"

"You could've taken a safer route" Naruto pointed out.

"Oh, that, well…I…had a hunch that this was the right one"

"You don't have hunches. Either you saw something relevant to heart defect or you just experimented like you always do" Naruto gave a quick explanation "which is it?"

"I…really had a hunch" Sasuke shrugged.

_And I thought Tsuna__de was a nightmare. Seriously, I'm never treating my friend's relatives, never in this life….ever AGAIN!! Besides the fact that they always know how you look like and can yell at you any moment, they always demand safest routes to be taken. The worst case is THAT and a friend being a doctor. Man, I'm screwed. _

"I'll take it as a second option" Naruto decided. He kicked off the wall he was leaning against and faced Sasuke "sorry"

A hard punch to Sasuke's face followed.

Sasuke collapsed to the floor few steps away from Naruto.

"Ouch!" Sasuke's version of screaming.

"You ok there?" Naruto went to his friend and stretched out his hand to help. Sasuke stood up and carefully checked his chin.

"At least you left my bone in its place"

"Yeah, well…thanks" Naruto shot him a wide, dummy smile.

"For not swinging back at you or for Hinata"

"Both, I guess. But you really deserved this one. Do you know through what kind of Hell I went through?"

"Ah…Hell comes in types?" Sasuke raised one eyebrow. Naruto looked at him for few moments and started to laugh. Sasuke caught up with the mood and for about five minutes, both were standing in one place, laughing.

"I'm going home then. Need to keep this cool" he showed to his chin, which already started to become blue.

"We…sort of have some ice here"

"Ah…ice at my home is…better" Sasuke whirled around on his heel.

"Or there's someone to deliver the ice" Naruto giggled.

"See you tomorrow, idiot" Sasuke waved, not turning around.

"You too, jerk"

**-x-**

"I can't believe he punched you" Sakura laughed later in the evening as Sasuke was lying on the sofa, his head on her lap and a bag of ice placed on his chin.

"What's stranger, he helped me to stand up and said thanks for saving Hinata's life" he sighed "this is the most bizarre case I'd ever had"

"Well, you know. You're a bizarre doctor, with bizarre methods, so…you deserve some bizarre cases" she gave him a warm smile "either way, you did well. You saved all three of them"

"Yeah, now Naruto can have his disaster in family life" Sasuke scoffed "I hope his kid will at least have some brain within him…or her"

Silence for a few moments…

"You ever wanted…you know, family, kids.?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Is this Twenty Questions again?" Sasuke frowned at her.

"Just answer the question, you jerk" Sakura put a little pressure on the bag with ice.

"I…never thought about it" Sasuke asked with a sigh "I guess I was too busy with solving all those puzzles and medical mysteries. Why?"

"Well, I felt curious. You yourself make a fine puzzle, you know"

"How did the thing with Itachi go?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Ok, I guess. We…talked and…just…decided that nothing serious could be between us"

"And that's it?" Sasuke's eyebrows formed a frown.

"Yeah. What else there would be?" Sasuke gently pushed Sakura's hand with ice bag away and sat up, biting the nail of his thumb.

_This is way too easy. Itachi is obviously plotting something. If I know him, he never lets go of his interest objects so easily. And since it's me involved, he will try something nasty, I can tell. Damn! What's in your mind, Itachi, you bastard! _

"Hey, you're ok?" Sakura hugged him from behind.

"Yeah"

"The right answer is no" Sakura whispered "what's on your mind?"

"I feel uneasy. Itachi spends his life making people miserable and _nothing_ gets him off more than making _me_ miserable. And giving you away just like that is the exact opposite of what he'd do"

"Aren't you being a little pessimistic? Maybe he…changed"

"Right" Sasuke scoffed sarcastically "he never changes"

"Come on" Sakura pressed the bag of ice to Sasuke's bruised cheek again "he's your brother. If you feel that something's off, go and talk to him"

"The last time we _tried_ to talk ended up in getting into fight"

"Oh, come on, stop looking for excuses"

"And you better stop talking" Sasuke turned around and kissed Sakura. They both fell on the couch, kissing intensely.

"So…will you…do it?" Sakura asked between kisses. Sasuke sighed.

"You're actually worse than him" he stated "fine" and he swung in once again with a kiss.

**-x-**

Itachi and Ino were sitting at an expensively looking restaurant, both drinking wine and sitting in silence.

"I wonder" Ino started the conversation "how long has it been…since we last sat like this?"

"Quite a while" Itachi smiled with a vague smile

"So" Ino sipped a little of wine "what's the deal?"

"You know a lot of people in Medical Committee, right?"

"Depends on what you need"

"I need Konoha Hospital to be checked and doctors to go through a medical trial"

"Are you…plotting world domination?" Ino smirked.

"You might say that" Itachi lifted the glass of wine and looked at the red liquid in it "I made a deal with Tsunade Senjou. My company will take Konoha Hospital under its wing. But lately I've came up with a condition about that"

"Which would be an insurance of everyone cooperating with you" Ino continued "only one problem left – your brother"

"Sasuke is very stubborn. He won't obey me even if he knew it is a right thing to do. So, the only way left is to eliminate him from my way"

"And to think it's all for one woman" Ino scoffed "this is going to be fun"

"It's not only about her. It's about running a business. And I'm good at that"

"Of course" Ino's leg under the table slowly moved and her foot, with high-heeled shoe touched Itachi's shin, moving up and down "I could never forget that"

"We have a deal then?" Itachi touched her hand.

"Yes"

--

**A/****N: **Only one thing I can say: I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING!! Thanks for still reading this….ok, maybe there were two things I could say :DDD


	17. Chapter 17

-17-

**-17-**

„_After two years in Washington, I often long for the realism and sincerity of Hollywood." _

Fred Thompson,_Speech before the Commonwealth Club of California_

„_Family isn't about whose blood you have. It's about who you care about." _

Trey Parker and Matt Stone,_South Park, Ike's Wee Wee, 1998_

„_Right now, the only power I have, is the power to annoy you" _

Dr. Gregory House, _House M.D. (Season 3)_

**One Week later…**

"You're late" Naruto stated when Sasuke (being about 3 hours late) finally paraded through the main entrance.

"So?" was all Uchiha said as he signed on the entrance sheet.

"It's the fifth time this week" Naruto continued.

"So?" Sasuke shrugged as he moved towards the elevator.

"You're going to piss Tsunade off" Naruto warned as they both waited for the elevator to come down.

"As long as I can survive her screaming" Sasuke just shrugged, watching the numbers above the elevator door going down.

"You seriously are in love" Naruto deduced, flashing his big smile.

"What's with a goofy smile?" Sasuke asked, frowning at him.

"Sasuke, you've been constantly late for all week, you barely have any cases and you spend more time on the phone, or staring off into distance than ever. I hadn't seen you like this every since a new coffee machine was brought into cafeteria"

"Yeah, I actually have a brand new at home" Sasuke said and entered the elevator when it opened. Naruto followed.

"Does _it_ produces coffee on its own, or do you have to _insert_ something?" Naruto asked with shrewdly narrowed eyes. Sasuke turned to him with an arched eyebrow.

"Are we still speaking metaphorically?"

"Well, if you pre-"

Naruto was interrupted by a loud bang on the closing elevator door. Both doctors stared in horror how fingers with red, two-inched nails slowly open the door.

"Oh, good morning, Tsu-" Naruto started, but…

"You two, in my office, NOW!" she yelled and stormed away. Sasuke and Naruto both looked at each other.

"So, can I run home now?" Sasuke asked.

"No _way_ are you leaving me alone on this one. Come on" Sasuke sighed.

"Figures"

**-x-**

When Naruto and Sasuke entered Tsunade's office, they found their boss already standing behind her desk, talking to somebody, who was sitting on an armchair in front of her.

"So, what national disaster did your New Bra Times announced now?" Sasuke asked without a care in a world.

"Uchiha, shut your tongue. Say hello to our new chairman of Konoha Hospital Committee and investor"

What came next was beyond comprehension.

_When I got up this morning, it all started normally: yawning and stuff, a kiss on Sakura's sweet cheek, then watching her waking up, then having sex with her, then coffee, then shower with Sakura of course, then some more coffee, then driving to the hospital, stopping to buy some coffee on the way, then arguing with Naruto. This was__ a perfect morning. _

_The day should've followed just like any other: I get to my office, throw away an unnecessary pile of files, then argue with Karin, cause she's the only one not having sex in this department. Then call Sakura and argue about what to have for dinner. Then go and annoy Naruto about his coming marriage and parenthood. Then a little blackout with visions of Sakura naked. Then call her again and argue some more. Then finally collecting my stuff and go home to have the agreed dinner. That's the way it usually is. _

_But that is about to end. _

_Why oh why do I have to be born alongside with an asshole brother like mine? Why can't he just…have cancer, or some other unknown disease that I wouldn't know and wouldn't bother to figure out? But no, hell no, everything bad has to happen NOT to the person who is supposed to take it, but to his brother! _

_Where was I when God planed our family? Wasn't there __somebody__ to annoy him?! _

_Shit! And I will have to obey my brother! _

_LIKE HELL IS THAT GOING TO HAPPEN!!_

**Note: all these thoughts happened while Itachi was standing up. **

"Good morning, Doctor Uzumaki, little brother" Itachi shot his smirk at them. Naruto simply nodded, staring at him. Sasuke, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes, desperately trying not to run over to Itachi and beat the shit out of him.

"Good go to hell" Sasuke gave back the greeting "what's he doing here?"

"I told you, he's a new cha-"

"No, I mean why the hell is he here?"

"I'm here to ensure the financial side of this hospital also, of course, to ensure the health of the citizens of this city" Itachi calmly explained, fixing lapels of his black suit "in exchange I asked to be placed as an authority in this hospital's decision making. It was a fair trade, I assume"

"Of course" Tsunade looked at Itachi with a smile and with a frown at Sasuke "from now on, you _will_ be getting permission to every extremely dangerous procedure from Itachi"

"Oh, yeah, thank goodness he went to medical school instead of business since his high school graduation" Sasuke noted ironically and turned around on his heel "if somebody dies, look up to God for help" he said while walking out.

"Sasuke, now is-" Naruto started.

"Later!" and he shot the door closed. Few pieced of plaster fell on Naruto's head. He turned around and shone the light of his goofy smile.

"Ah, excuse me, Ms. Tsunade, Mr. Uchiha" and he ran out.

**-x-**

Naruto caught up with Sasuke in the third floor.

"Sasuke, wait up!" Naruto panted out "this is bad"

"No really?" Sasuke rolled eyes and continued his trip to the office.

"He's here with only one reason: to take your life to the level of misery on human or super-human has ever accomplished"

"Yeah, thanks for the insight"

"You have to talk to him"

"Oh, about what? How I want to do an open-heart surgery on him without anesthesia?"

"No" Naruto ran towards and blocked Sasuke's way "go there and set things straight with him. If this is about Sakura…"

"Of course this is about Sakura" Sasuke exhaled the sentence "he's going to roam around, making me screw up until I give her back to him"

"And all of this is about sex?" Naruto blinked at Sasuke.

"No, it's about his feelings and broken soul. She's the only person who can mend those non-existing components" Sasuke said ironically.

"Seriously?"

"NO! Or course it's about sex! He likes to have sex toys and I took away one of his best ones! What do you think Itachi would end up doing?"

"Taking it back, no surprise" Naruto sighed "but still, you have to talk to him"

"Go away. I get this "go, love your brother" nonsense from Sakura already"

"Then don't listen to me, listen to her" Naruto shrugged "TALK to him!"

"It will end up me sticking his head into a toilet and him, pulling me along. Now go away" Sasuke walked around Naruto and continued heading to his office.

"What will you do if he succeeds?" Naruto asked, not turning around. This question made Sasuke stop. Both stayed silent for a while. Then Sasuke scoffed.

"He won't. He's going to be walking out of this hospital _long before_ I come begging him to leave me alone"

**-x-**

**One minute later, in Sasuke's office…**

"Karin, I need you to sleep with Itachi" Sasuke said the moment he walked in. The red-haired doctor blinked at him, followed by stunned faces of Temari and Shikamaru.

"Is this…your new way of saying good morning?" Karin asked slowly.

"Patients' and also our lives are hanging in the balance of hands of a businessman. Don't you want to save this world?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, while pouring some coffee in a red cup.

"I take that 'sleep with' is the way of saying I should influence him?" Karin arched an eyebrow.

"No, I literally mean sleep with him" Sasuke smirked "he likes when girls are daring, so I suggest you go bra-less"

"In which retarded universe does 'sleeping-with' solve _anything_?" Temari slapped her forehead.

"You'd be surprised" Shikamaru rolled eyes "what are you going to do?" he asked Sasuke.

"I just said-"

"Not involving the sabotage of your employees" Sasuke sighed.

"I'll just ignore it, until it gets impossible, then, Ill humiliate him. I also plan some power play when the weakness appears"

"You _are_ aware of the fact that this is completely STUPID!!" Temari yelled at him.

"Yelling is stupid" Sasuke fiddled his ear "annoying others till the impossible level, though, is art"

"You're crazy" Karin stated.

"I know" Sasuke shrugged "but if I wasn't, this department wouldn't exist, would it" Shikamaru drowned his face in his palms.

"Are you sure you two are brothers?"

"Definitely not. But DNA tests showed we are, so…can't do anything about it"

"You ran a DNA…on your own _brother_?" Karin's jaw fell open alongside with Temari's.

"Had to be sure" Sasuke shrugged and sipped some coffee "now, you guys go do some doctor stuff. I'd be pretty irresponsible to get you tree involved"

"Involved in what?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"Cruel, bloody and absolutely annoying power play" Sasuke smirked and walked to his own desk with the steaming coffee.

"You gotta be kidding me" Temari said.

"No, he's not" Shikamaru sighed "here comes hell" all three sighed in unison.

"Troublesome"

**-x-**

"Thank you for coming with me, Sakura" Hinata said as she and a pink-haired woman entered a shop for children.

"Nah, it's ok. I never actually did shopping for babies, so…it's a new experience" Sakura smiled and both giggled a bit.

"Guess it makes two of us" Hinata said in a distant voice while walking around little beds with wooden bars.

"I always wondered how you and Naruto…you know, got together" Sakura started carefully.

"Oh, that was actually Sasuke's fault" Hinata sighed "it was my third year at Syracuse university and Naruto and Sasuke went to Weill. We had nothing in common except a little coffee bar all students gathered. Naruto was too scared to approach me, so…Sasuke simply went over and literally dragged me to join them"

"Well, that definitely sounds like him" Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, well, that's how it happened. I don't, since then we just sort of…started meeting more often and before we knew it…we got together"

"And know there're three of you" Sakura looked down gently to Hinata's belly, which already started to grow.

"Yeah. I'm happy with Naruto. And I also hope that Sasuke is happy with you" Hinata looked hopefully at Sakura.

"Well, it's hard to say" she let out a little sad smile "it's difficult to figure him out sometimes. It always seems like he's hiding something. But I guess that's his nature and…if I want to be with him, I'll just have to accept it" Hinata walked closer to Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sasuke is a good person. He's just…damaged. Give him time to let you see his wounds and then…heal them"

"Thanks. I…needed that"

Ring, ring…ring, ring…

Sakura's phone went off. She quickly flipped it open. The caller was Sai.

"Hello?"

Silence. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"He...What?"

--

**A/N: **Well, a little, tiny cliff-hanger…sorry. I also have an announcement: this just might be my last story. I have no choice but to give up on writing. I may be able to throw in occasional one-shots, but…that would be it. Sorry to disappoint you guys. You always were and always will be the best. Of course I won't discontinue this story, since I'm also interested how it will turn out in that twisted head of mine ;)))) well, thanks for reading ;)))


	18. Chapter 18

-18-

**-18-**

„_Often an entire city has suffered because of an evil man_."

Hesiod (800 BC), _Works and Days_

„_Genius might be described as a supreme capacity for getting its possessors into trouble of all kinds. _

Samuel Butler (1835 - 1902)

„_So much of what we call management consists in making it difficult for people to work_."

Peter Drucker (1909 - 2005)

It was a late afternoon, when Sakura literally ran into Sasuke's office, interfering with his speech to the team.

"Sasuke, why is-" she stopped as she saw three people, ready to leave and standing in front of Sasuke like soldiers.

"Oh, sorry…I'll…wait outdoors" she flashed an excuse smile.

"Nah, we're done anyway" Sasuke shrugged.

"Uchiha, are you _sure_?" Shikamaru cocked his eyebrow.

"Definitely" Sasuke nodded "now go and have some rest"

"Oh, rest from what? Hiding our lack of activity from Tsunade?" Karin pursed her lips "and what will you do?" her gaze travelled up and down Sakura's long, red skirt-covered legs and long-sleeved, red blouse.

"Make Itachi's life miserable, obviously" Sasuke smirked "now, out you _go_" he emphasized the last word.

"Right, right, we're going" Temari sighed "just when you get in trouble, don't blame us" she warned.

"You're supportive as ever" Sasuke noted ironically, watching his teammates leaving.

"Where are they going?" Sakura asked when all three left.

"I gave them a week off" Sasuke shrugged.

"But, Sasuke, this is dange-WHA! What are you doing?!" Sakura almost yelled when Sasuke caught her by the wrist and dragged out to the corridor.

"I'm taking you someplace safe to talk" Sasuke explained and they both hurried down the hallway. When they reached the right door, Sasuke opened them and pushed Sakura in. He locked the door with a key from the inside and turned the light on.

"Nice place" Sakura complimented ironically, looking around shelve-stuck cubbyhole "is this really necessary?"

"Well, the way you ran in, I suppose you already know that Itachi is working here, right?"

"Right. So, what the hell is going on in that retarded head of yours?"

"I got an evil plan" Sasuke widened his eyes at her, but couldn't stop smirking.

"Is it cunning?"

"Very"

"Great. Now add another paragraph into your plan: TALKING to Itachi"

"Sorry, babe, Itachi isn't exactly known for skills in diplomacy. Actually, neither am I"

"So, you're just going to do…what? Turn an entire hospital and its staff into a battlefield?"

"Devious, I know" Sasuke frowned his forehead "how did you find out anyway?"

"My…friend told me. Why?"

"Was it that paper-face guy?"

"Yeah" Sakura said slowly "why?"

"How does he know?"

"I don't know" Sakura shrugged "he usually knows a lot out of nowhere"

"Right. So, is there something else you'd like to say?"

"Besides GO TALK TO ITACHI?" Sakura arched an eyebrow,

"Yes"

"No, why are you-" Sakura had to shut up, because Sasuke swung in with a kiss and slowly pushed Sakura against the only wall what wasn't covered with shelves.

"This place has its purpose here, you know" he said with a devious smirk.

"So I figured" Sakura kissed him too, slowly moving her hands under Sasuke's shirt "is this the reason you brought me here?"

"This and I didn't want Itachi to see us. Cause, you know, then he'll start his bullshit again and then I'll have to punch him and then we'll end up-"

"I get it" Sakura put her finger on Sasuke's lips "now, Uchiha, shut up, do me and go talk to Itachi"

"You're ruing it" Sasuke said, moving up her thigh, right under the skirt.

"Sorry, but this is the only way to deal with you" Sakura let out a laugh, already sounding like a purring cat.

"Devious" Sasuke smirked and kissed her neck.

"I know" Sakura said and moaned as Sasuke moved his hand under the panties.

"Keep it down" he warned her in a whisper.

"If I can help it"

**-x-**

**2 days later…**

The entire third floor was shacking from a high sound of electro guitar…and it all came from no other office than with the sign "Sasuke Uchiha M.D." on the door.

What's worse, everybody made way for angry Tsunade Senjou, who literally flied through the hallway. She pushed Sasuke's door open and watched how he plays a black, flying V guitar, connected to the huge stereo speaker on the floor. Sasuke's black shirt said: _Pop-music pisses the hell off me_.

As Sasuke finished, Tsunade started to speak.

"Have you got any idea of what you're doing now?" she asked. Sasuke shrugged and played another little piece. He stopped again and Tsunade talked.

"Where's your team?" she demanded.

"We all agreed that we're tired of endless work, so I gave them a seven-day off" Sasuke shrugged again and played another piece.

Pause.

"You had no authority to do that"

"My name on the door, my department, my staff" Sasuke explained.

Another piece.

Pause.

"My building, my floor, my people. And don't play dumb, Uchiha"

Another piece.

Tsunade sighed and walked to the speaker. She unplugged the wire and waved it in front of Sasuke's nose.

"You've spent the last ten days, doing absolutely nothing. Concert is over"

"In which _twisted_ universe does a mastering Jimi Hendrix two-finger vertigo count as absolutely nothing?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, clearly stating that Tsunade was making zero sense to him.

"And before the concert started?" Tsunade rammed fists into her hips.

"I had my team doing research" Sasuke shrugged.

"On crosswords. Is that your idea of a research?"

"It does a particularly good influence"

"Uchiha, this hospital is on the verge of receiving one HUNDRED million dollars, to do a real, _advanced_ research and you are spending your time, getting laid in a janitor's closet!"

"Ups. You know, it's hard to control myself, when I'm caffeine-free. Not that you'd understand"

"Ok, listen, _you_ will solve this" Tsunade threw a file on Sasuke's desk "the woman has an unexplained hand paralysis and has just lost her sight. And it's not vascular _or _drugs"

"Breast cancer" Sasuke shrugged.

"She doesn't have breasts" Tsunade sighed. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Ok…this is going to be a tough case. I have almost no knowledge of alien physiology"

"I don't mean literally. She had an inherit breast-tissue cancer and took a surgery to remove the infected area"

"Admirable. So it's renewed. Can I go back to the concert now that I diagnosed her?"

"No, you _will_ check on her"

"I can't, I don't have a team" Sasuke shrugged.

"Then call them back!" Tsunade yelled.

"What for, I don't have a case"

"Yes, you do. And if you're not able to work with your brother, go and set things straight with him. TALK to him!"

"No wonder Sakura is your friend. You pronounce the word "talk" in the same manner" Sasuke tsk-ed "I heard that one way too many times"

"Then don't listen to me, listen to her. TALK to him" Tsunade whirled around and walked towards the door.

"If I talk to him, can I go back to playing guitar?"

"No"

"If I give up the guitar, could you talk to him?"

"NO! You have to deal with your problems. No matter how much of a jerk your brother is. Actually, being a socially handicapped jerk runs in your family, so, I don't think there'll be much problem communicating with him"

"Interesting, I never thought Itachi could overcome Jiraya in bed. Cause, from the manner you talk about him, I'd say he didn't even ride you till-"

"Go to hell, Uchiha. SOLVE the case and TALK to Itachi. Oh, and while you're at it, CALL your team back" and she left with a whirl of the wind.

_Man, that was annoying. Guess Itachi's mangina really didn't serve its purpose. Gross!_

**-x-**

Ino entered the hotel room she and Sai practically lived in and collapsed on the bed. Then she sat up again and began removing her jewelry, putting rings on a cabinet by the bed. Sai walked out of the bathroom and watched her for a while.

"Where were you?" he suddenly asked, no emotions whatsoever in his voice.

"Oh, just another model, wanting to get a shot in Paris" Ino said lazily "I had to literally push her through. Those Frenchmen have such high standards it's not even funny. And the girl is perfectly-shaped too"

"Interesting. Since your last call was from Konoha Hospital. I'm confused" Sai walked over to her and looked down, no emotions on his face "is there something wrong?"

"N-no, why would there be. I was just…looking for investors there" Ino said, a little nervously "you know, some doctors are incredibly rich these days"

"Yes, especially Itachi Uchiha. Pity he's not a famous doctor"

"Itachi? What makes you think I-"

"Enough" Sai said calmly and pushed her back, making her fall on the bed "you cut Itachi a way to Konoha's Medical Committee, didn't you?"

"What? Why would I-"

"Don't lie" Sai said in the same, calm manner "you pushed him through, to ruin hospital's business"

"NO! Itachi would never-"

"Harm his own business? No" Sai narrowed his eyes, looking straight to Ino's baby blues "but harming his own brother wouldn't do any harm to his business, would it?"

"I don't understand. Why are you saying this!" Ino looked at him with a flashes of fear on hr entire, shaking body.

"Oh, I'm sure you do" Sai kneeled on bed and trapped Ino between himself and the bed "you helped Itachi, because you knew he's going to cause trouble to his own brother. Now, I wouldn't have said anything, but" Sai make a pause "his girlfriend being my best friend kinda DOES make it my business"

"And what are you going to do, huh?" Ino demanded, provokingly lifting her chin.

"Not much I can do about that business stuff" Sai explained, still calm as ice "I'll leave that to Sasuke, he's quite good at power-play games, from what I heard. _However_, I still can banish the bitch who directly caused it"

Silence.

Ino looked at the man she loved and couldn't recognize him anymore. Sai was cold, emotionless, empty…not even fake-smiling as he usually did. _No. This can't be happening. No. _

Sai suddenly grabbed Ino by her waist and turned her over, attaching himself to her back. He leaned forward, to reach her ear, and whispered.

"Do you know the difference between making love and rape?" he asked. Ino's eyes widened. Everything around her suddenly became cold and paralyzing.

"No" she whispered mutely.

"Raping _hurts_"

"Please…"

**-x-**

"So that was your master plan?" Naruto widened his eyes at Sasuke, when they and Hinata were sitting at a small café, eating lunch.

"I suppose Tsunade wasn't too happy" Hinata giggled silently.

"Are you kidding? She was delighted with joy" Sasuke announced ironically.

"I tell you. When I'm not around, you come up with the strangest ideas no man could ever think of" Naruto complained and dug chopsticks into his ramen noodles.

"Right. And when you're around, everything's under control? Don't make me laugh" Sasuke shrugged and dug his fork into a bowl of salad "you screw things up worse than I do"

"Sasuke, you still haven't talked to Itachi" Hinata reminded him the painful truth.

"Ah, well…" Sasuke rubbed his hair. Hinata had this power to make him feel uncomfortable about things and even awaken buried feelings of guilt. _Good thing I pushed her under Naruto. I'd have ended up like a puppy dog with guilt-print management issues _"I'll talk to him as soon as I see a proper opportunity"

"Which will never come!" Naruto yelled, pointing chopsticks at him "and you will do everything to make Ze Oborzunity disappear like my patient's tuber last Christmas"

"Idiot, the tuber didn't disappear. You just seemed gloomy for no reason that I switched X-rays to make you get out of your gloom" Sasuke scoffed, followed by Hinata's giggle.

"Not funny! I was really petrified, you know?!"

"Oh yeah, only that I did the petrifying, cause I was amazed of how fast you can run around the hospital, screaming your lungs out" Hinata and Sasuke now both giggled.

"Something fun that I missed?" Sakura asked as she approached the three. She gave a short kiss to Sasuke and hugged Hinata and Naruto "so, what's up?"

"Nah, it's nothing. Just Naruto, running around naked" Sasuke smirked.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled. The rest laughed.

The waiter served glasses of juice to the four and Sakura spoke a toast.

"So, this is to us. And also to some of us, who's GOING to set things right with his brother" she gave Sasuke a meaningful look.

"Yeah, yeah, to that too" he sighed "also to the fifth member of our little gang" he showed to Hinata's barely, but already visible belly.

"Also, to new relationships" Hinata smiled to Sakura and Sasuke sitting close to each other.

"And last, but not least, to the conquer of evil in our hospital" Naruto flashed a huge smile.

"Definitely" Sasuke agreed.

"Cheers!"

--

**A/N: **If anyone had a crappier week than I did, please don't show yourselves to me, cause I won't believe you anyway. My pc broke down, I had the nastiest fight with my mother, my grandmother moved into neighborhooding house (like five meters from my WINDOWS) and now I have a soar throat….not to mention school and all that pain in the ass math. Oh well, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, right?...RIGHT?! Anyway, thanks for reviews, support and….everything you guys are great about.


	19. Chapter 19

-19-

**-19-**

„_The Chinese use two brush strokes to write the word 'crisis.' One brush stroke stands for danger; the other for opportunity. In a crisis, be aware of the danger - but recognize the opportunity." _

John F. Kennedy (1917 - 1963), Speech in Indianapolis, April 12, 1959

„_Some relationships start with fights... But, usually only in romantic comedies. Life's not the movies." _

Takayuki Ikkaku, Arisa Hosaka and Toshihiro Kawabata, Animal Crossing: Wild World, 2005

„_Love is everything it's cracked up to be…It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for." _

Erica Jong, O Magazine, February 2004

--

_Do you know how it happens…in movies? A girl meets a boy. They fall in love first instant. They both get instantly stupid. Then, they realize they want to stay stupid all the time. And so they stay together to stay stupid. Forever. _

_For a while there, I thought I could finally stay stupid and completely ignorant to what the rest of the world thinks about my love object. _

_However…_

_I was so stupid that I broke my own stupidity. _

_And for what? _

_Oh, come on, Yamanaka! You perfectly know for what. You were still hoping that your beloved ex-boyfriend would realize that he made a mistake, getting rid of you. You're such a bitch._

_Like you didn't know he just got bored of you. _

_Like you didn't know he just wanted to use you. _

_Like you didn't know…didn't know that he never loved you. _

_Like you didn't know you were risking everything. _

_Like you didn't just lose everything. _

Ino Yamanaka kneeled in front of the window of her own house, water dripping from her wet hair and leaving stains on the carpeted floor. She flinched when she moved again, trying to stand up: the pain between her legs didn't go away, not even after two days. A sad smile crept onto Ino's lips. _That's not your body, you idiot, that's your soul. Your sinful, bitchy soul. _

Ino didn't stand up. She couldn't lift her body.

_Do I deserve to live? _

Everything stayed motionless…except tears…and blood on a broken glass…

**-x-**

Sakura stepped inside her and Sasuke's home with a relieved sigh. _Those exhibitors are driving me nuts! Why the hell I should draw a painting, if I don't want to? Sheesh, what the hell is wrong with them anyway? Have they no respect for artists anym-_

"Itachi?!" Sakura yelled when she saw Sasuke's big brother sitting on a couch and looking straight at her with his mysterious grin.

"It's been a while, Sakura" he greeted her.

"How did you…"

"Sasuke has enough sense to keep an extra key, hidden above the door" he closed his eyes for a while, then looked up at her again.

"I meant to speak with you"

"Well, you could've just called me" Sakura shrugged and tossed herself in an armchair in front of Itachi. Jules jumped onto the backrest oh the armchair and nervously waved his tail, looking straight at the guest "what do you want?"

"From the way you speak" Itachi noted calmly "I assume you disapprove of me, working for the hospital"

"You're not working _for_ the hospital. You're working _in_! And the place you're working in bothers me" Sakura barely held her anger "why do you want Sasuke to slip up so much"

"I don't. I just think he could learn some safer ways to treat his patients"

"Oh, so you're all about the teaching now" Sakura leaned forward "you know, I don't believe a thing you say. _You_ almost cost that woman her life, because you put restrictions on Sasuke's department" she scoffed "you seriously think I don't get anything, do you?"

"No, I think you get a little too much" Itachi let out a little, mute laugh "Sasuke, on the other hand, doesn't get a thing. Neither about patients, nor about you. Truth is, he's too lucky to have you around"

"Oh, so now you're telling me I should just ditch him of your recommendation?" Sakura cocked her eyebrow at him.

"No, I'm saying you _will_ ditch him of my recommendation" Itachi stated calmly.

A minute of silence.

"Is this some practical joke?" she asked, her voice trembling a bit.

"No, it's actually a proposal" Itachi stood up and walked to the window "as you know, I'm now in a position, when I can take away the thing Sasuke's best at: medicine. If I get him to screw up, which is very likely, considering his reputation among all the doctors, he'll loose his medical licenses and will end up never practicing medicine again. Actually, right now this is the easiest thing to do"

"And?" Sakura whispered, her eyes wide and full of fear. She was afraid to know the following answer.

"And there, I have a proposal. I resign from Konoha Medical Committee and never interfere with my brother's life again IF you agree to go away from him" Itachi turned away from the window and looked down at Sakura.

"And…come back to you?" she gulped.

"No" Itachi scoffed "I don't think you could ever live naturally and unrestricted by my side, so no. That would be too much to ask from you" he walked closer to Sakura "but you must leave. As far away from Sasuke, as you can. And never come back"

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura whispered in trembling voice "why do you hate him so much?"

Silence.

Some sadness mixed into Itachi's voice.

"My brother is…straight-forward, brilliant and an ass. And he always gets away with it. He still has friends, has life, has a job he enjoys so much. He has you. Truth is" Itachi scoffed again "there will be a time, when he comes to a thin red line, where he won't be able to get away with it. I don't hate him. I just…care about him"

"And that's your way of showing it?!" Sakura yelled and stood up "you're his bigger brother! You're supposed to protect him from bad things, not do them to him!"

"It's necessary. Because you also won't be happy with him"

"I _am_ happy with him!" Sakura's cheek was touched by a hot tear "I love him" she whispered "don't you get it?" Itachi sighed inaudibly and brushed the tear away from her face.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I hate to hurt him. And I hate to even think about leaving him"

"I see" Itachi walked past her and stopped only in front of the exit door.

"Find happiness somewhere else, Sakura. My proposal is on. You can sink with him, or you can save him from a life-time of misery. You know him better than anyone else. Without his job, he _will_ be miserable. I'm waiting your answer"

And he closed the door, leaving Sakura in an overflow of tears.

Jules jumped on her lap and stroke his head through Sakura's wet cheek, purring silently to comfort her.

"Jules…what should I do?"

**-x-**

Sasuke was sitting behind his desk, legs on it, and playing with red yo-yo with a sign Coca-Cola on it. Karin walked in.

"I have a case, so spear me some hours" she stated.

"What kinds of patient?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing you'd be interested in" the woman sighed "she cut her veins and lost a lot of blood. Physically, there's nothing wrong with her, as long as she gets blood transfusion"

"And mentally?"

"That's the part where I'm interested and you're not, right?" Karin smiled lightly at him "why are you interested in this?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"No reason. Just needed to make sure you won't screw up, while my brother's roaming around"

"Hey, I know he was a jerk with that woman, but giving respiridone to a dying patient did seem a little-"

"It was the only way, and you know it" Sasuke cut her off.

"Yes, I do. I also know you should talk to your brother" Karin sighed and turned around to leave "that might help, you know"

_Great, now everybody around me has at least once said the infamous phrase "talk to Itachi". If they're trying to teach me that something's more important that my pure hatred to him…oh well, that's a shame. Oh well, it's almost four. Time to go home. Better stop at the supermarket or Sakura's going to steal my before-sleep coffee… __again__. _

**-x-**

Naruto was lying on bed, reading some article of medicine. Hinata was sitting in front of a desk, slowly mixing cards in her hands. Naruto rolled over and looked at his (now) fiancée.

"Hey, I thought you weren't doing this thing before the baby is born" he noted, frowning his eyebrows.

"I know" Hinata answered in a whisper "but…I really feel like throwing the cards now, Naruto"

"But…why? Is there something wrong with you two?" he walked to Hinata and knelled down, putting his palm on her belly. Hinata smiled warmly at him and touched his firm cheek.

"It's not us, dear. It's Sasuke…and Sakura" she explained.

"What? What's wrong?" Naruto's eyes widened even more.

"I'll know soon" she turned away from him "just….give me few minutes"

**-x-**

It was a late evening, when Sakura and Sasuke were sitting together, in front of sparkling fire. They weren't talking, weren't doing anything, just sitting there, hugging each other.

"Sasuke" Sakura suddenly whispered in barely audible voice.

"Hm?" was his barely audible answer.

"I forgot that I haven't told you something" she whispered on.

"Is it something embarrassing?" he asked. It would usually come with a sound of irony, but now Sasuke's voice was steady, low and…somewhat tired.

"No" Sakura smiled vaguely. She turned her head and gently pressed her lips to Sasuke's ear "I love you" she whispered. It didn't even leave a glimpse of a word in a room…but it left a huge sparkle in Sasuke's heart.

"I thought that was kinda obvious" he said, smirking…with pleasure.

"Idiot" Sakura whispered, also with a smile "it's when you're supposed to say 'I love you too'"

"Fine" Sasuke turned Sakura's face gently towards his and placed a soft, warm kiss on her lips "I love you too" he whispered, hot breath pouring on Sakura's lips.

A small tear rolled down Sakura's cheek.

Sasuke brushed it away with his finger and looked at her inquiringly.

"Sorry" Sakura laughed a little, trying to hold back the rest of the tears that were threatening to pour out "I guess I…got a little sentimental"

"Or just tired" Sasuke checked her pupils, then her pulse.

"Are you playing doctor _now_?"

"Hey, I _am_ a doctor" Sasuke smirked "and you're going to bed" he took her by waist and knees and lifted in bridal style. Sakura hugged his neck and attached herself to Sasuke's strong body, when he was carrying her upstairs.

"Is my condition that bad?" she whispered, when he laid her on the bed. Sakura's arms didn't seem to have enough strength to let Sasuke go, so he just climbed into the bed and attached her to himself.

"Seem so. But you can tell me what is really off once you get some sleep" Sasuke brushed some strands of pink hair from her face.

"Don't go anywhere tonight" Sakura whispered, her voice trembling a bit "please"

"I promise"

**-x-**

Itachi was sitting in his apartment, watching the nightlife of New York City through panoramic windows. Around him, the only source of light now was his cell phone, which he flipped open to read a text message.

A victorious smile bloomed in his lips.

Then…a small tear.

Then, a soft, but sad scoff.

"Figures"

--

**A/N: **So, as you can see, this story is about to meet its end…so, next chapter….we'll find out (I hope) whether Sakura's leaving or not….and even if she does, whether she'll come back or not (personally, I'd like to know that too :DDD) so, thankies once and once and ONCE again for reviews and….see you guys later.


	20. Chapter 20

-20-

**-20-**

„_What you risk reveals what you value_."

Jeanette Winterson

„_If you hate a person, you hate something in him that is part of yourself. What isn't part of ourselves doesn't disturb us." _

Hermann Hesse (1877 - 1962)

„_'Tis the most tender part of love, each other to forgive." _

John Sheffield

--

Ring, ring… Ring, ring… Ring, ri-

"Go to hell" was the way Sasuke answered the early (it wasn't even dawn) phone call.

"_You better wake up, sleeping beauty, cause The Queen of Terror wants your ass here" _Shikamaru's also sleepy voice echoed in Sasuke's mist-covered head.

"Why? Did she get pregnant or something? If I can mock her then I'm on my way"

"_No, if it was that, I would be asleep myself. New case, Tsunade wants you to look at it personally. The patient is somewhat important to and so she called us to call you" _

"Troublesome, don't you think?" Sasuke complained, rubbing his eyes "so, what's wrong?"

"_Well, the patient had a sudden kidney and then lung failure and is now on oxygen" _

"Why not dialysis?"

"_Because only the right kidney failed. The lung that failed was also right" _

"Interesting" Sasuke suddenly sat up "do the MRI. Look for anything that can appear as abnormal"

"_Roger that" _

Sasuke flipped and cell phone closed and looked at Sakura, peacefully sleeping by his side. He sighed and carefully placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry, babe, but the duty is calling" he whispered "I love you" and slowly stepped out of the bed, walking out of the room.

Sakura suddenly opened her eyes and looked at the door, which Sasuke has just closed. A tear rolled down the same cheek, where she could still feel his warm lips. _Looks like, I really made a right choice, huh? _

**-x-**

"You're resigning?" Tsunade looked up at Itachi, who was standing in front of her desk, hands in pockets of his black pants.

"Yes" he confirmed in steady, sure voice.

"Why? Did Sasuke do something? You know better than anyone that it's better to ju-"

"Tsunade, I know. And don't worry, I'll keep funding Konoha hospital as a part of my charity partners"

"I don't get it? You wanted to work here, among the doctors and you literally begged me to get you into position of the board. What's changed?"

"Nothing. I just…decided that I'm ok with working with you remotely. That's all" and he turned around to leave.

"That explanation are for idiots, who doesn't have a clue about Uchiha bloodline" Tsunade stated, leaning back on her chair "I sure hope that whatever's going on won't have an effect on both of you"

"Quite the insight" Itachi smirked "now, if you'll excuse me. I have places to go, things to pack up….people to say goodbye to" and he left with a soft bang of the door. Tsunade sighed, still looking after him.

_Well, Sasuke will surely be happy about this. _

**-x-**

Sakura was slowly packing her things into big luggage, stopping every now and then….trying not to cry. This was the moment when she stopped again: looking at beautiful nephrite earring that Sasuke gave her. Tears fell on her palm and stained the beautiful green stones.

_I'm an idiot, right? Doing this to him…leaving, lying…not talking, being all strange of a sudden. But Itachi may be right about him: the way he ran out this morning…it's as though no other world existed except that of a medicine. Maybe he won't miss me that much while he's involved with those cases and all. Maybe…it's not that bad for him. _

_It's all for him after all. _

Sasuke put the earrings into box and into the luggage. She stood immobile for a few minutes, trying to stop tears flowing from her eyes. When she managed to calm down a little, she took her cell phone and found the right number…

**-x-**

Sasuke's cell phone rang just when he was looking at an X-ray of his current patient. He flipped it open without even looking at the caller.

"Uchiha here"

"_Sasuke…hey" _Sakura's voice (_NOT voice, sweet music, people! I mean, come on, take a wax out of your ears and listen…this woman is my own personal Barbara Streisand without even singing…she'd probably suck at it, so I just love hearing her talk_).

"Hey. Look, sorry for that early run-away thingy, but I've received some very bizarre case, so…oh well, you know me"

"_Obsessive jerk" _Sakura said as ironically as she could.

"Obsessing bitch" Sasuke shot back.

"_Right…erm, listen, Sasuke, I…ammm…I meant to talk with you about something. Something important" _

"Can't we talk at home?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, suddenly taking his eyes off the X-ray.

"_No…no, I need to talk to you now. Erm…you see, something came up and…I gotta go away" _

"Away like…leave?" Sasuke frowned his eyebrows.

"_Yeah. Sorry to throw this at you so suddenly, but…I need to go away for a…while, I hope" _Sasuke could almost see her crying now.

"Sakura, don't give that crap. What happened? If there's someone bothering you, then I-"

"_No, no, it's nothing like that. I just…have to go. I don't know when I'll come back, but…please, could you…try and understand?" _

"Understand what? That you're leaving me? Oh yeah, that's pretty obvious now"

"_I…I'm sorry. I really am. I love you. And…I don't think I can ever forget you…" _

"Sounds like you're really leaving for a LONG time" Sasuke noted "what's going on?"

"_It's…nothing. You will understand soon, so…goodbye…I love you" _

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep….

Sasuke slowly lowered his phone and stared at one dot for a while.

_Wait a sec. Something's not right here. It's not like her to just leave like that: even if I did something to offend her, which sounds definitely like me, then she wouldn't just run away, she would…say it to my face and strip my all hope of not apologizing. Smells fishy, really. Who would-_

"Sasuke, toxin screen is back. Nothing abnormal at all" Karin reported when she entered his office. Sasuke simply looked at her with empty eyes, as if he didn't hear.

"By the way" Karin continued "did you hear? Itachi's resigning"

"What?"

"Shocking, I know, but he talked to Tsunade this morning and he's really…"

"Now that would be interesting" Sasuke whispered.

"What would? What are you talking about?" Karin cocked her eyebrow at him "are you sure you're ok?"

"That patient of yours. The one who cut her veins. Is she still here?"

"Yeah. Room 305. Why?"

"Even more interesting" Sasuke walked past Karin, not even paying attention to her attempts to ask him about the current patient.

_What's gotten into him? _

**-x-**

Sasuke slowly pushed the glass door of a ward and closed it behind himself. The blonde woman sat up and looked straight at him with her baby-blue, sad eyes.

"So, you're Itachi's ex, right?' Sasuke stated, walking closer to her bed and leaning on the end of it.

"And you're his infamous brother" Ino smirked "why did you come here?"

"Don't worry. Suicidal people hold no interest for me" Sasuke kept looking at her "what interests me is why did you helped Itachi to get into this hospital even though he dumped you"

"How do you-"

"Not me. How did _you_ end up so low?"

"I…" Ino let out a sad laugh "I don't know why I did it. It's not because I wanted to screw with you, not because would pay me or anything. I did it….because, I guess, I still love him"

"Right. Sad sob story. Yet, you did it, didn't you? Well, I have bad news for you: he's resigning. Any ideas why?"

"I…don't know. He said he wanted to teach you a life lesson. That's pretty much I know"

"Right" Sasuke pushed himself away from the bed and headed towards the exit.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Ino asked.

"I could be, but…turns out you simply fell for his charm. Girls who do should be medically declared being addicted to Itachi. That's pathology, so…you just need to find someone else. Oh, and he's been sitting here for quite a while now"

"Who?" Ino's eyes widened.

"Sakura's paper-face friend…you know, the artist guy"

"Sai" Ino whispered, putting hand on her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sure you two have lots to discuss, so…I'll send him and…be on my way to…kick my brother's ass" and he left, leaving Ino crying and in shock.

Then, the door opened again and Sai walked in.

"See you're doing better…Ino" he said softly.

"Yes"…

**-x-**

Itachi walked into his office and froze in the middle of the doorway: Sasuke was sitting in his chair, legs all over his table.

"You're leaving" Sasuke stated "that's quite unusual for you, especially when I'm still working here"

"Well, think of it as another opportunity to show how good you are in medicine"

"Everybody already knows that. And _you_ know that they know" Sasuke kept watching his brother's face "what's really interesting is that you're not the only one who's leaving" Sasuke stood up and walked to Itachi, stopping about three feet from him "what did you tell her"

"Nothing" Itachi calmly stated "if she chose to leave you, then I have nothing-"

"Don't give me that crap" Sasuke stopped him "you never resign without a good reason and seeing as I'm still working here, I'd say you made a deal with Sakura"

Silence.

Then Itachi let out a soft, creepy laughter.

"Your deduction skills are as always amazing, little brother. You're right, I did make a deal with Sakura. And you know what? It worked. And now she should be flying out of New York, leaving you behind. Forever"

"In exchange you promised to leave me unharmed. Noble indeed"

"I did what is best"

"You don't know what is best!" Sasuke shouted "all you know is how to make profit for yourself! That's all you are, Mr. Itachi Uchiha, always looking after his own ass"

"You asked for it" Itachi stayed calm.

"How? By trying to move things along in my own personal life? Please. Just because a woman chose me over you doesn't mean…"

"Yes, she did. And I didn't want her to be unhappy"

"What the hell? You don't even know what she thinks of as being unhappy! You don't know her!"

"Well, I don't suppose you did too. Because if you _did_ know her, you'd have pushed her away, because you'd know she can't be happy with you"

PUNCH!

Itachi fell on the ground, a little stream of blood rolling down his lip.

"Stop. Talking. About. Her." Sasuke panted out, rage flaming inside "you've won. Now get out of this place. Business-men like you are not welcome" and Sasuke flew out of the office.

Itachi smirked when he brushed the blood away form his lip. _Well, that's my little brother. You learn. That's good. For all three of us. _

**-x-**

"What happened?" Naruto ran to Sasuke and joined him on walking through corridor "I could hear you screaming at the other side of the hallway"

"We talked. Happy now?" Sasuke shot back "now go away, I need to get drunk" Sasuke angrily opened the foor of his office "take over my case and try not to kill the patient" he took the backpack and was about to leave.

"Is it because of Sakura?" Naruto asked, making Sasuke stop.

_Damn Hinata's cards! __Can't they just…NOT peak into my personal life? _

"Yeah, it is because of Sakura. She left. Happy now too?"

"Left…why?"

"Later" Sasuke cut him off "if I won't get drunk now, I'll go crazy" and he stormed out. Naruto sighed sadly.

_This is what happens, when you have an asshole of a big brother. Sometimes, I'm actually happy I don't have any siblings, cause looking at Sasuke's family…well, it literally is falling apart. And now…I guess I'll be going to pick up the pieces. _

**-x-**

**Later, the same night in New York and an early morning in Paris…**

Sakura picked up her luggage at the France Airport in Paris and headed towards the exit. She caught a cab and told the address in French. As Sakura watched the narrow streets of the city, her eyes again filled with tears.

_Still can't believe it. I left. I left him, all alone. And said goodbye. What shall I do now? It's like…I don't know how to live without him. Will he know how to keep on going without me? Will he be fine? _

_God! What the hell did I do? I love him so much! He's the one, always was, always will be…always, since that rainy night, when he saved me and took me it. _

_I simply…wasn't strong enough…for him. _

_Forgive me. _

**-x-**

Naruto bravely opened the door of Sasuke's house, where the light was still on, even if it was way past midnight. He sighed at the sight of Sasuke, sitting on the floor, leaned against the sofa, an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniel's in his hand. Naruto walked over to him and took the bottle away, placing it next to another empty one on the table.

"Ok, up you go" Naruto threw Sasuke's arms around his neck and lifted his friend from the floor. They slowly moved the kitchen, where Naruto turned on the water and pushed Sasuke's head under it. Uchiha shivered and grunted, but then calmed down and just stood there by himself. Naruto waited for a while, leaned onto the cabinets.

"Feeling better?" he asked. Sasuke emerged from the cold stream and turned off the water, still hanging over the sink.

"Hilarious" he noted sarcastically.

"Obviously" Naruto scoffed "so, why did she leave?"

"Like you don't know" Sasuke complained in low, weak voice and slid down to the floor, leaning onto cabinets

"I could guess" Naruto sighed "what are you going to do?"

"Nothing I _can_ do" Sasuke forced out the words, rubbing his eyes "she flew to Paris. Checked her e-mail"

"Wow, that's…off the charts"

"Yeah"

"How do you feel?"

"Well, after I knock out another five of Daniel's…then I'll be fine"

"No, I mean now" Naruto insisted.

"I have no wish to explain it to you" Sasuke sighed "I love her, ok? And now I…lost her because I wasn't able to protect her from my asshole brother. How do you think I feel?"

"Like crap" Naruto sighed.

"Worse"

"Well…want me to hang out here? So you wouldn't drink till your liver shuts down"

"Yeah. Thanks"

"Well then" Naruto took a bottle of mineral water from the fridge and handed it to Sasuke "drink"

Silence for a while.

"Will you forgive her? For leaving?" Sasuke swallowed another large gulp.

"There's nothing to forgive" he said and stood up, holding onto cabinet "it's my fault entirely, not hers. She left to protect me"

"That was successful"

"Right" Sasuke turned around to leave the kitchen, his steps unsure and careful "it should've been the other way around"

_Well, the fact that you're telling me that you feel worse than crap is…the proof you're actually crying inside…and the proof you've given up. __Sasuke, you can't imagine how painful can be your sincerity. _

**-x-**

_Sakura Haruno…my little bitch that I am obsessed about…my own personal Barbara Streisand. The nightmare of conscience in my head and my most beautiful dream that came true. _

_And the love of my life. _

_I simply would have given up my carrier here and gone with her to Paris if wherever she wanted. _

_And now…_

_I'm stuck in misery, with Naruto taking care of my hangover and holding a napkin…while making sure I don't need a tablecloth. _

_Welcome to the ninth circle of hell…The Complete Misery Circle…_

--

OK, next chapter, the VERY VERY last. That's right, no more stories people…oh well, maybe I'll throw in one or two one shots for Christmas and Valentines Day, but that would be all ;)) thanks for still sticking with me ;))) 


	21. Chapter 21

-21-

**-21-**

„_Never knew…I…could…feel…like this._

_It's like I've never seen a sky…before…_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss,_

_Everyday I'm loving you more and more…_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing: _

_Come back to me…and forgive everything!"_

Moulin Rouge "Come what may" reprise.

"_One kind word can warm three winter months." _

Japanese proverb

"_The Grinch thought of something he hadn't before. What if Christmas, he thought, doesn't come from a store? What if Christmas, perhaps, means a little bit more_." Dr. Seuss

--

**7 months later…**

Snowy late evening in New York City (it's ACTUALLY snowing there!).

Finally (almost over) day of work (pro-longed hours) in Konoha hospital, Sasuke Uchiha's department.

"Well" Sasuke looked at his worn out teammates (Shikamaru was lying on the table, not able to lift his head anymore) "say it"

"You were right" Karin sighed.

"Oh, yes. And I forgot, wasn't it you who said that it was nothing?" Sasuke continued his not-very-Christmas-riddled gloat.

"Fine, you were right, can we go home now? I wanna make sure I make it before Santa" Temari scoffed.

"Santa? Wasn't it Satan?" Sasuke shrugged "I always get them confused. Doesn't mater really, since I'm druid"

"You're an atheist, we get it" Karin put on her long coat.

"Only on Christmas and Easter. Rest of the year it doesn't really matter" Sasuke shrugged.

"That was actually a good one" Shikamaru yawned and slowly slid into his leather jacket.

"Come on, we're gonna be late" Temari grabbed him by hand "my brothers' are coming and I hadn't prepared anything"

"You better do, cause I don't want _him_ to eat me" Shikamaru mumbled, but not silent enough for Temari to miss.

"He's fine, he's just…a little shy"

"Right. The other one actually talks with dolls he makes" Shikamaru rolled eyes.

"Sounds like a creepy family" Sasuke noted, also sliding into his coat.

"It is. Strange how I managed to survive it" Shikamaru sighed "being troublesome sort of runs in Temari's family" the four left the office and headed towards the exit. Naruto caught up with Sasuke on the way out.

"Hey, wanna join me and Hinata for a Christmas dinner? Her sister is coming from L.A. and they both cook wonderful ra-"

"No, thanks" Sasuke declined.

"You have any other plans?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. They're showing _Home Alone_ once again. Can't miss it, it's the annual ritual"

"Right, right. Come on, it'll be fun. It's food, it's people"

"No" Sasuke cut him as they stepped right into circling whirlpool of snowflakes.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Karin shouted before leaving.

"Merry Christmas!" Temari and Shikamaru waved her back "Merry Christmas you too, Sasuke" Temari winked him.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to be cheerful this year" Sasuke noted ironically.

"Right. Merry Christmas, Naruto"

"Merry Christmas, you two"

"This is annoying" Sasuke sighed.

"What? It's holidays, celebration. Aren't other people allowed to be happy?"

"I don't have a problem with them being happy. I have a problem with them celebrating the unseen and impossible arrival of a mythical figure. Also all the Jesus being born and Rudolf with red-shining nose like a car light in a sky…makes me feel like a grown-up in a kindergarten"

"Oh, come on! I once hear that Christmas is not a date, but a state of mind" Naruto shrugged with a goofy smile "if Santa is what makes people happy, then why not believe in it? Jesus _did_ change the world and now people are celebrating his birth. It's…something phenomenal"

"Well, you'll have your little baby-jesus born soon and it has nothing to do with Christmas"

"Yeah, but…Christmas sort of makes it look even happier of an event"

"If that's what you think…" Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, go to your home and watch _Home Alone_" Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulder "Merry Christmas, Sasuke"

"Yeah, whatever" and both went to their own cars.

**-x-**

Sasuke drove through a snowing wall and half-listened to the tune, coming from the radio. _I'm driving home for Christmas…Oh I can't wait to see those faces…_(_Great! They're playing this song on April AND December? Boy, someone sure is obsessed with Christmas spirit…I hope it's not spreading, cause last I checked, the only cure for that is a common sense…obviously, on Christmas most people lack it, but damn!_).

Sasuke stopped when stoplight turned into red. His eyes automatically tracked people, walking in the street, always either in groups of two or three or more. His eye was suddenly caught by a couple, sitting in a small café: a blonde and a pale-faced man. Sasuke looked at them for a while, then smirked and drove off.

_Christmas spirit, huh? Again, their coming-back-together has nothing to do with it. _

**-x-**

A soft knock on Itachi's apartment door woke him up from his thoughts. The man sighed and went to open it.

"Hey. I heard it's a bad luck to be alone on Christmas" Karin said, with a soft smile on her lips.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Not particularly" her smile turned into a little sad one "guess we're both on a same both then" she sighed "I brought Christmas cookies" she winked.

"I…have some Christmas wine" he opened the door wider.

"Nice" Karin stepped in and turned to Itachi again "Merry Christmas, Itachi"

"Merry Christmas, Karin"

**-x-**

Sasuke took a turn into suburbs and headed straight towards his home. _Finally, some peace and quiet. And it's holidays too. Gosh, I can't wait for this sleeping-till-it's-noon stuff and everything that's included in holiday service pack! And no Tsunade for whole four days! Life just can't get be-What the HECK?! _

Sasuke pulled the car in front of his garage gate and stepped out of it. He was staring at a dim light, coming from his own windows. It was nothing like electric light…more like candles and fireplace. _Ok, whoever is ruing my holiday is going to hell this instant!_

Sasuke marched inside and…froze in shock: his living room really had fireplace burning and candles all over. Not only that, a Christmas tree was shining in a space where the living room and corridor to kitchen met. Also, vines and Christmas toys were hanging everywhere they could be hanged. A bunch of red socks was hanging on the fireplace as well. _Ok. Either I'm in a house of an elf…or I had just been…well…robbed, in a sense. _

"Thought you might not do any decorating during Christmas" a familiar female voice reached Sasuke's ears "so I just…came earlier and did it for you"

Sasuke found the source of the voice and located it with his own eyes…

_And there she was, standing in my home with all her beauty. Almost the same, only her hair now grew longer…almost down onto that delicate waist I use to love hugging so much…but her voice hasn't changed one bit: still my beautiful nightingale, my own, personal Barbara Streisand__. My most beautiful dream that came true…_

_Sakura Haruno. _

_But why? Why now, after all these months…and not a single note before? Truth is, I didn't know what to do: to be happy, or angry, or sarcastic, or just ignore her. _

_Ignore her? I was NEVER EVER able to ignore her in a first place!_

"You're probably wandering, what the hell am I doing here" Sakura walked closer to Sasuke, honey-like gleam in her eyes "well, I…I wanted to apologize and…seeing as I figured that I can't live without you a moment longer, I…came to ask whether I could come back" she closed her eyes for a while and took a deep breath "I love you, Sasuke Uchiha, and…the thing I did to you is…probably unforgivable and…I totally understand if you don't want to see me ever again, but…I wanted you to hear me say this: I'm sorry. Although maybe it's one too many times"

Slence.

Sasuke stared at Sakura, his eyes drilling hers.

"Well" Sakura whispered "say something"

He didn't….not at first at least.

Sasuke hugged her tightly, pressing her delicate, yet strong body to his own. A wind of warmth blew inside him as Sakura's soft hands touched his back and helped to increase the pressure between them.

"You're an idiot" were the first words Sasuke spoke to her, still not letting go.

"I know" Sakura exhaled "what I did was…stupid beyond belief" she smiled softly "is there any way I could repay you?"

"Well…not doing it EVER again would be nice" Sasuke noted sarcastically. They retreated a little as Sasuke rammed his forehead into hers "I missed you" he whispered.

"I can tell" Sakura smiled "and I won't do it again. That's a promise"

"Good, cause…you see there was one thing I wanted you to promise and since you ran away, I…" Sasuke dug behind his collar and pulled out a chainlet. He unclasped it, ignoring confused Sakura's look. As Sasuke pulled it away from his neck, there was a little, round object, lying silently in his hand.

"Sasuke, I…"

"I know" he put a finger to her lips "but I was waiting for quite a while till I could say this and it was your fault I did, so…keep quiet" he slowly and carefully slid a ring up Sakura's finger.

"I sure hope that this isn't just a stupid dream…although it sure feels like it" Sasuke noted. Sakura scoffed.

_Gosh, even when he's being serious he's being sarcastic. God, I can't believe it! I…he…Santa does exist! _

"Sakura Haruno…will you marry me?" Sasuke spoke out without even stuttering. That is he didn't have time for that, cause Sakura gave him a kiss into lips the moment he spoke these words.

"You had a lot of time to practice, hadn't you?" Sasuke smirked at her, referring to her timing.

"You have no idea"

"But you sure messed things up, you know"

"I know… I thought I lost you already, but…" Sakura sighed, tapping hands into Sasuke's chest.

"Well, took you long enough to realize you make a mistake and come back. Seriously, you didn't think I'd just let you slip by without drilling a ten foot hole into your conscience, until you're totally guilt riddled and-"

"Would you just shut up" Sakura said and kissed him again.

"My, my, aren't we interrupting" Naruto's voice cut through a cute scene. He and Hinata, with now a big belly, were standing in a living room, snowflakes quickly drying out on their clothes.

"Welcome back, Sakura" Hinata smiled warmly "Merry Christmas"

"HEY! You knew?" Sasuke's jaw dropped a little.

"Of course" Naruto giggled "couldn't just leave you all miserable and alone"

"So thoughtful of you" Sasuke rolled eyes. He still didn't let go of Sakura, as if she could disappear again.

"God, do I love happy endings" Naruto flashed his trademark goofy smile.

"Don't be annoying" Sasuke sighed "Merry Christmas"

"HAH! I knew it! You had it in you! The Christmas spirit!" Naruto raised a victorious fist into air.

"I don't believe this guy"

"Come on, Sasuke, he's just happy for you" Sakura brushed her hand through his hair "I would be"

"Well then" Naruto gave a clap and took a bottle of wine, which mysteriously appeared on the little table "let's drink for Christmas and reunions and…well, love"

"You're so cheesy" Sasuke sighed, but his face was riddled with happy smirk.

"Oh, bite me" Naruto giggled, not stopping smiling "so…cheers to…freedom…we all know what we're talking about"

"To truth" Hinata winked to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Beauty" Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand tighter.

"And…love"

--

_Christmas isn't that bad after all. _

_Oh, and since that Christmas…my life has become like one, big, never-ending Christmas day. _

_Gosh, how I love Christmas! _

--

THE END

--

**A/N: **Well, the reason I chose Christmas is because I love it that most :DDDD I love the winter and my favorite celebration is Christmas…I hate my birthdays, cause they always turn out like crap and I love Christmas….cause they always turn out a good crap :DDDD anyway, thank you for reading, reviewing…being patient with my slow updates. Anyway, thanks for sticking around ;))) and…not to quote Naruto, but… I love happy endings ;)) well, see you some other time…maybe in a one-shot or something ;))


End file.
